Father and Daughter
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: The sequel I promised long ago, this story is about Eri and Kota. Their life as spies at UA, villains, and their holy and pure relationship. I will not lewd them, but maybe Izuku and Toga definitely. The first chapter is a teaser, because like I said the first actual chapter doesn't happen until March 12, 2019. But please enjoy and rate all my fanfictions M, because fuck if I care.
1. Teaser

**Teaser**

A teen girl with hair white as snow, ruby red eyes, a single horn on her head, and a pure smile came down from her bed to see her father, mother, and siblings. Her dad saw her walking down in her school uniform and said, "Good morning Eri."

Eri smiled, "Good morning Papa, Momma, Kamin, and Kokoro."

Her blonde long hair and golden eyes mom in her mid-20s said, "Good morning Eri."

Her siblings, one is a boy with green hair and golden eyes and the other is a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, said, "Good morning Onee-san!"

Eri sat down to eat her breakfast while her father, a very fit and muscular man in his mid-20s with green hair and eyes, sat down to have his breakfast to say, "So Eri, you ready for school?"

Eri smiled, "Yes Papa!"

Her father smiled, then after a while she went outside to see a teen boy her age asked, "Hey Eri, you ready?"

Eri jumped to hug him, "Of course, Kota!"

Kota's face went a little red, then Eri's father said, "Okay love birds, time to head to school. I'll be at work, you two know your work schedule for the week."

The two smiled as they went to school, they walked and talked until they made it to their school. They were students of UA, the best hero school in the country, and they were in Class 1A which is one of the two hero classes for freshmen. They smiled at each other for making it, then they got entered the building to go to their class.

**Later at Night**

Eri was sparring with two nomus with in a dojo that her father and his friends owned, she used her katana to cut them then used her quirk Rewind to then rewind them back to before they were made, back into a pile of bodies that still had their quirks. An older man clapped and said, "Your father would be proud of your performance."

Eri smiled, "Thank you Grandpa for One."

Sensei chuckled, "You have indeed grown up and so fast, not long ago you couldn't control your quirk and were afraid of your own shadow. Now you have full control, fearless, and intelligent; we are proud of you and Kota as well."

Eri asked, "How is Kota doing with his training with One for All and his Water Creation."

Sensei said, "Well without One for All, he can cut through steel with ease, with One for All. Let's say it's a 'overpowering jet stream'."

Eri nodded, then she met with Kota which he then walked her home, usually her Grandpa Giri would ask to warp them home but tonight they wanted to walk home together.

**Gentlemen's Tea and Bar**

Eri's father, a scarecrow man, a man with a hand on his face, a lizard man, a man with a gas mask, a man with sunglasses, a man in a skin tight black and white suit, a misty older man in a bartender suit, a man with a top hat and mask in a magician suit, and Sensei were sitting at the table to discuss some topics. The man with the hand on his face said, "You know Izu-kun, I think Lemillion is really just getting on my nerves, he has been causing problems with our recruitment and our money flow."

Eri's father, now known as Izuku said, "I know nii-san, we need to kill him once and for all. He is hard to defeat but he has never won against me, but he learns after each fight."

Th scarecrow man said, "Don't worry Tomura, me and Twice will help Izuku keep the other pros occupied while he kills the number one hero."

Tomura said, "I trust you will, Dabi."

Dabi said, "We are going to need Spinner, Magne, Mustard, and Compress to also take care of the police as well."

Everyone agreed to the plan and agreed to do it tomorrow because Lemillion wasn't out patrolling at this time. The misty man, Kurogiri, opened a portal to send everyone home, except for Izuku and Sensei which they were discussing Eri's and Kota's training and their reports of UA. Izuku said, "I believe they are almost ready to become the greatest addition to the league, but Kota still needs a little bit of training to have an even greater control of One for All."

Sensei asked, "Do you still see the past users?"

Izuku nodded, "I still do, and Kota sees them as well."

Sensei nodded and asked, "Can you tell my brother I still love him and I'm sorry."

Izuku said, "I will."

They went home, which Izuku tucked Eri, Kamin, and Kokoro to bed, then headed to his and his wife room. His wife was naked on the bed and said, "I miss you, Izuku."

Izuku smiled and undressed as fast as he possible could, "I definitely missed you, Toga."

Toga was giggling as Izuku was struggling to take his clothes as fast as possible.

_**Author's Notes**_

Hey guys and gals, this is the teaser of Father and Daugher. I hope that I didn't reveal too much, I mean me, Hardcasekara, and Ghost83 are coming up with the students in Class 1A, the teachers, lesser heroes, Top 10 heroes, other villains who joined the league, and other characters. I would like to remind some of the people who died in the prequel which are Mineta, All Might, Crust, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Backdraft, Fourth Kind, Manual, Captain Celebrity, Native, Rock Lock, Snipe, Ryukyu, Overhaul and his entire gang, and Gran Torino. Man, that was a lot of death but worth it; but this sequel is still happening and this is proof. Will there be another USJ, will there be another camping incident, will there be something like a Stain arch, when will Eri and Kota reveal themselves as villains, how pure will Eri's and Kota's relationship be? Well the first four no comment, but the last one ErixKota will be as pure as I possible can make it, I swear by the gods of the multiverse.

BoredAndSleepy2000


	2. Teaser 2

**Teaser 2: Basic Info**

_**Hehehe, I got y'all another teaser, but this teaser is important at least. I found wifi at my house and I want to release some information that will make the story make sene and I want some feedback on what needs to be fixed and improved. So, this will go over the background of this fanfiction, reveal some characters but not exactly all of them. Well to start off we are going to do something weird bear with me, how Kota and Eri got in UA is that Eri rewind herself and Kota to fit the age of the students, the students are 15 and since the two are older they are 21, but I will treat them like 15 year old's. I hope I haven't confused anybody from this so here is the information. There might be extra spies as well in UA just because one can never have too many spies.**_

**Class 1A: **

**Teacher: Mind Control (Shinso)**

Student Name - Gender – Quirk – Hero Name – Parents - Age

Eri Midoriya - F – Rewind – Eri: The Rewinding Hero – IzukuXToga – 15 (Really 21)

Kamin Midoriya – M – Blood Copy (Real Quirk: All for Blood) – Alucard - IzukuXToga - 15

Kokoro Midoriya – F – Blood Copy (Real Quirk: All for Blood) – Vampira - IzukuXToga - 15

Kota Izuni (Really Izumi) - M – Water Creation – Water Hose – Lives with IzukuXToga – 15 (Really 21)

Uku Iida – M – Jetpack – Rocketeer – UrarakaXTenya - 15

Mienai Ojiro – F – Invisible Tail – The Invisible Tailsman – ToruXMashirao - 15

Teza Denki – F – Electric Earlops – Electric Sound – JiroXKaminari - 15

Aisufaia Todoroki – F – Inferno Blizzard – Aisufaia (Like father like daughter) – ShotoXMomo - 15

Tsukuru Todoroki – M – Build – Architect – ShotoXMomo -15

Kaeru Tokoyami – M – Frog Shadow - Frogger– FimikageXTsuyu - 15

Rezakon Ayuma – M – Horn Lasers – Twoincorn – PonyXYuga - 15

Okireto Kaibara – F – Big Gyrate – Spiral Fist– SenXItzuka - 15

Sanmi Tetsutetsu – F – Acidic Steel – Titanium – TetsutetsuXMina - 15

Goremu Koda – M – Ancient Golem – Splintertree – KojiXIbara - 15

Gomento Bonda – M – Ghostly Cement – Mix Master – KojiroXReiko - 15

Sen'no Hitoshi – F - Brainwash – Miss Brainwash – ShinsoXMei - 15

Rumi Amajiki – F – Wave Motion – Rumi – NejireXTamaki - 15

Russell Ford – M – Disassemble – Disassemble - Foreign Exchange Student from USA - 15

Daisy Bowie – F – Star Woman – Star Woman - Foreign Exchange Student from UK - 15

Nemuidesu Taikutsu – M - Slow Down and Real Illusion – Reality Check - BoredAndSleepy2000's child - 15

_**If y'all noticed there was a David Bowie reference in there and the last student is basically a nerfed version me (aka my son which if you translate his name you get Sleepy Bored) before he unlocks his full power. In the multiverse fanfic his older version is looking for me which I am running from to protect him from his destiny. Which I won't reveal until later in the multiverse fanfic, because Sleepy doesn't want to and Bored really don't care. Sleepy is my logic and reason while Bored is my creativity and insanity, but together they make BoredAndSleepy2000. Now we got that out of the way, let's go to the villains.**_

**League of Villains**

**Upper Leadership and Vanguard Action Squad**

(I made All for One and Kurogiri look like they are in their thirties because Eri uses her quirk to make them younger, because what can possibly go wrong. Toga still works with the league just part time, because she and Izuku are raising 4 kids and run a business. Kota and Eri live with Izuku and Toga because reasons, not personal.)

All for One – All for One

Tomura Shigaraki - Decay

Puppet Master (Izuku) – Blood Puppet

Dabi (Toya Todoroki) - Cremation

Black Mist (Kurogiri) – Warp Gate

Giran - ?

Mustard (Daisuke Gasu) – Sleep Gas

Gigantomachia - ?

Magne - Magnetism

Spinner: The Hero Killer (Iguchi) - Lizard

Twice (Jin) - Twice

Mr. Compress (Atsuhiro) - Compress

Ragdoll (Tomoko) - Search

**Delta Strike Squad**

Name – Gender – Quirk – Villain Name – Parents - Age

Eri – F – Rewind, ?, ?, ? – Time Maiden – IzukuXToga - 21

Kamin – M – All for Blood – Dracula - IzukuXToga - 15

Kokoro – F – All for Blood – Vampirella – IzukuXToga – 15

Kota – M – Water Creation, One for All, ?, ? – Hydro-Man – Water Hose - 21

Alfred Kineshisu – M – Flaming Earth – Lava Hound – Pairo and Mary Kineshisu – 17

Enso Gasu – M – Chlorin – Chlorin – Daisuke Gasu (Mustard) – 15

Shukuken Sako – F – Compress Search – Miss Magician – Atsuhiro (Mr. Compress)XTomoko (Ragdoll) – 15

Shiroiono (Todoroki) – F – White Flame - Inferno – Dabi – 15

Desuparu Shigaraki – M – Magnetic Decay – Death Pull – TomuraXMagne – 15

Shoron – M – Flying Lizard – Dragon Knight – Iguchi – 15

Aimi Bubaigawara – F – Twice – Clone – Jin – 15

_**Okay, let's say everyone had kids after All Might's Death is the short answer. Alfred is Hardcasekara's OC which his situation is like Dabi's and Shoto's experience with their father. There will be a back story of Ragdoll, how TomuraXMagne became a thing, and the children of the league in either chapters of Father and Daughter or make an entire fanfic of it. Well that is the revised plot because everything was going fine until I thought about age and then looked at Father and Son to see their ages. I looked at myself in disappointment until my voice in head (which is the inspiration of Bored) said, 'We can make this work' and I said, "Yes we can make it work."**_

_**Which the other staff in UA will be a secret, but I warn y'all Bakugo and Kirishima are married, this is a BakugoXKirishima and Bakugo is a change person ever since All Might's death and still believes it was his fault. Bakugo, Mirio, and Shinso made friendship group to capture and bring Puppet Master (Izuku) to justice, which we might see the three fight together against Izuku. The extra question marks for Eri's and Kota's in the villain quirk section don't worry about it, it doesn't mean anything **__**'yet'**__**. **_

**Well that is the latest teaser for y'all if you have question or suggestion on hero names send a PM to me. Well time to get my ass back to rice fi… work, I mean work. **

**Sincerely BoredAndSleepy2000**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**(Me casual getting the first chapter done and ready) **_

_**Me: Well I didn't expect I didn't expect to get this together like a Spanish Inquisition**_**_._**

_**(Three men break down my door)**_

_**One of the men: No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!**_

_**Me (looking at the damage): Y'all are paying for that.**_

_** Y'all probably thinking what in the hell is this weirdo going to say. Well this is the prologue and we are going to begin some time after All Might's death but before Eri and Kota are assigned with Kamin and Kokoro to spy on UA, we are going to have backstories through out the story so questions will finally be answered. So I will make this chapter answer the first few questions. Why Kota join, when he joined, his relationship with the Pussycats, Tomoko (Ragdoll), when he asked Eri out, and what he is doing since his time with the league. I will answer these questions the best of my abilities and I will try to make this chapter relevant to the plot the best I can. Now let's get down to business. **_( ° ͜ʖ °)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

**9 years AMD (since All Might's Death)**

A young teen (15) with black hair and eyes came to visit his friend's (who also happens to be a girl) house to walk with to school. He came to her house, and she came out of the house, "Hey Kota!"

Kota smiled and waved, "Hey Eri!"

Kota then saw her dad with a smile on his face, Kota liked her dad and respected him since he was 5 years old because he saved his life from the man who killed his parents. Her dad was a villain but to him her dad was his hero since that day, Kota didn't like the heroes in today's society because all they care about is fame and money which Eri's father and his group of villains were against it as well as the heroes that make people think that they were gods. Kota wants to join the group, but he wasn't ready for it yet.

Eri and Kota have known each other for a long time, like a few months after Eri's dad save Kota, but he developed a crush on her over the years. He always wanted to confess his love to her, but he was shy about it and he thinks she was out of his league or she think of him as a childhood friend and friendzone him. But then one day, Eri's dad told him, 'You should at least try, this girl will most likely will attempt it and she will confess her love to you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).'

To this day he has no idea how Eri's dad pronounced that last part, but today was his day to finally confess his love, he had to at least try. So after school as they were walking to Eri's house, Kota said, "Hey Eri, I got something to get off my chest."

Eri looked at him with her ruby red eyes, "What is it Kota?"

Kota looked around to see if everyone was around then he said, "We have known each other of a long time and I-I-I woul-d-d ask if you-u-u…"

Kota was struggling to get the words out then he took a deep breath, "… if you want to go on a date with me?"

Eri in shock, "Are you confessing your love?"

Kota was now red and nodded, Eri smiled, "I love you too and I would love to go on a date with you."

Kota was in shock that she accepted his confession and he was now happy, Eri's dad who has a tracer on Kota's hat, like a reasonable father looked through Kurogiri's warp gate. He was tearing up a little bit while Kurogiri and Dabi were patting his back and giving him tissues. Kota walked Eri to her house and then he headed to his job which was working for her dad at Gentlemen's Tea and Bar which he was having a great day so far. He has been working at the about nine months, he entered the place to find Eri's dad standing there, "So, you got a date?"

Kota in surprise, "How do you know?!"

Eri's dad said, "I can sense your happiness from a mile away."

Kota said, "I am going on a date on Saturday, can I have that day off?"

Eri's dad looked at Kota then said, "Sure I will allow it. But make sure to take your date back to her home around 9:00 pm."

Two months later, Kota finally believed that he was ready to join the League of Villains, he left the Pussycats to go live in an apartment so he can go to a private school so he can become scientist to help society which they would visit him. In reality, the league gave him an apartment so he can live closer to the base and train to become strong villain, also the league has really good benefits and health care. The league over the years started giving their members health care plans, doctors, and other stuff; it attracted many villains to join the league.

By age 16, Kota and Eri were known as the villains Time Maiden and Hydro-Man, they have defeated many heroes and have associated themselves to the league. They have fought the Pussycats except Tomoko because she is 'quirkless'. Kota wears his dad's hero outfit except the difference is that it was black and grey with hints of blood red, he also dyed his hair aqua blue, and wore deep blue eye contacts. Eri wore an outfit that resembles Overhaul's outfit except with short shorts and tall high heel boots. They were also known to have multiple quirks, four each, the two were tough to beat. Kota has a couple of super moves, but none could compare to 'Poseidon's Punch', 'Bone Cutter', and 'Mountain Splitter'.

Poseidon's Punch was a super mover where he combines OFA (One for All) and his water quirks to make a powerful punch that so far kills anyone it comes in contact with, destroys building, and floods a 2-mile radius area. Bone Cutter is where he compresses his Water Creation quirk to be able to cut bones which he spins himself around to cut anyone surrounding him. As for Mountain Splitter, he it similar to Bone Cutter except with more pressure, OFA is added, and uses all water nearby to make a beam of water to cut mountains with ease, which in turn drain his energy.

Eri wielded a katana to fight close range and a pistol for midrange, but she uses her quirks to heal her allies and to make her enemies grow old or young. She can do other stuff with her other quirks, but she hasn't found an opponent to use them on. They got their extra quirks on their 15th birthdays, Sensei gave them their extra quirks as birthday presents from him. Sensei also gave Ragdoll her quirk back because Mr. Compress asked for it back and he also got her to join the league. Sensei was only going to borrow the quirk for a little bit in the first place, so Ragdoll got her quirk back.

**One Week Before AMD**

When Tomoko got captured by the league's chainsaw nomu and brought to Sensei, after he took her quirk, she was taken to a room to sleep. Atsuhiro took her to the room and took care of her, he comforted her the entire time in her captivity. He then took her back to home but continued to visit her, which they fell in love with each other. After All Might's death, Atsuhiro told her that he can get her quirk back, but she should join the league because he saw that the Pussycats were just leaving her and putting their hero work before her. Tomoko joined the league and as Atsuhiro promise she got her quirk back, she also saw that the league also cared about her and her health. They all apologized to her about her capture and for taking her quirk, which she never expected an apology from villains, but she accepted it.

She then married to Atsuhiro and had a child with him, which they named Shukukuen. Shukukuen had a combination of her parents' quirks which she can compress objects and people into light marbles, and she can trace them. Which was an extremely useful quirk, she can transport as many nomus as she wants and if someone took any marbles they took from her and she can find them. She wants to be just like her dad, a magician and a villain as well because on his amazing performances he can do; Her dad taught her his magic tricks, which she was a quick learner because of her quirk by the time she was 14, she was known as Miss Magician who appears with her dad. She has fought pro heroes and transports many things, she wears a magician outfit like her dad except the mask was pink and the overcoat was white, and she was usually armed with a cane and 50 marbles that are actually 50 nomus ready to attack at her orders.

**A Week After AMD**

Tomura was happy that he got to kill All Might, he finally forfilled his dream but known he had no idea what to do. He was a little sad, but Magne was there for him to talk about his trouble. She then gave him the idea to prevent another All Might which he loved the idea and felt propose back into his life and he felt in love with her. To help him with dating advice he played date simulators to help him, which Izuku and Dabi made a bet if they worked or not. When Tomuro asked her out let's say Dabi had to pay Izuku about 2,000 yen ($17.91). Tomura then pull an Izuku (Meaning he didn't wrap it and didn't pull out the second time), which the guys joked to him about and Izuku said, "Welcome to the club, nii-san."

Tomura smiled, "But remember, you did it first which is why we call it an 'Izuku'."

**Present Day**

The rest of the league (Mustard was put on probation because how young he was at the time, but he rejoined the league) found themselves their special woman and had children, which the children either had a quirk mixture, a strong version of their quirk, or the same quirk as their parent. Which it didn't matter they still loved their kids and hoped they will take up their work, but with Eri's quirks anyone can be any age they want and are basically immortals. They thought about renaming themselves 'The League of Immortal Villains' but then that would make heroes challenge their immortality.

The league targeted be the top 5 heroes; Lemillion, Mind Control, Ground Zero, Shoto, and Nejire-chan. These five had their rivalries with Izuku, All for One, Kota, Dabi, and Eri; Izuku's and Lemillion's battles would beyond news worthy, people would place bets on who would win and how Izuku would escape. Mind Control and All for One would do their fated battles but there hasn't been a clear winner, Ground Zero and Kota's battles would be destructive because explosions and water jet streams that cut building and flooded areas. Shoto and Dabi found many times but Shoto learned Dabi's identity of being his older brother when he came in during Endeavor's trial of domestic abuse which Shoto and his family filed for (but that story is for another time). Finally, there was Eri and Nejire-chan, which have been a stalement, which Eri would use all four of her quirks when fighting her. But the funniest thing that happens in the battles would be Izuku using the 'Za Worldo' and not finding a road roller to use, which would disappoint him because he feels like the road roller was necessary for the quirk for some reason (totally not a Jojo's reference).

But now the league made another squad the Delta Strike Squad which was made of the Vanguard Action Squad's kids and Tomura's child. Kamin and Kokoro were going to be students in UA and spies, but Kokoro was just like her mother at her age so the league asked Eri and Kota to rewind themselves to also become spies to help the twins spy on UA. At first, they quested it but then they agreed on it, which Eri had two quirks to help them with still being villains and keep their cover as 15-year-olds. The first was 'Rewind' and second one was 'Fast Forward' which did the opposite of 'Rewind' and made living beings older instead of younger. They then prepared to study for their entrance exam for first day of school but to spy on the hero school and possibly burn it down to the ground.

**Quirks and Super Moves**

Eri – Quirks: Rewind, Fast Forward, ?, ?; Moves: ?, ?, ?

Kota – Quirks: Water Creation, One for All, ?, ?; Moves 'Poseidon's Punch', 'Bone Cutter', 'Mountain Cutter'


	4. The Entrance Exam

**The Entrance Exam**

_**Hey guys and gals, I found a break between my midterms and accidently made a chapter with over 3500 words not counting this bullshit. This is chapter uno so I would also like to explain some things before continuing. I forgot to mention Magne got a sex change operation before giving birth to her and Tomura's child, which I apologizes forgetting such a small detail, hope y'all forgive me. I had mid terms yesterday and today which I'm pretty sure I've failed them, but I'm told by friends to think positively so I'm positive I've failed them. Anyways this chapter is about the entrance exam and the Delta Strike Squad. Also next week I will be at home with no WiFi so y'all are most likely not going to hear anything from me, possibly. I'm going to debate if I will use my data to release new chapters or just write them and wait until I head back to the university dorms to release them. If I do the second option, you might expect shit ton of new chapters on this fanfic and my multiverse fanfic posted in one day. So let's get down to business**_. ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )( ° ͜ʖ °)

Eri used her quirk to rewind herself and Kota back to a point where they were 15 but still had their multiple quirks (I had a theory were Eri can rewind herself back to a point where she had only one quirk so I'm going to be really specific on how far she rewinds herself and Kota). Kota then said, "Goddamn, I really have shrunk and lost some muscle. I'm also limited to only 25% of One for All, this is going to be harder than expected."

Eri said, "Don't worry I'll help you in recovery, but I'm more worried about losing our other quirks."

Kota nodded, "Fair, but now after some hacking and finding this secret rescue points system, we also have to pretend we don't know about them."

Eri and Kota went to get Kamin and Kokoro, which their mother (Mama Toga or Mama?) and father (Papa Izuku or Papa?) took pictures of them because how cute they were, then the four headed off to UA.

Kamin was just like his father really, he was smart, likes to think ahead, brave, and could hold a fight with anyone. Kokoro was a different story she was like her mother; a few screws loose, loves the taste of blood, intelligent, sneaky, and if no one was watching she can do some damage. The two together could literally take on a seven-nation army and have a high chance of winning. But the key differences are that Kamin can control his urge to blood and Kokoro is a working progress, but Kokoro could easily be a spy like her mom while Kamin could just appear on the streets kicking ass like his dad. The four knew how to pass the exams but they had to make it look like they just studied hard.

**UA**

The four sat in the testing room with a few other people, then a blonde-haired man came in with the face of Tin-tin, which everyone recognized. The man said, "Hello everyone, I'm your test proctor, Lemillion."

Some students were in awe that the #1 hero was their test proctor, while the four pretended to be in awe, Kokoro was more interested in his blood. Which he continued, "Well I'm going to give all of you your written exams, then I will explain your second exam."

After he handed out the tests and telling everyone that they were given an hour to do it, Eri was the first one finished leaving 20 minutes on the clock, then Kota leaving 15 minutes, the Kokoro with 12 minutes, and finally Kamin finished with 9 minutes left. Kamin took longer because he wrote more then the other three, while Eri wrote 3 pages, Kota wrote 2 and three quarters and his twin sister also wrote 3 pages like Eri; he wrote about 6 pages which shocked Lemillion when he came up to say he wrote 6 pages. On average everyone wrote 2 and half pages on what it means to be a hero, the other three were wondering what he wrote until they realized Kamin spent a lot of time with Grandpa Chizome (Grandpa Stain) on what it means to be a hero.

The Lemillion said, "Okay, now that we are done, I will explain what is on the next exam…"

The four knew everything about the next exam; the giant zero pointer, the rescue points that no one else knows about, villain points, the other robots, and that they are being watched. As Lemillion was explaining a teen with brown hair and glasses got up to say, "Apologies Lemillion, but are there supposed to be four kinds of robots and you with the white hair can you put your feet of the chair next to you."

Kota then realized there was a person next to him with white hair and red eyes, which he said, "I'm sorry man, I didn't know I was offending anyone."

The kid put his feet off the chair, which as Lemillion chuckled by the kid and revealing the final robot to run away from; Kota leaned over to the teen next to him, "So, what is your name?"

The kid whispered, "Nemuidesu Taikutsu and you are?"

Kota said, "Kota Izuni (undercover last name), that kid must be from those private schools."

Nemuidesu said, "Of course he is, but forgive and forget. So why are you here?"

Kota shrugged, "To be a hero, how about you?"

Nemuidesu yawned before speaking, "Same, but I would like to grow my power and use it for good."

Kota raised an eyebrow, "What is your quirk?"

Nemuidesu chuckled, "I'll tell you when we see each other again."

Then Lemillion gave everyone a number and separated everyone to different gyms to go to, luckily Kamin was with Kokoro heading to gym Beta, Eri headed to Gym Delta, and Kota headed to Gym Gamma. When he got up out of his seat, he looked to see Nemuidesu disappeared which freaked him out, but he got on the bus to head to the gym. Kota was with brown haired teen, which he was ignoring him because he had to focus on fighting the robots.

Kota thought about using some super moves he had before 'Bone Cutter' and 'Mountain Cutter', which would be 'Steel Cutter'. The move was stronger than 'Bone Cutter' but this was before he fully learned to control the pressure on water that he creates, the move drained his energy more than 'Bone Cutter' and did more unnecessary damage than needed in most fights with the heroes. So 'Bone Cutter' was the better choice if he was a villain but as a hero in training that was going to learn how to use his quirk to help, he had to pretend to learn new things about his quirk. So 'Steel Cutter' and another super move would be 'Hydro Suit', which covers him in armor made of water that give him protection from fire and it redirected any bullets that entered the armor, the only weakness (which also could kill him) was electricity and that is why he doesn't use it.

When he arrived at the gym, he came in with his hat, a skin-tight shirt and some gym shorts because he wants to move fast, and cut up the robots with as little resistances as possible. Some girls looked at him in awe by his built, and the guys were jealous of him, but Kota brushed the girls off, "Sorry, I'm taken."

The buzzer went off which he used his quirk to make him fly into the air, he looked down to find the robots which he smiled as he stops creating water to free fall. He gets close to the robots to release his move 'Steel Cutter' to slice up the 3 pointer robots, and he thought to himself, 'I wonder how Eri is doing?'

**Gym Delta**

Eri was allowed to bring any weapons she wanted because her quirk(s) only worked on living things, so she was allowed a katana, a pistol, and a grappling hook. She came to the gym in skin tight pants and shirt to increase her speed, which she was now running and swinging around attacking robots in their weak spots. She also took time to help people around her from getting hurt. When there were people hurt, she would come down to heal their wounds then continued her way. She though, 'This is too easy, I probably have the most points out of everyone here.'

She then came down to find a purple hair girl with baggy eyes, from what it looks like a lack of sleep, swinging around like she was, which the girl landed next to her to ask, "Why are you helping the people you are competing against?"

Eri smiled at her, "Isn't that what heroes do? They help people in need, I want to be that kind of hero, how about you?"

The girl grinned, "I see you aren't the only person here who doesn't want to be a hero for the fame and money."

Eri said, "I'm Eri, nice to meet you."

The girl said, "Sen'no, that's my name. I hope to see you in class."

They both headed off to continue destroying robots, but she was wondering when the zero pointer would appear.

**In the monitoring room**

The teachers were watching the gyms in a comfortable room with TVs, they were reading the quirks of the teens who were in the gyms. A lot of the teachers and the principle saw some raising stars the listed Kota, Eri, Kamin, Kokoro, Sen'no, a girl name Rumi, and twins of the pro heroes Shoto and Creati (Aisufaia and Tsukuru) who were absolutely destroying the robots, but also caring for the people they were competing with. The principle said, "I see we already have some favorites."

Lemillion said, "I had Kamin, Kokoro, Kota, and Eri in my testing room. They are pretty smart about what it means to be a hero, but Kamin wrote six-pages on the subject which he puts in more detail of a hero, which I find a little terrifying Nezu."

Nezu said, "I read his response which I found it interesting, he put in many different theories everything from different philosophers to what most people believe to what Hero Killer Stain said. But his twin, Kokoro, is also intelligent as well just in different ways from for brother. She does cleaner kills than her brother, they have the same quirk which they put as…"

Nezu and teachers looked at what the twins put for their quirks, Nezu continued, "…Blood Copy… a quirk that give the user a copy of a quirk from the person who's blood they drink… interesting, that would explain the multiple quirks they have been showing off."

The teachers were wondering about the multiple quirks from the twins, before they went to Aisufaia and Tsukuru which Nezu said, "Aisufaia and Tsukuru, the twin children from from our very own Shoto and Momo Todoroki. Aisufaia is a stronger version of her father and Tsukuru is a stronger version of his mother. They also act like it, except the two wanted to try out for UA like everyone else which I am surprise Momo and Shoto agreed to let them."

Everyone agreed that those two should be in Class 1A, then they turned to Eri and Sen'no which Nezu began, "Shinso, I'm glad you are treating you daughter like the other future students, but she came more prepared than you did when you came to UA."

Shinso (Mind Control, #2 hero) chuckled, "Well I'm not letting her make the same mistakes as I did, isn't that what parents do?"

Everyone laughed at the comment which Nezu nodded, "Well you are right, but it looks like she made a friend with Eri Midoriya, she is the adoptive older sister of Kamin and Kokoro but only by two months. Her quirk only works on people just like your daughter's brainwashing quirk."

Everyone was interested in Eri's and Sen'no skills and teamwork but were now looking at Kota. They watched as he used his water quirk to fly around and cut up robots, Nezu said, "He reminded me of Hydro-man except this one is younger, sloppier, but more careful of what his quirk does. It makes me wonder if we can use him to try to make devices to combat Hydro-man, besides Bakugo are you still recovering from your last encounter with him?"

Bakugo (Ground Zero #3 hero) said, "Yeah, the bastard really cut a hole in me but there is always the doctors here at UA that haven't found anything they can't fix. But I can't do hero work for another week because of the medication."

Bakugo looked at Kota's moves and saw they were similar to Hydro-man but not exactly Hydro-man, because Hydro-man didn't care about anyone around him and won't hesitate to use his 'Mountain Cutter' to cut down buildings in a two-mile radius down. They looked at his skill and thought he should defiantly be a hero, and he had some work to do. Then Nezu said, "I think it's time to release the zero-pointers."

**Gym Beta**

Kamin and Kokoro were absolutely destroying the robots with the greatest of ease, but the felt the ground shaking and saw the zero-pointer, while everyone ran from it, the twins smiled at it. Kokoro asked, "You ready, brother."

Kamin said, "You bet."

They activated their speed quirks and strength enhancing quirks to run up to the machine. Everyone in the gym watched as the twins ran with great speed then jumped up to the machine then combine their strength to put a hole in the zero-pointer's chest. The machine fell backwards, which they did a superhero landing which Kokoro said, "Did we just do a super hero landing, we just did a superhero landing."

Kamin said, "We shouldn't do that next time, it's really bad for the knees, who thought this was a good idea to land like this."

Everyone was in awe as the twins just destroyed the massive machine and acted like the machine like it was nothing.

**Gym Delta**

Eri and her new friend Sen'no were having a blast as they swung around like Spiderman (or Spiderwoman for y'all feminists) then they saw the zero-pointer come up. They saw some people got caught under the debris which they concluded that fighting the zero-pointer was out of the picture. They came to rescue all the people caught under the debris and Eri used her quirk to heal them. Sen'no said, "I think we should get into the hero class just by our actions."

Eri smiled, "I hope so and I hope you get in as well."

The two then left, which Eri thought, 'I hope Kota doesn't do anything reckless on the zero-pointer.'

**Gym Gamma**

Kota was cutting robots and getting people's backs then he saw the zero-point and shouted, "Finally! A worthy opponent! Our battle will be legendary!"

He then used his used his quirk to fly really close to the machine then he started cutting into the machine. He cut into the machine to find wires and other stuff and though, 'Okay which wire does which?'

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the machine's fist coming towards him which he quickly flew away from his spot. The machine punched itself so hard, it destroyed itself which Kota said, "That's it, I expected more. Well I guess we are done for the day."

He headed down to get back in his clothes to meet up with Eri, Kamin, and Kokoro to head home. Before they left, they saw Nezu coming up to them and said, "Hello you four, we hope to see you all on campus but I would like to borrow Kamin if you don't mind."

Kamin left with Nezu, the three were terrified until Kamin came back; Kokoro asked, "What did he asked?"

Kamin smiled, "Guess who is Nezu's personal student?"

Jaws dropped to the ground which Kota said, "You better be joking."

Kamin said, "No I'm serious, I'm going to be his personal student while you three are in Class 1A."

Eri asked, "Wait, he really said that us three made it to Class 1A."

Kamin, said, "I wasn't supposed to say anything, but you are not not going to be in Class 1A."

**The Gentlemen's Tea and Bar**

The four celebrated their success in getting in UA, but Kamin came with a bigger win for being Nezu's personal student which Papa and Mama were a little terrified for their child's safety but they knew his twin sister is always nearby to help him out. The Delta Strike Squad was there to cheer on the four on and then cause some havoc later, then the girls got together to talk about causing havoc in certain areas while the boys talked about which fake heroes to kill and attack Ground Zero's husband Red Riot. Aunt Tomoko (Ragdoll, but to Shukuken 'Mom') came out to give them some muffins she made, she loves working in the bakery part of the shop on her day shift. It calmed her down from worrying about her daughter on her missions, but she knew her daughter was beyond capable of defending herself.

Everyone took their muffin and Shukuen said, "We'll be back soon mom. Love you!"

Tomoko smiled, "Love you too, my little magician!"

The gang split into boys and girls to go run around to have some fun. The boys thought to themselves the first thing to do is humiliate Alfred's dad which Alfred wants his father to suffer until the day he believes he should be killed. Alfred hated his father because he was not only born from a quirk marriage, but also his father was so abusive to a point to where his mother committed suicide leaving him without some to actually love about him until he found the league.

**Flashback **

Alfred was 12 years old, just got finished with his father's usual abusive training leaving him with some burns and maybe a broken bone. He came to check on his mother who was in her room and will try to comfort her, but he entered it to find her hanging by some rope. After the police investigated and ruled it a suicide, Alfred went up to his father and said, "Her death was your fault and yours alone."

His father looked at him to say, "No, it was her fault for being weak and you inherited the same weakness, which I will beat out of you so you can achieve what I couldn't. That is to best in the top ten heroes, or at most the top 5 for my family name to be written in the text books as one of the best hero families in history."

Alfred ran away few days later, he was hungry, young, and ever since his quirk emerged, he is blind. But he can feel the vibrations from the ground to see (Like Toph from Avatar: Last Airbender), he got his Terrakensis from his mother which he gladly uses but his Pyrokensis was his dad's fire and he refused to use it because it reminded him too much of the abuse. Then one day he was getting mugged by a gang because he refused to give them money, he was doing great until two of his opponents had quirks that allowed them to fly. He was blind and could only feel his opponents on the ground but not the air while they attacked him from the sky, he felt like he was going to die. The only thing he had on him was a picture of his mother and he asked himself why the world was always against him, until he heard the two opponents screaming.

He heard voices and felt movement, the first voice was older and said, "Good job Eri for your skills from the rooftop and Kota that was cool that you used your water to fly."

Eri said, "Thank you Uncle Dabi, but your blue flames were so cool!"

The three came towards him to see if he was alright, Alfred asked, "Why? Why me?"

Dabi said, "Society doesn't care about the people like me and you, and most heroes only care about the fame, which I know too much about how far they are willing to go for that fame."

Alfred asked, "Even Quirk Marriages, constant abuse, and so-called training?"

Dabi said, "Yes, I've been through things, mom went to a mental hospital to get away from my dad."

Alfred then told the three his story and about that his mother (Mary) took her life because she couldn't handle his father (Pairo) anymore. Dabi put his hand on his shoulder to say, "I believe you, we are villains, but your father is worst than us. We fight to end fake heroes, god like heroes, and monsters like your father. I will ask this once, even if you decline it, the offer still stands, and I will take you to a place where you can get food."

Alfred said, "I will accept it."

Kota said, "He didn't even ask yet."

Alfred said, "He was about to ask to become a villain like the rest of you, which I will gladly take the offer to get revenge for my mother."

The three took Alfred to there base, which after feeding him, Dabi then took Alfred to his home and became the father that they never had, which Alfred got along with Dabi's daughter, Shiroihono.

Over the years he had the will to use his fire and became known as Lava Hound because the combination of earth and fire would make lava. Also, because he had a helmet that resembles a wolf because his mother was from Alaska, home of the most dangerous wolves. He became a strong capable fighter and after a few lessons on fighting against enemies that fly he basically unstoppable. His best friend would be Kota because his mother's real quirk was a combination of Hydrokensis and Terrakensis which Kota's water quirks reminded him of her a little bit. He found comfort from Kota (No homo) and Dabi (Sees him like a dad, again no homo), but he was training to one day destroy his father completely.

**Flashback End**

Kota and Alfred were basically two guys you don't want to fuck with, if they were together, and Ground Zero experienced it firsthand and the first to lived and tell the tale. In the last fight, Alfred broke his right leg and left arm, while Kota cut a hole in him, but it wasn't fatal which disappointed the two. The League had an advantage since the death of Recovery Girl, UA had to get a lot of medical staff and the top 10 heroes didn't have someone to instantly heal them. Unlike the League where they had an Eri to rewind them back to where they didn't have the wound, which the government had an interested in her as much as Izuku and All for One. But now the guys were looking for Alfred's dad also known as Hellflame, which Alfred needed to break him down before killing him.

After an hour they found him with a few other weaker heroes, then they came out of the alley to engage them, Alfred said, "Hey there Hellflame, your still high and mighty as ever."

Hellflame looked at him, "Your Lava Hound and the rest of you are from the league, this must be my lucky day."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Tales of War

**Tales of War**

_**Hey guys and gals, I am at my Wifi-less home and now I will post my many chapters, with my data because I love y'all, that I make over the Spring Break. This chapter will have Alfred's revenge and if y'all remember from the first book when AFO mention Izuku has the same power as an old ally he had in the past and All Might at the USJ recognized the quirk too, AFO will reveal that ally and his story.**_

_**Let's get down to business.**_

Hellflame was now fighting the Lava Hound who he had to admit that was an excellent fighter, but his quirk was familiar to him. Then Lava Hound stopped playing around to then use the street lamps to stab his arms and legs, pinning him to a building. The other guys already killed the other heroes and watched Lava Hound. Lava Hound walked up the Hellflame, "You will pay for your all you've done."

Hellflame said, "What have I done to you, I want answers."

Lava Hound took off his mask, Hellflame in shock, "No…it can't be… your supposed to be dead."

Lava Hound said, "Alfred Kineshisu is dead… all that is left is just Lava Hound or just Alfred."

Hellflame said, "Your replacement will avenge me and he will kill you."

Alfred said, "I doubt that, with you dead and out of the picture. He is free from you and what was that phrase from mother's home land…"

Alfred the impaled Hellflame and burned him, "Ash to ashes… motherfucker."

The guys turned around but before they left, they heard a voice shouting, "STOP RIGHT THERE, VILLIANS!"

They saw Lemillion, Mind Control, Red Riot, and Real Steel; the guys knew they were in trouble because Kota can handle the Ground Zero but not Lemillion or Mind Control. Another voice was heard to say, "I will not allow you four to take them, you know why…"

The guys then saw Izuku in his Puppet Master outfit, he continued in a dark tone, "_**Because I am here.**_"

Kota in shock, "Puppet Master, you've come to save us?"

Izuku nodded, "I can have my student and my daughter's boyfriend get captured, also I'm itching for a fighting with Lemillion. So, two birds with one stone."

Izuku opened a portal for the guys to get out, Kota then came out to see Sensei and everyone watching the battle in the shop. Everyone watched the fight, which Kota heard Sensei saying, "He is just like you, old friend."

Kota heard him say that before but never asked about it, so he asked, "Who is this old friend you speak of?"

Sensei chuckled, "Do you want to hear about it well, be warned it's a sad tale."

Kota nodded and Sensei said, "This is the tale of my very first friend, my best friend. This is sad tale of the villain, Vlad the Impaler…"

**30 years since quirks appeared**

A young teen and his family of a younger brother, mom, and dad were eating in their home. They lived in a world were quirks were saw as inhuman and they were a family of quirks, the father turned blood into weapons, the mom can control people's minds after they response to her, the younger brother had a quirk that to whoever's blood he drinks he can copy their quirk for 10 minutes. The teen's quirk was when whoever's blood he drinks he can control them, copy their quirk and add it to him, this was the first Blood Puppet user. That night government agents raided the house to capture the family, the teen got the younger brother to escape, but the mom and dad killed; the only success in the raid was the teen's capture.

**5 years after capture**

The teen was experimented on, tortured, and his mind broke; he was labeled as 'Blood'. They wanted to turn him into a weapon, until one day an intern dropped a pen near Blood which led to his freedom. He slaughtered all the people who broke him, experimented on him and tortured him; when he finally went to the boss of the organization, he was dead. A man was there with him, the man killed him, Blood said, "I wanted to kill him, but I see you must have a better reason."

The man turned around to say, "He is one of the many people who kidnap quirk users and experiment on them. What is worst is that it is government funded him which is why I'm leading a group of people to rise up to destroy this government, but I need more power."

Blood was in shock that man is fighting to avenge many like him, he then said, "I will join you, I follow your command until I no longer can. I will do anything you ask."

Blood told the man his quirk and power, which the man chuckled to said, "You will be a perfect follower mister…"

Blood said, "I only know what they call me 'Blood' but I don't remember my real name before I was captured and my mom and dad were killed by them."

The man said, "I will not call you that, because that was your experiment name, I will call you… Vlad. Because your quirk involves blood like the vampire Dracula who was inspired by Vlad the Impaler."

The newly name Vlad bended the knee to said, "I will accept the Vlad as my own, my name is Vlad."

The man said, "Hello Vlad, my name is All for One."

This was the beginning of Vlad the Impaler, this was All for One found his truest follower and his first friend.

**10 years after they met**

Vlad was known as the super villain 'Vlad the Impaler' because how used the victims' own blood to impale them. He copied many quirks to make himself stronger and better to keep his role in the underworld as 'The King's Right Hand'. He kept order in the underworld and killed those who opposed AFO, he was a demon who serves the devil. He went so far to kill the president of Japan every 5 years to remind people of his power, and his master's, no friend's, power. When heroes were established, the two fought side by side as they slaughtered their enemies.

They ruled Japan through the shadows as King and his right hand, Vlad found a copy of a longevity quirk that allowed him to live longer but not as long as his friend. All for One would help him find one but Vlad said, "It will be fine, I will appear when we least expect it."

But what the two didn't know was that Vlad was going to fall into pit of pain and suffering.

**50 years after they met**

Vlad was on an assignment to make a few deals with some yakazas until a hero appeared, the hero was known as 'Fate: The Cursed Hero'. The two fought until Vlad grabbed him and impaled him, but before the hero died, he put a curse on him that makes him burn into a crisp when he walks in the day light. AFO saw his friend burning in the daylight which Vlad told him what happen which led AFO to search for a cure but until then, Vlad had to work in the night.

**100 years after they met**

AFO and Vlad were now fighting the 6th user of One for All and his many friends, the battle lasted hours but in the end they won. But before they celebrated, one of the dying heroes jumped up to poison AFO but Vlad pushed him out of the way and took the poison. AFO killed the hero, which they learned that Vlad's blood was poisoned by a poison that kills him as fast as his copied regeneration quirks could heal. Which made Vlad heal slower than before, Vlad had to not only hide in the dark and rest longer to heal. The longevity quirk that Vlad copied made him look like in his early 50s which AFO saw that his friend was dying in front of him so AFO started putting more time and investment into his friend's recovery. Vlad would chuckle and say, "Don't worry my old friend, I'll be fine. Just continue the war that we have been fighting for decades."

**120 years after they met**

Vlad was sleeping in his lair until he heard the door break down, he saw the 7th and 8th wielders of One for All; Nana and All Might. Nana said, "Vlad the Impaler, your reign of the nightly terror has ended. Surrender now or…"

Vlad got up and laughed, he was about 136 years-old but his body looked like he was 60. He walked up to them to say, "I would die before surrendering Nana… just like your master."

Nana and All Might charged at him which he summoned quirks to withstand their punches and to fight back with speed and power. But when he got damaged, he couldn't heal like his early days, he kept fighting until Nana and All Might did a combined punch to give him a fatal blow. Vlad laid on his bed dying, he then used a quirk to send a communicate to AFO one last time.

AFO was so close to figuring out the cure to his friend's problem until he heard his friend in his mind saying, "I'm sorry I have failed you my friend, but I would also say thank you. You were the only person who was there for me and gave me propose in my life. You were my best friend and my only friend. It was an honor serving you, Akuma Izueimu."

AFO fell to knees when he heard the message of his best friend and cried for a minute. He got up in rage to avenge Vlad, he warped to Vlad's location to find Nana, All Might and now Grad Torino who just arrived. AFO then took the body of his friend and put it through a warp gate, he turned around in rage to then blast the building. Nana then got Gran Torino to fly her successor out of the area, which AFO was enjoying All Might's suffering. Nana turned to face him which he then smiled to said, "Thank you for the wonderful show, Nana."

He charged up an electric ball of energy and continued, "Vlad would had loved it too, but I swear to Vlad that you and your successor will one day pay for killing my only friend."

He released the ball to kill her and destroy the entire city, he then went to Vlad's body to for fill his promise to Vlad to bury him with his family which surprisingly it was next to his brother grave. AFO really liked the convenience of visiting his brother and his best friend but was saddened for many years.

**First Time Izuku used his quirk**

The day was normal, Izuku sitting on the bar stool enjoying breakfast, Tomura playing video games, and Kurogiri bartending, but then he noticed the blood of the two guys got in Izuku's drink. He kept watching to see if Izuku's quirk activated on blood and saw Izuku's quirk worked exactly how Vlad's quirk worked. When he told Izuku about his quirk and scheduled his training, he cried because it was like he found Vlad again. He then had to look at his family history if they find out who his real father was. Then as they found out Stain was his father, he looked into his family tree and found that Izuku was related to Vlad, Vlad didn't have children and he didn't rape. Vlad told AFO that he had a younger brother that he helped escaped from capture, the younger brother had children and Izuku came from that younger brother. AFO saw how Izuku fight almost like Vlad and talks a little bit like him, AFO though to himself, 'This must be Vlad's successor.'

**Present Day**

Kota leaned back to the chair as he listened to the story and asked, "Does Izuku know?"

AFO said, "Of course I've told him, he loves learning more about his family. He loves the story and Vlad's sad ending."

Kota said, "It's sad that Vlad died before you could have cured him, but the fact that you had to watch and couldn't do anything about his aging. The curse to force him to night time and poisoned his blood to destroy his body to protect and serve you, he truly believed in you."

AFO said, "Correct, he was my first friend. But Izuku swore to be Tomura's and my right hand, just like Vlad, which I will do everything in my power to help him in his time of need."

Everyone was watch as Izuku was throwing Lemillion and Mind Control around into Real Steel and Red Riot. AFO looked at Kamin and Kokoro to say, "Izuku's children are indeed going to much stronger than him but he will have experience to beat them."

Then after Izuku escaped to back to the shop, he asked, "So, what is the win-loss ratio?"

Toga pulled up a board that reads, '110 wins, 1 lose, and 5 ties'

Izuku asked, "Is the 110th victory today?"

Tomura said, "You bet."

Which then they through a party to celebrate the occasion, while AFO sat down in the back thinking, 'I bet Vlad is smiling on me from the afterlife.'

**The Next Day at UA**

Today was the first day of school for the four spies and they were ready for anything. Kamin had to go to Nezu's office to begin his first lesson taught by the mammal while the other three headed into class 1A, the hero course. The three walked in to find their classmates in groups meeting each other and talking to each other.

Eri found Sen'no and started to talk to her and congratulate her for making it in. Kokoro went over to talk to the electric earlobe girl and a pink and steel grey alien girl which they were full of energy. As for Kota he saw Nemuidesu sit on the far corner next to the window, he walked over to say, "Hey"

Nemuidesu said, "Hello there, you must have done good to get here."

Kota said, "Yeah, I could say the same for you."

Nemuidesu said, "No big deal, but since you here you call me Nemu."

Kota said, "You can call me Kota."

Kota sat next to him because he saw there was something strange about him since he first met him and couldn't figure out what it was. Then the brown-haired kid with the glasses was people to get their feet off the desks, which a few people did. Then the door opened to reveal their teacher in a sleeping bag and said, "If you're here to make friends then I suggest you leave."

Everyone was speechless by the fact their teacher was in a sleeping bag, which the teacher in a bored expression said, "I'm your teacher Mind Control and we are going to do our quirk evaluation tests. Meet me in Gym Echo in your gym clothes."


	6. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

_**Hey guy and gals, so here I am, wind burnt and dehydrated from the day before from fishing all day. But I going to hit y'all up with a new chapter of this story. Let's get down to business!**_

**Gym Delta**

Everyone is in the gym ready to do this test, which they were wondering how they will do the test. Mind Control and Kamin came to view Mind Control said, "This is Kamin Midoriya, he will assist me in the test."

Kamin waved and said, "Hey Kota, Eri, and Kokoro; I know you three will ace this."

Kokoro pouted, "Are you not going to be doing anything Kamin?"

Kamin smiled, "The most I'll do is record how great everyone did, besides I have ice cream for you after this."

Kokoro giggled and hugged him, Eri and Kota facepalmed while everyone was starting to get the wrong idea about the twin (I will not do incest, by the gods no, but I can make some misunderstandings). Mind Control gave Kota a ball and asked, "How can you throw back in middle school?"

Kota quickly said, "50 meters."

Mind Control said, "Now do it with your quirk."

Kota then used his water creation to shoot the ball in the sky but not too far, which Mind Control showed '319 meters' on his phone. Then the pink and grey alien girl said, "This looks like fun."

Mind Control said, "Being a hero isn't fun, if you are here for fun then I suggest you leave. Also, whoever gets last place gets expelled."

Then Mind Control gave the ball to Nemu, he threw it and the meter counter revealed '500 meters' which everyone's jaws dropped at the sight. After everyone did that, they were given other tasks, like the gripping test, which Eri and Sen'no got pretty low on but that was to be expected. Kota used OFA and Kokoro used her multiple quirks to easily pass it, but Kota looked at his new friend who pushed the grip machine to it's limit with ease. The speed race was intense; Kota, Kokoro, the brown-haired boy with pipes coming out of his back, Nemu, and a black hair boy who made an entire motorcycle in seconds. Mind Control shot the gun and Kota as he was flying to the finish line thought, 'My only challenge in this race is Rocket man, Bob the builder, and Kokoro, this will be…"

He blinked and saw Nemu at the finish line before anyone was half way to the finish line, as everyone finished that race, everyone looked at Nemu in amazement by how well he was doing. Kota, Eri, Kokoro, and Kamin were thinking what kind of quirk he is using, but they saw that he had finished his 10th Monster Energy drink and 26th energy bar, which they were questioning the bullshittery behind this.

After they finished Mind Control posted the results in class which looked like this:

**1****st**** \- ****Nemuidesu Taikutsu**

**2****nd**** – Kota Izuni**

**3****rd**** \- Kokoro Midoriya **

**4****th**** \- Aisufaia Todoroki**

**5****th**** – Tsukuru Todoroki**

**6****th**** \- Okireto Kaibara**

**7****th**** – Goremu Koda**

**8****th**** – Sanmi Tetsutetsu**

**9****th**** – Kaeru Tokoyami**

**10****th**** – Mienai Ojiro**

**11****th**** – Rezakon Ayuma**

**12****th**** – Rumi Amajiki**

**13****th**** – Daisy Bowie**

**14****th**** – Gomento Bonda**

**15****th**** – Uku Iida**

**16****th**** – Russell Ford**

**17****th**** – Eri Midoriya**

**18****th**** – Sen'no Hitoshi**

**19****th**** – Teza Denki**

After everyone saw the results, Mind Control said, "Oh, I was lying about expelling people, and you all can call me Hitoshi-sensei. But I hope you all learned something from this, also you all will introduce each other for the rest of class."

Hitoshi got back in his sleeping bag while everyone got to introduce themselves, Kota got up to explain his 'Water Creation' then sat down. Then Nemu got up to say, "Hi, my name in Nemuidesu Taikutsu but call me Nemu. My quirk is called 'Slow Down and Real Illusions' it allows me to slow down time and bend reality to my will, but there are limitations."

Everyone was in shock about his quirk, Kota thought it was some sort of enhancing quirk, Eri thought it was a strength enhancing quirk, and Kokoro really wants his blood. Kota asked, "How did this help you on the test and what is with the energy drinks and food."

Nemu chuckled a bit, "Well, I made temporary realities for each test except the speed test that you all were in. As for the speed test, I slowed down time and ran to the finish line. But the quirk really drains my energy, which means I eat and drink a lot of energy to restore myself."

Everyone was seeing the picture, he wasn't strong or fast, he just bends reality to where it looked like it and slowed down time to make it look like he is fast. Kota thought, 'Imagine a quirk like that, I want to get him to be a part of our side.'

Uku got up to say, "Does that mean you cheated on every test except the speed test?"

Nemu said, "No, Hitoshi-sensei said to use our quirks for each test, so I did. But if you asked me in middle school if I cheated a test, then yes I used my quirk to hide the answers I had on my desk and I have never studied in my life."

Nemu was just trolling Uku because Uku from a private school, while Eri and Kota were discussing why Aisufaia looks familiar. Which at the end of the day everyone left to go home, which the four arrived at there home. Eri used 'Fast Forward' on herself and Kota then headed over to the rest of the gang. After a while of places to go and who they should fight Alfred asked, "What time is it?"

Shiroiono said, "About 6."

Alfred said, "I got a little thing to do, excuse me."

Alfred left which Kokoro asked, "Who wants to see what he is up to?"

The guys really didn't care, but the girls were interested so Shukuken, Shiroiono, Aimi, Kokoro, and Eri headed out to see what Alfred was doing. The girls were a great party to have, Shukuken was a girl with many tricks up her sleeve literally, Shiroiono produced white flames and was like her dad but if Dabi was a teenage girl. Aimi made clones like her dad, but she can control them if they got out of line. Kokoro had a lot of power, quirks, and was sneaky while Eri can kill a person without hesitation and use her quirk 'Life Asportation'. The quirk allows the user to take years off a person's life span and add it to the user's lifespan as well as the user can extend a person's lifespan in exchange for the user's lifespan.

The five followed Alfred from a distance until he stopped at the park to sit on a bench waiting for someone. The five were in the crowd watching from the distance buying treats and drinks pretending to be a normal group of teenage girls. They had to remember Alfred is blind, but he can see using the vibrations on the ground, which means crowded places gave them the advantage. After five minutes they saw a teenage girl with mixture of crimon red and snow-white hair appeared to Alfred to say, "Hello"

Alfred smiled, "Hello Aisufaia, nice to 'see' you at this time of day."

Aisufaia giggled from Alfred made a sight joke because he is blind, Eri and Kokoro recognized that the girl is in the hero course. When they told the other girls, their jaws dropped by the information, but they wanted to see where this goes. The two then went off to see a movie, then to a cat café, then lastly to the beach which the five followed them. The two were having a blast, which the five spies took pictures so they can blackmail him later into getting them stuff. Alfred walked Aisufaia some distance to her house but not all the way because he is villain, because her parents are heroes and her dad is the #4 hero in all of Japan.

As he left the five grabbed him and dragged him into an alley, Kokoro used a quirk to summon a knife and asked, "Okay Romeo, when have been going out with the daughter of the #4 hero?"


	7. Just Another Day

**Just Another Day **

_**Alfred got caught by the girls, now he has to explain himself. Pray for our homie that he will make it out alive and has a good story of him and Aisufaia. Well I think me and the gang will continue to try to make this sequel the best it possible be which I love this story. Well let take another crack at this.**_

The girls surrounded Alfred which he said, "I 'see' I'm in big trouble here."

The girls looked at him seriously, which he asked, "What?"

Kokoro said, "We want to hear your story, please tell us."

Alfred smirked, "Well that is a story…"

**Two Weeks Ago**

Alfred was out for a walk looking for a fight because ever since he and Kota injured Ground Zero to where he was out of commission for a while and he was getting bored. Alfred saw with the vibrations of the ground that a group of thugs were about to corner someone, Alfred went over to the group and beat them up before they had the chance to fully corner the person. The teen girl he saved said, "Thank you mister?"

Alfred said, "Lava Hound and please don't call me mister, I'm only 17."

The girl asked, "You're the infamous Lava Hound, why would a villain save someone?"

Alfred said, "Not all villains are cold blooded killers, some of us have reasons to be villains to do the right thing."

The teen asked, "The right thing?"

Alfred said, "Like preventing more people like Endeavor and Hell Flame, also to rid the system of fake heroes and heroes seen as god like."

The teen was interested in Alfred, his personality which to her was kind and gentle, she was the grand daughter of Endeavor and knows about what he did to her dad, grandma, aunt, and uncles. Alfred walked off which the teen asked, "Will I see you again?"

Alfred chuckled, "Depends, most people would try to run from me. Why would you want to see me again?"

The teen said, "I want to learn to be a true hero and save people, the league's goal is to stop fake heroes and god like heroes, but I want to learn about this ideal hero you all see."

Alfred turned to her, "Well meet me at the park tomorrow at around 6, sounds good?"

The teen nodded and said, "Aisufaia"

Alfred hummed, "What was that?"

Aisufaia said, "My name is Aisufaia."

Alfred said, "See you tomorrow, Aisufaia."

**Present**

Alfred said, "That is how we met, satisfied?"

The girls let him go, Aimi said, "I'm disappoint honestly, but not a bad story."

Alfred smirked, "Sorry my interacts can't for fill your fantasies."

Shiroiono said, "Come on nii-san, mom and dad will worry about us if we are out this late."

The girls dragged Alfred back to the base to then go home and call it a night. The next morning Eri got her and Kota to go back to being 15 again which Kota didn't like it because he had to go through hormones again. The two headed off with the twins which Eri talked to Kota, "We learned that Alfred has been going out with a girl yesterday."

Kota drinked his coffee then shrugged, "So, Alfred has a right to go out with any girl of his choice. What happened with his date?"

Eri said, "His date turns out to be…"

Kokoro interrupted Eri to say, "Aisufaia!"

Kota choked on his coffee and Kamin chuckled, "Not so loud Kokoro, but how scandalous of Aisufaia."

Kota asked, "Wait the fire and ice wielding daughter of the #4 hero, Shoto Todoroki?"

The girls nodded and Kota said, "When I mean any girl I meant like a normal teenage girl around his age, not the daughter of one of the best pro heroes in the country which she is also planning to become a pro hero."

Eri asked, "What are we going to do?"

Kota sighed, "Nothing for now, is Alfred happy around her?"

Kokoro said, "Very happy around her."

Kota said, "She isn't causing us problems, so we will let this go but hopefully Alfred has a plan when it goes to hell."

The four got to school which Kamin went to Nezu for a special assignment as the three went to class to find their teacher in a sleeping to say, "So we are going to do a team building exercise today, get in your hero outfits and meet me at Gym Gamma."

**Gym Gamma**

Hitoshi and another teacher were waiting for the students to come out in their new hero outfits. The teacher was wearing a black and orange outfit with grenade like bracelets, which Kota looked at him and recognized him on the spot. The teacher said, "Hello class, I'm Ground Zero but you all can call me Bakugo sensei. I will be your combat teacher."

Eri looked at Kota and was getting him to calm down, Kota was thinking, "What the actual fuck, what are the odds that one of my teachers is the pro hero that I nearly kill almost weekly. I got to keep my cool, just calm down."

Bakugo said, "So we will draw your names and you will split into teams of two. Then we will make the teams play heroes versus villains, the villain will be protecting a bomb which the heroes must either arrest the villains or recover the bomb from the bomb."

Eri raised her hand, "But don't we have 19 students?"

Hitoshi said, "Nemu has no problem being solo."

Nemu, who was in a tuxedo with a red and grey tie sitting in a chair he made with his illusion powers, said, "Of course I have no problem."

The teams were separated into two except Nemu:

**Team A: Kota and Kokoro**

**Team B: Eri and Sen'no**

**Team C: Aisufaia and Meinai**

**Team D: Goremu and Sanmi**

**Team E: Tsukuru and Rumi**

**Team F: Okireto and Kaeru**

**Team G: Rezakon and Russell**

**Team H: Daisy and Uku**

**Team I: Teza and Gomento**

**Team J: Nemuidesu**

Bakugo then pulled two pieces of papers out of a hat and said, "Hero team A vs Villain team H."

Kota looked at Kokoro and knew the plan right away, the villain team went inside to prepare for the fight. Kota asked, "Okay Kokoro, you have a quirk to camouflage yourself, right?"

Kokoro smugged, "Yes."

Kota told her the plan and finished with, "Okay Kokoro don't smash… yet."

Then Bakugo said, "Okay heroes, you may now enter."

Kota and Kokoro entered to find it completely empty floor, then as they went upstairs Kota saw a few star shape objects coming towards them. Kota quickly got 'Steel Cutter' to cut them up. Daisy said, "Nice reflex."

Kokoro camouflage herself to go find the bomb, Daisy said, "Oi Numptie, the girl is heading for the bomb."

Uku on the top floor said in the ear piece, "I beg your pardon, what is a numptie?"

Kokoro got to the top floor undected by saw the bomb was floating in the air, which she realized Uku was the love child of Ingenium and Uravity. She had to think of a quirk to get up to the bomb, she never really didn't have a flying quirk, but she remembered 'Springlike Limbs' and thought she can jump to it. Kota was down stair facing the British foreign exchange student, which he had to admit she was fast and used the star shaped object to attack and to fly around. The two were flying around attacking each other until found an opening and destroyed the star she was flying around on.

Daisy came crashing down and Kota handcuffed her, then he asked, "Kokoro, did you find the bomb?"

Kokoro said, "Yeah, but it's floating around pretty high in the air so I'm concluding to 'Springlike Limbs' and 'Multiplier' to help me get up to grab it."

Kokoro looked at the bomb and Uku is trying to find her, then she said, "Springlike Limbs times 2."

Her legs became springlike then she flew off the ground at great speed and grabbed the bomb, which Bakugo said, "Hero Team wins!"

Uku yelled, "NO!"

Then the two teams got out which Bakugo said, "Great job to both teams, but class who was MVP."

The class had a debate on Kota or Kokoro because it was Kota's plan but Kokoro was the one did the clean grab. But Bakugo chuckled, "Okay, the next match is hero team B vs villain J."

Nemu said, "Okay I'm going, good luck ladies."

Nemu walked in the building which the girls had to think of a plan to beat a powerful classmate. Sen'no said, "Just my luck that our opponent can manipulate reality and slow down time."

Eri said, "But remember it consumes his energy like crazy, you saw how many energy drinks and energy bars he ate back at the quirk evaluation test."

Sen'no then remembered what Eri was talking about because it was the first time she has seen a human being consume 10 Monsters and more than 20 energy bars. She thought that no human can do it but yet there was one. Then Bakugo said, "The hero team may enter the building."

Eri said, "He also said he makes illusions for now, so we have a chance."

The went inside to find Nemu with the bomb, which Sen'no threw her scarf at him, but he dodged it and came at them to knock them down. He looked down to say, "I'm so sorry, I hope you're not hurt. Is it wrong to attack you, is it wrong not to attack you? I mean the line on this one is really blurry to me right now."

Eri grabbed his leg to say, "We are fine."

Nemu asked, "So you are going to rewind me if I don't surrender?"

Eri nodded, which Nemu smirked, "Sorry but me and the bomb are on another floor."

He and the bomb disappeared, which the two got up which Sen'no said, "That was a good illusion."

They head up to the second floor where he and the bomb was, which Sen'no asked, "What if this is an illusion?"

Nemu asked, "What if this entire assignment was an illusion that I made just for my entertainment? What if we were all in class and you all haven't left your seats? What if…"

Sen'no threw her scarf to catch Nemu which he said, "Sorry about annoying you but I'm not on this floor either."

He disappeared with the bomb, the girls were getting annoyed by this. Then Eri said, "We have to play his game until he runs out of energy or we run out the clock."

They got to the top floor, which Nemu said, "So you finally found me."

Nemu summoned a katana and a few samurais to help him out, which Eri and Sen'no were outnumbered but they were determined. The girls charged at them, the samurais stepped in to protect their creator which Eri would rewind then back to nothing like they came and Sen'no disarmed and kicked ass. Eri thought she would be a great ally in combat, Nemu kept creating more to weaken them but he fell to one knee which the girls charged at him. As the girls were about to hit him, he looked up to say, "Sometimes the best stories begin and end where it started."

The girls hit him, and he disappeared with the bombs, the girls were in shock then realized he gave hints that indicted he was on the first floor with the bomb and that they were in an illusion the entire time. Eri looked at the clock and they had one-minute left to go back to the first floor to grab the bomb or capture him. The girls got to the first floor with 15 seconds left and saw Nemu in a sleeping bag getting sleepy with the real bomb next to him. The Eri ran to the bomb and Sen'no ran to capture Nemu, which they did right went the timer went up. Bakugo yelled, "HERO TEAM WINS!"

The girls were tired and Nemu chuckled, "I'm getting really sleepy here, can I just lay here and sleep?"

Sen'no said, "You and me both… you and me both."

Nemu asked, "Sleep buddies?"

Sen'no laughed her ass off but agreed on sleeping when they got back.

The three got back to everyone and Bakugo smiled, "Amazing job from both teams, I mean your performance was amazing, now class who is MVP?"

Tsukuru said, "It's Nemu, because despite being captured, he led the heroes away from him and the bomb. He also tired them out, but his only disadvantage is that his power makes him sleepy, he almost won. He had an excellent plan, execution of plan, and if he surpassed his limit he could have won."

Bakugo said, "Correct."

Nemu said, "Thanks for comments, but now I'm going to sleep with my sleep buddy."

Nemu and Sen'no got in their sleeping bags to sleep for the rest of class, which Bakugo laughed because Sen'no was just like her father and their teacher Eraserhead. After a few other battles which some of them were quick like the one between Team C and Team I because Aisufaia froze the building and feet of the opponents; school ended and the homework was to write a paper on what they could have done better.

Eri asked, "Can I see the video of me and Sen'no versus Nemu?"

Kota pulled out his phone to show her his recording of the fight, Eri saw her and Sen'no fighting nothing while Nemu was in his sleeping bag smiling at them and as they went up, he giggled a little bit. Eri said, "That quirk is bullshit, I mean he didn't do a thing."

Kota said, "Well I would love to meet his parents, I mean one of them with a reality-based quirk and one with a time-based quirk to make this overpowered love child. Sensei will shit himself when he learns about this quirk and what it does."

Eri said, "True, but you and Kokoro did an excellent job on your fight."

Kokoro said, "I wanted a challenge, I wish I could have fought Nemu because look at that power."

Kamin said, "Easy Kokoro, we will get his blood soon, but for now be his friend."

Kokoro pouted a little bit, which they were on their way to get that homework done and report their classmates' quirks to the leaders of the league. After a while, it was 7:00 and the original members of the Vanguard Action Squad, Ragdoll, Izuku, Tomura, and Sensei enter the meeting room in the shop. Then Eri and Kota in their normal forms (Age 21) which Sensei said, "How are you two doing?"

Eri said, "Doing great."

Kota nodded in agreement, which they turned on the TV to beginning their presentation, the league loved the many great quirks of the Class 1A. But like expected, Nemu was the star that shined a little too brightly, Sensei asked, "Why did you not attack him and continue to go upstairs Eri?"

Eri said, "His quirk is what he called, 'Real Illusion and Slow Down', which he can manipulated reality and can slow down time but at the cost of his energy. So he gets really sleepy after the more he slows down time and manipulates reality."

The room was in shock about this student's quirk, which Sensei said, "That is indeed a powerful quirk to have but the side effect can be fixed what does he use to make up for it."

Kota showed a video of the quirk evaluation test of Nemu chugging 10 Monsters and a ton of energy bars to get his energy back, which some of the members thought he can't be human to just consume that much pure energy at once. Sensei said, "Try to get him on our side, and Aisufaia as well because of her relationship with Alfred."

Kota asked, "You know about it too?"

Izuku asked, "And you didn't?"

Dabi said, "I saw Alfred save her and the beginning of the relationship and told everyone here about it, which we began teasing him about it ever since."

Eri and Kota were a little upset that they were told about this, but they forgave and forgot to head off to do what ever they wanted.


	8. Bizarre Shit Begins

**Bizarre Shit Begins**

_**Okay now I am ready for this… hopefully. Sorry guys, I really love my chaotic neutral boi and his lack of fucks to give. Now I will focus on my other stories which is now time for Kota and Eri. Enjoy the show!**_

It's been a week since the four got into UA which Kokoro and Kamin were learning like your average teens their age. For Eri and Kota they were 21 years old in 15-year-old bodies which wasn't really fair for some people that they already knew the answers most tests and other stuff. Kamin enjoyed his privileges being Nezu's personal student which he has been working on a special project for a special event.

Lunch time came which Kamin would come in to get his twin sister Kokoro to come eat in the teacher's lounge which everyone got used to it. Eri and Kota were trying to think of ways to convince Aisufaia and Nemu to joint them but couldn't think of anything. Aisufaia didn't have an abusive dad like Endeavor or Hellflame which that was going to be difficult. The bigger problem was Nemu, very little was known about his parents. He had a quirkless mother until she died from a car accident and his father was a writer from America who travels a lot but constantly sends money to Nemu to take care of himself. Nemu lived alone with dog and a cat in a nice apartment that allows the animals which Goremu has been to his place before.

The two had theories on Nemu's father but that was all they were, just theories. They sat next to him which he was with Goremu, Sen'no, Uku, Aisufaia, and Tsukuru; they were have theories on each other's quirks. Aisufaia asked Eri, "Eri, is it possible to rewind something you have already rewinded, rewind a rewind?"

Eri thought about it and said, "I have no idea."

Kota asked, "Aisufaia, can you make flaming tornados like your dad?"

Aisufaia nodded, "I can also make ice tornados as well."

Kota looked over to Nemu who had notebook with a picture of a teen in an old school uniform on it with the words 'All Fiction' above him, Kota asked, "Who is that?"

Nemu looked up, "Who?"

Eri said "On the cover of your notebook."

Nemu said, "Oh Misogi Kumagawa, he is a legend where I'm from, most say he is a myth. His quirk 'All Fiction' allows him to control nothing and he has the strongest reality and time-based quirk in existence. I would love to meet him one day."

Tsukuru bluntly, "If he is a myth then isn't it just a story to inspire people and isn't real."

Nemu had some tears running down his cheeks while keeping a straight face, "I guess you're right."

Goremu was cheering him up and Sen'no said, "You didn't have to be that blunt. For all we know he could be real it's just we are in a reality where it hides his presents."

Nemu said, "He didn't mean to Sen'no and I forgive Tsukuru for that comment."

Kota and Eri were going to ask Sensei and Izuku about Misogi when they go back home to see why 'All Fiction' was so cool to Nemu. Then they went to class to discuss the USJ trip, the UA Sports Festival, Hero Internships, and hero names which are coming up. Then they headed to the Gym Delta to train on their quirks, which Kota was focusing on water pressure, Eri on rewinding some of Nemu's illusion dummies and sword play, and Kokoro was training to use multiple quirks at once.

The teachers called it a day and called the janitor to clean it up, which on the way out Eri forgot her notebook in the clean room and was hoping no one has read it because she did her secret hobby on it. When she came in to find the classroom completely clean which she was in awe for a moment until he heard a voice, "Yep, that is everyone's reaction when I finish cleaning a room."

She turned to see a fair skinned man, black hair with a shirt reading '39', and wearing sunglasses, which Eri asked, "Hello mister?"

The man pulled out a 'Wet Floor' sign, "Kurin Furiza, UA's only clean-up crew."

Eri looked at him in curiousness, she had noticed him before which made her think if there are other people she hasn't seen. She said, "Oh, I'm here to get notebook a left here, Mr. Furiza."

Kurin raised an eyebrow before handing her notebook to her, "This? Found it underneath the desk?"

Eri took it and said, "Thank you."

She then continued her way home, which Kurin yelled out, "Just a tip! Add a lock to that '50 Shade of Grey' book of yours! Keep those fantasies of you and that water kid to yourself!"

Eri was now red and running out as fast as she can and pretend she didn't hear that.

**Next Day**

Bakugo and Hitoshi were looking at the progress of the students, they had their favorites already, but the class wasn't growing together. Then the teacher noticed the UA janitor and they and the perfect idea. Kurin held up a finger to stop them, "No. I know what you two are thinking, and no. I'm not using 20th Century Boy against your students. Not only it's overkill, but it's also unfair. If you do, I'll put Bakugo in a frilly pink dress, add make-up, and upload it onto the internet."

He paused, before adding as an afterthought, "And charge a few bucks for each view."

Hitoshi said, "Come on, what can possible go wrong. You get to beat these kids into shape, and they will help we will pay for the damage that will be caused by this exercise."

Kurin glared at him before unzipping his jacket to reveal a white shirt with the words 'Murphy's Law' on it. Bakugo said, "Okay class, we want to see if you can put a fight with Kurin. Whoever defeats him gets an A on their midterm."

Hitoshi smiled as his class was about to be destroyed and they were going to learn from this. Kurin sighed, before smiling, laughing at an inside joke, "Want me to stand still, or move around?"

The students looked at him in confusion for they had no idea about Kurin's quirk. Then Kota combined OFA and Water Creation to fly at him in at almost blinding speed to punch him. Kurin quickly dropped to the ground and crossed his arms as the attack hit… and instead utterly destroyed the ground around him. Kota jumped back, "He's strong and has an absolutely unbreakable defense. This will be a challenge."

The other students nodded, which Aisufaia used her fire and ice to see how he would react to elemental attacks, while her brother made an RPG to see how Kurin would react to powerful weapons like an RPG. Some of the students prepared for a counter attack. Kurin simply grinned and kept his position. The fire and icy blizzard didn't scratch him and the RPG did nothing as well, which the student were thinking on how to defeat him. Eri said, "That unbreakable defense has to have a limit."

Kurin suddenly moved, faster than they could react. He quickly went up to Kota and threw a mock punch, locking up part way. Kota reacted out of instinct shot his 'Hydro Pump' at him, Eri saw the speed of Kurin and thought she was next so she prepared for a counter attack. Kurin revealed a baseball in his other hand and threw it at Eri, which she caught the ball but Kurin punched her in the gut sending her flying back. Kurin then continued to beat the collective ass of every student with ease except Nemu. Nemu put up a fight by slowing down time to attack him when he was moving but Nemu ran out of energy and got punched in the face to be sent flying back.

Kurin did a JoJo pose to say, "That is what I call true gender equality by kicking everyone's ass equally."

The teachers laughed their ass off by their student's getting their asses handed to, which the students got up in pain. Hitoshi noticed Nemu's body and Sen'no's body disappear and saw him sleeping in a sleeping bag next to Sen'no in her sleeping bag in the corner of the gym. Hitoshi grabbed the ears of both of them to say, "What are you two doing?"

Sen'no said, "Dad let me go back to sleep."

Nemu said, "Sorry, I haven't had my 10th cup of coffee this morning and I ran out of my energy drinks."

Then Kurin started to explain the power of 20th Century Boy that he is invincible to any attack but at the cost of being immobile. Everyone took notes of the quirks and quickly saw weaknesses which Nemu asked, "When my illusion slowed down time and attacked you when you started to move did you get hurt?"

Kurin said, "I know that your illusion was an illusion so no it didn't hurt."

Nemu was a little disappointed but he was glad to see what the quirk did, but his classmates still looked at him questioning about his coffee and energy drink addiction. Bakugo got a phone call and said, "Excuse me, the husband is calling."

Hitoshi said, "I'm real sure the original phrase is 'The wife is calling' but since it's you I'll let it slide."

Bakugo walked off to take his husband (Kirishima), Kurin yelled, "This damage is coming out of your check."

Hitoshi said, "I know this will come out of my check, but it's worth it. I'm going to call Cementoss and Uravity to fix this."

Then the class left, and the teachers did too which Kurin said, "Valentine, we're in the clear."

Valentine came out, "Are you sure?"

Kurin scoffed, "Yeah. Listen, gather the others, we need to teach these kids about observation and creativity."

Valentine nodded and vanished, Kurin sighed and started the cleanup.

**End of the Day**

Eri, Kota, and Kokoro told Kamin about Kurin which Kamin laughed because they got their asses handed to them. Kamin said, "I will do some research on him, but I think I will convince Nezu to make him a teacher for combat training class as well."

Kokoro punched her twin on the shoulder, "You are sadist!"

Kamin chuckled which Eri and Kota were nervous that Nezu was rubbing off on Kamin because Kamin did have a sadist side from his mother that sometimes came out, but it was rare. Kokoro asked, "What is the secret project keeps making you work on?"

Kamin chuckled, "It has something to do with the sports festival and that is all I'm going to say."

Kota and Eri realized that Kamin was designing the sport festival speed course like he dreams of doing, in their heads they yelled, "FUCK!"


	9. Date Night and More Bizarre Shit

**Date Night and More Bizarre Shit**

_**Finally let's get to this story, no words just let's do this.**_

Eri and Kota were done with school and ready for the weekend which Eri said, "You know…"

Kota looked at her, "Yeah"

Eri got them back to 21 to say, "We haven't had a date in a while."

Kota smiled, "I guess I have to take you on one tonight, which I have made plans for it."

Eri smiled at him, which Kota in his head, 'WHAT PLANS?! YOU HAVE NO PLANS, YOU DUMBASS!'

Eri said, "I'll be ready in about two hours."

Eri left to get changed which Kota looked in the mirror to whisper, "I can do this."

Kota walked out to make come up with a plan which Eri's father stood outside the door with car keys, dinner reservations, and movie tickets. Kota fell to his knees, "You are a saint, Mr. Midoriya."

Mr. Midoriya said, "I know… Eri really loves you and I like you, so I will help you out."

Kota got up, "I owe you a favor, but I will accept it."

Mr. Midoriya said, "I know you are a man who never forgets his debts and stands with your word. Now have fun tonight, but no funny business."

Kota then ran to his room to get changed which Mr. Midoriya said, "They grow up so fast, but they are still little angels to me."

After two hours the two came down stairs to head out which Eri parents told them to be careful which when they left, Mrs. Midoriya said, "The kids have left, what shall we do tonight."

Mr. Midoriya took off his shirt to say, "I know exactly what to do. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Mrs. Midoriya giggled, "I love when you say that last part."

**Eri and Kota's POV**

The two got in the car which Kota opened the door for her, like a gentleman, then he went to driver side to drive. (Note: I'm not saying Kota is driving because he is a man which I'm also not implying men are better drivers than women.) Kota drove to the movie theater to watch 'The Notebook' (Which in my experiences chicks love that shit) which Kota knows Eri loves that stuff and he gets bored by movies like this, but he will get interested in it for her. Which they were relaxing which then Kota heard something then saw Alfred and Aisufaia in the theater as well, which he hoped to god Aisufaia doesn't recognize them. Which he whispered, "Don't look to your right…"

Eri looked to her right to see Aisufaia and Alfred, which he facepalmed, "What did I just say?"

Eri said, "Look how cute they are."

Kota said, "Sure, yeah, what if she recognizes us."

Eri said, "She won't recognize us."

After the movie they went to an Italian restaurant for some food which Eri got some chicken alfredo and Kota went for that ravioli. The two then walked around to a festival that was being held nearby which Kota saw how well plan Mr. Midoriya planned this entire thing. The two had fun playing the games and other stuff then the fireworks were set off. They watched as the multiple fireworks flew through the sky which they were holding hands (Oh, how lewd of me). They walked around a little bit and came across a cat café which they looked in to find Nemu, Sen'no, Sanmi and Goremu were inside playing with the kittens. Goremu accidentally bumped the table which Goremu was scared he scared the kittens which Nemu was comforting (No Homo!) him that he can't do such thing. The two outside find their interaction funny and adorable, which they continued got to the car and drove it back to the house.

**UA**

Everyone was at the classroom talking about their night which Hitoshi said, "Okay class, today we are going to the USJ to learn about rescue operations, what to do in a disaster situation, and combat training."

Everyone was interested in today's lesson which Hitoshi said, "We will have Lemillion, me, and Ground Zero to make sure you all are safe in case of the USJ attack back when I was a student."

Everyone looked at him which Kota asked, "Is there anything we learn in advance?"

Hitoshi said, "You can say the combat training is going to be… bizarre."

Everyone got up to go to there hero outfits, which they got on the bus to admire each other's outfits. Eri dressed up like a ninja but all grey and red, Kota wore something like Water Hose except aqua blue and grey. Kokoro wore a skin-tight black suit with some stripes and Kamin wore a red suit with black stripes. Everyone else had suits resembling their parents or a combination of their parents which for some of those Russell had a simple factory worker uniform, Daisy had on a suit (Something like David Bowie would wear if he was a she), then Nemu wore a simple suit which Kota concluded that it wouldn't be hard to train Nemu by Izuku and Kurogiri on what to wear.

They enter the USJ to find Kurin shuffling a deck of cards, which the students were confused yet curious on what is going to happen. Kurin signed, "So here's the deal. My drinking buddies are going to fight you guys in groups. Each has a quirk, and its your task to find out what they are. A fair warning, though: They're professional Assassins."

And with that, he threw the cards up abd all around them. The moment one of them came contact with his head, he vanished. The students got back to back to prepare for any attack, suddenly an arm comes out from one of the cards to grab Eri by the ankle. Eri got dragged underneath the card and quickly many followed until Kota was the only one left. Kota was confused as hell, he decides to pick up one of the cards. Suddenly Kurin said, "Try to keep up, kid."

Kurin knocked Kota down and pressed on him which then Kota found himself in the flood zone. Kota asked, "Did any of you found anything?"

His group had no idea what was going on, but they knew that this was their group of six. It was Kota, Eri, Aisufaia, Kaeru, Sen'no, and Tsukuru which means they muscle and brains as well as the blunt and dark Kaeru. Suddenly, it got colder… to the point of the water slowly getting icebergs which Aisufaia used her fire to melt the iceberg and her brother made a boat for everyone to get on. A voice asked, almost conversationally, "Did you know? I'm supposed to teach you kids my power and kick some habits. I get the teaching bit…"

Suddenly, with the ice in the middle of the deck, a figure was encased in it, his voice suddenly yelling, "BUT HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO KICK HABITS! &!% !&!% !&!% !"

Kota used a little bit of OFA and Water Creation to make a water jet to cut through the ice and Aisufaia surround herself with a flaming tornado. The assassin revealed himself as 'Ghiacco' jumped off as the water vapor around him condensed to form a suit with ice skates… and proceeded to skate on the surface of the water. The students were in a debate on whether to evaporate all the water, freeze it all, or try to figure out his next move. Kota remembered that 'Water Manipulation', which he will tell people that it's part of Water Creation, he had so he used it to try to grab Ghiacco. Instead… the water also froze, causing Ghiacco to stop, before turning towards Kota. He quickly began skating to the boat, Kota then charged at him using his Water Jetpack (A super move that he uses water creation to fly around) to fly towards Ghiacco like a madman. Eri then shout, "KOTA! YOU JACKASS!"

Everyone on the boat stopped to look at Eri in shock that someone so sweet and innocent just cussed which Eri asked, "What?"

Everyone shrugged it off quick which Kaeru use his frog shadow to try to get Kota out before he hurts himself too bad. Ghiacco merely punched the boat's hull and caused it to sink, which Aisufaia decide to freeze the water around the boat to make the boat now on an iceberg. Her brother was making net guns with several nets to try to catch Ghiacco, which he, Eri, and Sen'no were using the net guns. Ghiacco suddenly yelled, "Recon is over!"

The group then suddenly reappeared where Kurin was, they looked at him in confusion, but kept their guard up for incoming attacks. Kurin glanced at them, before going back to reading his newspaper. The group were suddenly warped again, this time in the mountain zone. Eri then notices someone was nearby and warns everyone of the person's presents. Sen'no suddenly sunk into the rock as it were liquid, before it solidified again; which many others were 'sinking' into the rocks.

Kota got Eri on his back to fly off the ground while Aisufaia made an iceberg to get her, Tsukuru, and Kaeru off the ground. Suddenly, stone spikes were launched at the iceberg which Kota used 'Steel Cutter' to cut the spikes down while Aisukuru shot ice spikes to destroy the spikes. A person briefly jumped out of the rock, and 'dove' back in, effortlessy swimming in the ground. Kota asked, "Is it me or are we facing reverse Jesus Christ?"

Eri asked, "Like instead of walking on water, he is swimming on land?"

Kota nodded which Eri said, "Well I would like to see him turn wine into water."

Kota landed on the iceberg with the others which Kota said, "This guy's quirk reminds me of Lemillion's quirk except he also controls the rocks as well."

Eri said, "It looks like the only people with the advantage are the ones who can fly, which means Tsukuru make us some jetpacks."

Tsukuru made everyone a jetpack, but as soon as they are made the man made them 'sink' into the ground. Kaeru, Kota, and Asiufaia got out of the ice to help the other two to get out, but Kaeru started to feel the effects of the cold ice Aisufaia made with Kaeru was a frog after all. Aisufaia quickly warmed him up to help him keep going, all the students then found themselves with Kurin again, falling slightly due to how cramped they all were.

Kurin was still reading his newspaper speaking up, "Please take this moment to stretch a bit. You've already saw 3 different quirks, so there's two more left."

Aisufaia asked, "Whose secret children are those?"

Bakugo chuckled, "Like father like daughter."

Hitoshi laughed a bit reminding him back when Shoto Todoroki asked him back in the day if he was the secret love child of Eraserhead. Everyone in the class was now coming up with ideas on what the quirks were, which Kota went up to Nemu to asked, "What do you think the quirks are?"

Nemu said, "Well for you water skater, I'm assuming it's a water manipulation quirk, ice quirk, or time quirk."

Eri asked, "Time quirk?"

Nemu said, "It's possible can slow down things around him to 'freeze' things, but hell if I know. As for your reverse Jesus Christ, no idea."

Sen'no asked, "Who did you face?"

Nemu chuckled, "Some guy with a shrinking quirk and another guy with a weather controlling like quirk."

Kota asked, "What did you do for them?"

Nemu said, "Nothing for weather man, but for shrinking man I had to really slow down time to find him to punch him in the face."

Eri asked, "How slow?"

Nemu said, "To my current limit to where it's almost stops time."

Which now everyone was thing of the mysterious fifth quirk of the warping quirk that moves them from zone to zone, which Kurin asked, slightly in a bored tone to Bakugo and Hitoshi, "Is it okay if the kids play in an empty ant farm?"

Hitoshi shrugged, "Your guys, your training, your lesson plan. I don't mind just don't kill my students."

Kurin nodded, "Right… best stick with the doll houses instead."

The students briefly felt a small poke before Kota and Eri's group appeared in an empty room with several doll houses, arranged as if it was a neighborhood. Tsukuru said, I have a bad feeling about this."

Kaeru said, "Can we destroy the houses?"

Everyone looked at him by the question but didn't disagree with the idea but if Uku was there he would have ranted on him how that isn't hero like behavior. The intercom buzzed to life in the room, Kurin said, "Oi Formaggio, let the kids play hide and seek for a while. Show them the power of your quirk: Little Feet!"


	10. Bizarre Lesson

**Bizarre Lesson**

_**Okay, let's do this! So will let you guys know if the Bizarre appears in the chapter name then it's a Jojo refenerce.**_

The students begin to notice they were starting to get smaller than the doll houses as he interncom spoke, "In case you misunderstood class, your task is to find Formaggio within five minutes. If you fail, you'll all instantly be returned to normal size, regardless of where you are."

Kota said, "Okay I think we should start 'cleaning house'."

Kota then flooded every doll house to force anyone and anything to get out the houses. Everyone else looked around to see Formaggio. All students reached the size where doll houses are like normal houses to them. The students were now in a more difficult situation than when they started. They were now checking every possible place, then Kota realized he didn't get the attics of the houses and started flooding those out. No one came out, they were now the size where their heads reached the doorknobs of the doll houses. At this point, Eri thought to herself that she can reverse the effect. She then went back to her original size which she then did it to everyone else.

They then looked down to find Formaggio under some rubble, but it was all for naught as they began to shrink again. Eri and Kota tried a combo where she constantly used her quirk to rewind herself and Kota at the same rate as Formaggio was shrinking them. Right when Kota was about to grab Formaggio the intercom said, "All right, times up! If you would now allow yourselves to be shrunken down next to the tissue box and be covered by a tissue, you'll be out and back to your original sizes, along with being shown where Formaggio was hiding the entire time."

Eri and Kota stopped what they were doing so they can shrink, and everyone did what they were told. They reappeared and were properly reized, Kota's hat was lifted up slightly as a man jumped out and grew to his full size. The man stretched a bit as Kurin nodded to the man, "Formaggio"

Kota quickly readjusted his hat back to its proper position, which Eri giggled a bit. Kota asked, "Well, where is the last person we have to face?"

Kurin grinned, "He has just arrived."

Suddenly, it began to snow. Everyone looked around for the source of the snow, which then a tornado occurred out of nowhere. Kota then recommends that Asiufaia make a wall of ice to stop the tornado. The sky cleared to product a harsh sunlight, which Kaeru began to feel dehydrated which Asiufaia melted the ice to kaeru to drink while Tsukuru made an umbrella for him to hid under. Kurin finally spoke, "That's enough, Weather!"

The weather returned to normal as Kurin clapped his hands, then everyone reappeared to where Eri and Kota's group was at. Kurin asked, "Now excluding me, how many quirks did you all go up against?"

Everyone though about it then Kota said, "Well commonly it would be one quirk for one person, but I feel like some of them had more than one quirk."

The class looked at him in question, Eri understood what he was saying and thought he might be right. Kurin laughed, "Actually, it's was one each. However, they apply their quirks differently. Which ones did you think had more than one quirk?"

Kota said, "Earth Swimmer and Ice and Water Skater. The reason is that he was swimming in the ground and making spikes, but if your saying he has one quirk then is must be a Terrakinesis quirk. As for the other guy, I thought he had a hybrid quirk like Aisufaia's fire and ice but with water and ice, which if he had one quirk it would be Water Manipulation but must stronger."

Nemu said, "I believe that guy has a time quirk like me that slows down things around him."

Tsukuru asked, "Where did you find a person with a weather controlling quirk?"

Kurin scoffed, "I found him at a bar while I was doing a drinking contest which later caused a mess at Dagobah Beach causing it to be a landfill. I felt bad about it until some green haired kid cleaned it up… all by himself." (Remember where Izuku trained in FAS chapter 2)

Eri asked, "Who was that green haired kid?"

Kurin said, "No idea, but he did a good job cleaning it up. Time to reveal the quirks."

Valentine came out from underneath an American flag the was on the ground, which Valentine spoke entertainingly, "Ta-Da~! My quirk is what I call Sandwich Warp."

Kota said, "A Warp quirk that explains."

Teza asked, "But how does the 'Sandwich' part work?"

The class was about to facepalm then they realized that she did have a valid point, which Valentine said, "It's simple yet frightening: if I'm stuck between two different things that press together, I can warp to another place, just so long as two things press together."

Valentine suddenly vanished under the flag, and reappeared underneath Kurin causing Kurin to fall over. Nemu asked, "So you can't warp everywhere because you need two things pressing together, but do you need to know coordinates or anywhere you have been before?"

Valentine admits, "There's a range, so I have to 'resurface' after a certain distance. But I will not reveal the range is, but it's like a swimmer taking deep breathes between strokes."

People took notes on his quirk which Teza asked, "Nemu, aren't you tried? I mean you did use your quirk a lot today."

Nemu said, "Well I ran out of energy since Earth Swimmer, so I had to use a part of my quirk which I hate to use."

Kota asked, "What is this part you hate?"

Nemu said, "When I run out of energy, energy drinks, and energy food… I can take other people's energy around me."

Eri asked, "What?"

Nemu asked, "Aren't you all a little tired right now?"

The class did notice they were more tired than usual, which Nemu said, "I'm fully recharged now, I will stop it."

Hitoshi said, "Next time ask permission first."

Nemu said, "Yes, sensei."

Kurin said, "Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, Ghiacco!"

Ghiacco skated towards them and stopped as he growled, "I have a quirk that freezes anything and control the 'ice' that comes from it. Liquids turn into solid, gas turns to liquids. I can also instantly undo anything I freeze."

Kota said, "That explains how you skate on water, because you are constantly freezing and unfreezing the water."

Aisufaia thought about trying to do that to move faster from place to place without leaving ice everywhere. Kurin pulled out a gun to shot Ghiacco but Ghiacco froze the gun shot it couldn't shoot. The students were shocked that they allowed to bring a gun to school but Bakugo and Hitoshi knew no one was going to die. Ghiacco said, "Projectiles also have a problem hitting me as well because I can freeze them in place."

The student wrote down notes on the quirk which Kurin said, "Time for the Ground Swimmer."

The ground rippled slightly before a man jumped out of it, "Within a certain range of myself, I can make any ground me behave like a liquid without compromising the structural integrity. The 'spikes' were merely the 'liquid' ground that I split out of my mouth, hardening back to normal after being out of my range."

The students were amazed by the quirk and how it was so simple yet complex. The man admitted his weakness that he could suffocate from this and hw he could drown people with his quirk. Then Formaggio blinked at the attention, before scoffing, "Although Kurin calls it 'Little Feet', I call it 'Sized Scaling'. To make it simple if you are half of your original height, your strength is also havled. Same goes for quarter and three-fourths. Although it takes a long time, imagine if you were just an inch high. I'll squish you guys no problem. All that is required, at least for living beings, is a simple prick by an object within my range."

Everyone was seeing what he was saying especially when they got weaker in power as they got smaller. Kurin said, "I dropped out of school and lived on my own. But despite this, I learned about quirks of others via observation and demonstrations. 'Actions speak louder than words', and that includes what is shown today."

Everyone in the class felt enlightened by today and wrote down the quirks, then thought about how they can use their quirks in different ways. Then class ended for the day which Kota, Eri, Kokoro, and Kamin saw Nemu and Goremu running to the nearest cat café. They watched as Goremu told the cats to dog pile (Wait… is a pile of cats still considered a dog pile or cat pile) on Nemu while Nemu was drinking coffee with a shit ton of caffeine to keep him a wake. Goremu then got the kittens to jump on his shoulders which Nemu said, "You quirk is so useful for this, Goremu. I mean you use your vines to attack and use your voice to get the power of animals to help you."

Goremu laughed, "Your quirk is pretty powerful, but you really overused it today."

The two laughed until Eri, Kota, Kokoro, and Kamin came in which Goremu shyly said, "Hello guys."

Nemu said, "Hey guys, it's raining cats here."

Eri giggled, "So you guys really love animals."

Goremu being a shy boy like his dad, "You could say that."

Nemu said, "We love them but I'm afraid of snakes though."

Kota said, "I never expected you to fear snakes."

Goremu chuckled, "When we first met in 3rd grade, we were presented a snake which he kept his distance from it. I convinced him the snake wasn't going to kill him."

Nemu said, "He told me that his quirk involves talking to animals and show it to prove it. So, I believed him and pet the snake, but I still believe every snake near me wants to kill me."

Goremu laughed, "Not every snake wants to kill people, especially you."

Nemu said, "Have you seen 'Snakes on a Plane'? That is one of my reasons I fear them."

Kota said, "The movie is fake, they wouldn't allow snakes on a plane in the first place."

Nemu said, "Goremu allows me to less afraid of snakes and I help him get confidences to talk to people."

Nemu and Goremu did a fist bump which then they continued to play with the kittens and cats, until the four left. Kota said, "Nemu is afraid of snakes, you learn something new every day."

Kokoro said, "I'm going to use my snake quirk to sneak up on him and scare him."

Eri said, "Do it, I want to see his reaction."

Kamin said, "I would love it recorded as well, but make sure you make yourself a big python."

Kota said, "Jesus, you guys are sadists."

Eri hugged his arm, "Well you are dating a sadist, you know?"

Kota felt goosebumps and was a little terrified by her statement. Kamin and Kokoro were giggling by this which the headed home which Mr. Midoriya was making dinner while Mrs. Midoriya was folding up clothes. Which they had dinner and told them about their day which Mr. Midoriya knew every single assassin that they face because he either worked with them or fought against them at least once. Eri asked, "Dad, Kurin told a story of how he and few buddies trashed a beach but one day, a green haired boy cleaned it up. Do you know the boy?"

Mr. Midoriya said, "Of course I know him, that boy was me."

Kota asked, "You are 'The Spirit of the Beach'?"

Mr. Midoriya said, "Yeah, I can't believe they called me that."

Mrs. Midoriya said, "Your father did it to train his body to become stronger to make his quirk stronger."

The four listened to the story of why he did it, then Eri and Kota went into their outfits to head to the base to see what kind of trouble they wanted to get into. They went to the 'The Gentlemen's Tea and Bar' to find Kurogiri telling a group of three men that he wasn't going to give them water. The green eyed and white hair man asked, "What is wrong with giving us water?"

The tall man with six different elements asked, "Yeah, why not give us water?"

Kurogiri said, "Because every time I give you three water, you turn it into wine, whiskey, vodka, or any basic alcoholic drink."

The man who looked like Ghost from Call of Duty said, "Come on guys, it's time to pay for the alcohol instead of cheating a poor man out of business."

They got their drinks and paid for them which Kurogiri then saw Eri and Kota which he said, "Your group is waiting for you two."

The two nodded which the white hair green eyes man said, "Kurogiri, I need an entire bottle of Wild Turkey Whiskey."

Kurogiri sighed then handed the bottle over which the man made money appear from his hand after grabbing some butterflies, which Kota thought that was pretty cool. They continued to the room to find everyone which they sat down to plan on who to attack next which would be an agency called 'Olympus'.


	11. A Side of Villainy

**A Side of Villainy**

The Delta Squad stood in front the hero agency known as 'Olympus', every hero who works in the agency is named after ancient Greek and Roman gods. Kota asked, "Are you sure you can't destroy it with 'Earthquake'?"

Alfred said, "I can feel the support beams in the building are made of some sort of super rubber. It was designed to withstand earthquakes of all kinds, uncuttable by your 'Mountain Cutter', and it requires Shiroiono's fire to melt the beams. It definitely deserves to be one of the most secured buildings"

Kota nodded and Eri said, "Well time to cause havoc on one of the world's most secured buildings."

Aimi made three clones each person including herself; they split them up into the clones prevent anyone from getting in or out of the building, the clones who joined the combat against the heroes, and the ones who go around town to distract the other heroes. The squad came in with the clones they are fighting with, they saw sidekicks on the first floor, which Kota and Alfred just beat them with ease with fire, the marble in the room, steel from the railings, and water. Eri, Shiroiono, and Desuparu went down stairs to deal with the beams, while everyone else fought everyone who dared to challenge them.

Shukuken noticed the clones outside were in trouble so she threw 10 marbles at the heroes and cops, which they turned into 10 high end class nomus. Alfred was destroying everything around him, some water was about to hit him, but Kota came in to take its control. Alfred felt three people coming toward them, he asked, "Are those the ass hats in charge of this here establishment?"

A man dressed in a with toga and olive branch crown said, "How dare you call us that."

A woman in a white dress hissed at them and another man with a trident grunted, Kota smirked, "Lava Hound, you just pissed Zeus, Medusa, and Neptune. Let's show them they are no gods."

Alfred chuckled, "I wish I could _see_ the look on their faces after this, but you know."

Shoron looked at Alfred, "What do you m… Oh, I forgot about that."

The four stared at the three which Kota said, "Alfred gets Medusa, I get Neptune, and you two get Zeus."

They nodded, which Alfred walked up to Medusa which she activated her quirk, but nothing happened to Alfred. Alfred used the marble surrounding them to hit her and throw her around. Medusa got up in rage, "Why wouldn't you turn to stone?!"

Alfred chuckled, "Your quirk involves eye contact but I'm blind because of my quirk… I _see_ you are at a huge disadvantage here."

Medusa was angry by Alfred's sight jokes which she came up to punch him, but he made a jail cell to keep her in. Alfred left her so he can help out fight Zeus because his lightning is very dangerous. Kota was at a stalemate with Neptune because they can create and manipulate water, Kota decide to use OFA to help him win this. Kota used the quirk to make his water stronger and more uncontrollable to where neither of the two can manipulate it. Neptune dodged and ran from the water, but Kota decided to use his fourth quirk that he hasn't shown off. Kota had an ice quirk that froze things nearby and manipulate ice around him as well. Kota froze Neptune to where he couldn't escape which he looked over to see Medusa was in a jail cell and everyone was fighting Zeus.

**Downstairs**

Eri and Desuparu were taking care of the security bots while Shiroiono was melting the beams of super rubber. Eri asked, "How much longer?"

Shiroiono deadpanned, "A little bit longer."

Desuparu said, "That's what you said a little bit ago."

Desuparu jumped around touching the robot to cause them to disintegrate with ease, while Eri would shoot them and slice them up. Shiroiono then melted her last beam to make the building fall easier, which they quickly ran back up top to tell the others.

**Upstairs**

Zeus was flying around throwing lighting at the four which Shukuken threw razor cards back at him to cut him up, while Shoron was flying around him at great speed to slice him with his katana. Alfred was on the ground throwing fire around like a maniac and Kota throwing some punches at Zeus. Zeus was overwhelmed with their skill and their numbers which he was getting tired. Zeus made a last-ditch effort to unleash his lightning everywhere to take out the four, as much as he didn't want to hurt Medusa and Neptune, it was a risk he was willing to take.

He then charged up his lightning which Kota saw Eri, Desuparu, and Shiroiono come in some jumped in front of them to make a thick wall of ice. Alfred quickly made a stone wall to protect him, Shukuken, and Shoron from the lightning. After Zeus released it, he only injured himself, Medusa, Neptune, and the sidekicks which Alfred said, "I _see_ that we won this fight."

Desuparu was about to say something until he realized Alfred was blind, "Dammit Alfred, why do you keep joking about your sight?"

Shukuken said, "Thank you Alfred."

Shoron said, "I see that you have save my life again."

Alfred smirked, "You're welcome, as to answer Desuparu's question… I like to get special treatment for being blind and I would like to remind people of that."

Kota said, "Okay let get out some we can bring this building down."

They left the building then Alfred put his hands on the ground, which then the earth started shaking until the building collapsed. Alfred said, "I can feel the heart beats of the heroes inside the building."

Kota smiled, "Good… maybe they might learn their lesson for acting like gods."

They walked off doing what they wanted to do which Kota had to go to his work shift at the bar, Shoron went with his dad to kill some fake heroes, Alfred had a date with Aisufaia, Eri went with Shiroiono, Aimi, and Shukuken to go hang out at the mall, and Desuparu went to go play at the arcade with Enso who just finished robbing a bank with his gas. Eri with her friends wondered around the mall to get some ice cream, they didn't have their villain outfits on which they looked like just some friends hanging out.

They saw and bought some stuff, then Eri saw Nemu and Sen'no walking around the mall. Which Shukuken asked, "Eri, you alright?"

Eri said, "It's him, the guy who can slow down time and manipulate reality. Don't call me Eri around him or they will find me out."

Shiroiono sighed, "Why can't we just kidnap him and the girl he is with?"

Eri said, "That girl with him is the daughter of the #2 hero Mind Control. She can brain wash and he can screw with our minds, that is not chance I'm taking."

Aimi asked, "What if we followed them to see what kind of relationship they have?"

The other girl looked at Aimi like that was a pretty good idea, which they decided to follow them. They followed them to the sporting and outdoors shop which Nemu held two different sleeping bags and asked, "Sen'no which bag should I get? I mean red is my color, it keeps the temperature, and it's comfortable. While the blue one is made of tougher material to last longer, keeps temperature, but not as comfortable as the red one. I have no idea; can you help me decide?"

Sen'no stared at the two then said, "The red one is also 2500 yen ($22.50 more or less) less than the blue one, so get the red one."

Nemu said, "Thank you, I couldn't figure this out."

They headed to the toy shop which Sen'no asked, "Which one should I get?"

Nemu said, "I think you should get the sloth; it fits your personality and sloths are cute."

Sen'no smirked, "I see you are a man of culture."

Eri and the girls were giggling a bit from this, which Sen'no got the sloth after Nemu pushed her to let him to pay for it. They followed the two in a movie theater to see what they were watching, which the two were watching Terminator 8 (Jesus Christ the sixth one is scheduled to come out in July which is crazy to think about), which the girls were questioning their taste in movies. They kept following them around until Nemu asked, "Do you ever feel like someone is watching you sometimes?"

Sen'no said, "Yeah, like my dad watching me from a distance or something."

The girls turned to go somewhere else to pretend they weren't following them, but Nemu laughed, "You're funny… wait do you think your dad is watching?"

Sen'no smirked, "You see that mirror over there?"

Nemu looked at the mirror she was referring to which he looked at it and saw the top left corner of the mirror to see Mind Control sitting at a bench reading a newspaper. Nemu said, "You have good senses, must be from your dad teaching you to be a ninja."

Sen'no laughed, "A ninja?! We aren't ninjas."

Eri, Aimi, Shiroiono and Shukuken were giggled from the situation the two were in which Eri said, "If we keep following them Mind Control will be on us."

Aimi said, "What if we follow them a little more for information for you to use."

Then Nemu said, "Your father is funny, I wish my dad was home more to tell his jokes."

The information got Eri's attention which she decided to stay to follow them, Sen'no asked, "What do your parents do for a living?"

Nemu said, "My mom died when I was five in a car wreck."

Sen'no said, "I'm sorry for your lost."

Nemu shrugged it off, "It's fine, I got my dad but he I rarely home because of his job."

Sen'no asked, "What does he do?"

Nemu said, "He is a writer and journalist that flies around the world to write anything from nature to politics. He would send me phone calls, pictures, and letters to tell me how he is doing, he gets good money for me and he does help out with how to improve my quirk."

Eri knew the information but it still saddens her to listen to him say it, which Sen'no asked, "What was your mom like? What is your dad like?"

Nemu chuckled, "She was a nice quirkless women, who loved animals and cooking. My dad has my quirk, but he calls it 'Reality Control and Time Control' which he was a result of a quirk marriage, well that is what he tells me. He never revealed his parents though, well I last saw him a few weeks ago before he flew off, he tells me that my quirk will get strong enough to completely control of reality and time."

Sen'no's jaw dropped, "With that kind of quirk, he can do whatever he wanted, why isn't he a hero or a villain instead of a writer?"

Eri and the girls were trying to process the information because it was a lot to handle. Eri whispered, "Yeah, why isn't he well known?"

Nemu said, "He doesn't want to be a hero or a villain, he wants to be a humble and hardworking individual."

Sen'no asked, "Really?"

Nemu nodded which she said, "Well I didn't expect that."

Nemu chuckled, "No one does, I would like to know how this quirk came to be, but I like to use it for good… I also want to get a pizza, want to get one?"

They ran off which Eri watch Mind Control get up to follow the two which Eri said, "Well I got more information on him, but I need to how to get him to join the league."

Shukuken said, "I think you should focus on Asiufaia first before you can manage to get him to join. But now… I'm hungry as well."

Aimi said, "Same!"

Shiroiono nodded and Eri sighed, "Okay, we will get some McDonald's on the way back."

After their McDonald's trip they saw Alfred with Asiufaia which Aimi said, "Follow them, the night is still young."

They then run to follow the two to satisfy their curiosity and entertainment for the rest of the night.


	12. The Festival

**The Festival**

_**Sorry I haven't been doing my multiverse, but I have been more interested in these other stories lately. So, the students are getting moved into the dorms and the sports festival is here. Let's see this goes.**_

**The Dorms**

Kota got settled in his new dorm room, which he then looked to see who lives next to him. He looked to see his room was between Tsukuru and Nemu which he knocked on Nemu's door. Nemu opened the door, "Hey Kota, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Kota raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Nemu said, "Sorry, that was a strange thing to ask."

Kota said, "I was seeing who my dorm neighbors are."

Kota looked in Nemu's room which Nemu opened his door wider, "Come on have a look."

Kota saw that he had the Texas flag, a leather cowboy hat, a Texas A&M banner, a comfortable bed, and pictures of animals and landscapes (I'm from Texas so this isn't offensive, this is somewhat accurate to some… some have University of Texas). Nemu said, "My dad is from Texas, he tells how beautiful the place is which he gives me some stuff from the place."

Kota looked at hat and asks, "Can I try the hat on?"

Nemu nodded and Kota put on the cowboy hat which Eri came to check on him. When Eri saw Kota with the hat, she blushed thinking of a cowboy Kota and thought, 'Oh no! Why is he hotter as a cowboy?!'

Kota asked in concern, "Are you okay, Eri?"

Eri said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kota took off the hat to put his hat back on, which Nemu asked, "Who lives on your left side, Kota?"

Kota said, "Tsukuru."

They went over to check out his room, which Tsukuru asked, "Can you help me with the dimensions of the rooms, so I build a few things."

Kota chuckled, "Sure."

Tsukuru made some tape measures except Nemu which he just made one with his quirk, they made the measurements. Tsukuru drawn the room with the measurements and said, "Thanks guys."

They left which Nemu said, "He realized that I could have made some illusions of what he wanted then after adjusting the illusions he could have then made the real thing."

Eri looked at him, "Why did you bring it up?"

Nemu giggled, "I didn't realize it until now."

They wondered into see some of the other girls in Goremu's room, which Eri asked, "I wonder they are in there?"

Kota wondered the same thing which they came in to see he had rabbits and flowers in his room. Nemu chuckled, "Goremu… you know how to win the hearts of girls."

Goremu shyly, "I don't mean to."

Eri went to pick up a little white bunny to pet it which Kota thought, 'Cute!'

Kokoro came in to play with the rabbit which Eri asked, "Where's Kamin?"

Kokoro with wide eyes, "He went to put the finishing touches on the Sports Festival race and a few other things."

Eri said, "Oh no!"

Kota in shock, "The festival is going to be a massacre."

Everyone looked at them in fear which Nemu chuckled, "How bad could it possibly be?"

Kota said, "I will go write my will now."

Kokoro said, "Nezu probably given him a limit on what he could do, so it might be as bad as we think."

Sen'no asked, "If he had no limit, what would he do?"

Kamin came in to say, "Easy; I would put zero pointer and 3 pointers everywhere, land mines everywhere, quicksand in some random areas, get some of the pro heroes to pretend to be villains that everyone has to fight, and that is for the race course."

Everyone looked at him in horror which Kota said, "You should tone it down and make the course not kill us."

Kokoro smiled, "I'm excited by you testing me, Kamin!"

Nemu said, "Okay after hearing how he would do it… I am going to bring more energy drinks for this."

Eri said, "We know you are going to slow down time and speed run it."

Nemu smiled, "That was the plan since the beginning."

After some time Eri and Kota went to the living quarters to watch some TV, which they saw some of the Vanguard Action squad were causing some trouble for the heroes and their escape. They heard a door open to see that Aisufaia entering which Eri asked, "Aisufaia, I thought you were playing with the bunnies in Goremu's room?"

Aisufaia deadpanned, "There's bunnies?"

Eri nodded which Kota asked, "Where did you go to?"

Aisufaia said, "I asked Nemu to make an illusion of me being here so I can go meet someone…"

Eri smirked, "A boyfriend?"

Aisufaia blushed, "It's not like that."

Eri giggled, "Sure, it is."

Aisufaia went to her room which Kota said, "You really like to tease people."

Eri giggled, "It helps pass the time."

**Next Day**

Today is the day of the Sports Festival and everyone was excited. They went to the stadium to get ready for the events and looked at everyone who are participating in the event. Class 1A saw Class 1B who are being taught by Real Steel, which they were supposedly came declare war on the Class 1A. Sen'no asked, "When did they come to declare the war on us?"

Gomento said, "I saw the Class 1B's Kopi Monoma came to Nemu to send the message."

Eri and Kota felt like they knew what happened next, which Okireto said, "Yeah I remembered what he said. He said…"

Nemu chuckled, "I would like to see you try, Copycat.I hope I get to see and fight you in the third event."

Kokoro giggled, "You act like their declaration of war is a joke."

Nemu smiled, "I have a little rivalry with Kopi, she has the same quirk as her dad, Phantom Thief. We have very interesting quirk battles."

Eri said, "That is her quirk, she can copy anyone's quirk for a short time if she touches them."

Nemu smirked, "That time limit would be five minutes, which she is has full access to the quirk she copied. My quirk continues to evolve until it reaches its true limit, which she still loves to try to outplay me with her copy in our fights. I must warn you all that she is incredibly smart, smarter than she acts and looks."

Everyone looks at him then nodded to keep in mind of the information he shared, which they came down to field to listen to the person give speeches. Kota asked, "How long until we get to the fun?"

Eri shrugged, Sen'no leaned over to Nemu said, "Nemu, you should have made some illusions for the class, so we don't have to stand here."

Nemu appeared behind her to say, "Sorry about forgetting everyone."

Sen'no freaked out as his illusion dummy next to her disappeared which Kokoro asked, "Where did you go?"

Nemu said, "Restroom."

Then the chief umpire came to the stage which it was Uravity, which she gave a speech. Then they all went to the starting line of race which Kota felt a bump and a blonde girl with blue eyes smirked, "Watch it."

Nemu got next to her, "Hello again… Kopi."

Kopi smirked, "You ready for our race?"

Nemu let her touch him to copy his quirk and he smiled, "I would like to see you try to master it. It has gotten stronger since last time."

Goremu said, "Come on Nemu… don't do that thing."

Nemu shook it off, "My bad."

The light changed and Kota took off flying and Eri got on which Kota didn't mind it. Aisufaia made the tunnel and ground covered in ice and her brother made ice skate to skate the course covered in ice. Aisufaia as she skated off said, "Apologies."

Goremu used his vines to break out and to break the ice in his way, Rumi used her quirk to break out of the ice and fly around. Kota and Eri noticed their classmates are coming behind them, which they saw what Kamin did to the first obstacle. It had zero, three, and two pointers robots and anti-air weapons to keep the student from flying over them. Eri gasped, "What the… why Kamin… just why?"

Kota sighed, "We got to land because those weapons are locking on to me."

They landed to fight the robots which Eri could handle the two and threes but not a zero. Kota used 'Steel Cutter' to cut up robots near him as they ran to the next obstacle. They saw Kokoro coming in to destroy everything in her way and the anti-air weapons, which she used a quirk to give her wings to fly to the next obstacle. The everyone in the stands watched Kokoro's massacre of the robots which Kamin chuckled, "Kokoro knows how to enter a battle."

Nezu asked, "Between you and your twin sister, who is stronger?"

Kamin said, "That isn't a question we can't answer. She is more of the spying and sneaking type with powerful quirks to also defend herself. As for me, I can go fight and I'm not the spy type… I'm more of a strategist and front-line fighter. I wouldn't really compare us in strength or intelligence, but in personality… I'm known to be more polite and kinder."

Nezu chuckled which the pro heroes in the room are always a little uncomfortable when he does that, but Kamin is never creeped out by it because of his sister and he is used to it."

Back to the field, Kota and Eri just finished getting passed crossing the flaming canyon with one-pointers they had to fight, which they saw the last obstacle was a mine field with Nemu and Kopi almost at the end of it. Kota said, "Okay, we need to catch up to them, but my hands are sore from flying that much."

Eri saw the crater they created and asked, "We should follow the path."

They ran through the path of craters to get to the two, who were using the illusion dummies to step on landmines in front of them to clear the path. They were clearly tired for doing this process but Nemu wasn't as tired as Kopi. Kopi has a copy of his quirk and she doesn't have the endurances he has, which Eri asked, "Are you ok?"

Kopi said, "I'm fine, I'm getting close to beat him!"

Nemu chuckled, "I'm surprised you are quicker to adapt to my quirk, but you will collapse and go to sleep in just a little bit."

The dummies went across without exploding which the four hauled asses to the finish line. Kota and Eri had more energy so they gained the lead, everyone in the stands were on edge. Then Eri came out of the tunnel first, then Kota, and then everyone followed. Kokoro said, "That was… fun! Kami knows how to do an obstacle course!"

Kota shouted, "It was almost lethal to some people!"

Sen'no said, "What the hell?! Who allowed the flaming canyon we had to cross which we also had to fight the one-pointers!"

Nemu chuckled, "But everyone made it and didn't die, so they took precautions."

**The Gentleman's Tea and Bar, Private Meeting Room**

Izuku shouted, "WHO THE HELL DESIGNED THE COURSE?!"

Toga said, "Calm down, they won't kill their students."

Izuku said, "Look at it, they had military grade weaponry, the flaming canyon, and crossing a field of landmines."

Enso said, "Wow, Kamin really outdone himself."

Desuparu said, "When he said he was going to have a blast at making the first course of the festival and go as far as he possible can… I didn't know he meant this."

Izuku asked, "What?"

Dabi asked, "You didn't know your son made it?"

Izuku said, "I'm going to talk to him about this… he almost killed some people with this course."

Sensei said, "He's pretty smart, he made sure no one would die from the obstacles. He has safety precautions for the course and because of them, no one died."

Izuku sighed, "I guess your right… but I'm still going to talk to him about put his sisters in danger like that."

**Sports Festival**

Everyone got back to the field after the first match which they were extremely tired from. They went to the screen with energy which Uravity said, "Good job everyone, now on to the next row!"

The screen revealed 'Cavalry Riding' which then Uravity said, "Now for point values for each person in the top 40."

Everyone looked at the point values for the top 40 and Eri was in shock that she was worth one million points. Which Kota could see the face of terror and shock on Eri which he thought, 'Oh no! She's terrified, I must protect her and give her hope!'

Uravity smiled, "Now you all have 15 minutes to assemble a team of up to four, good luck!"


	13. The Festival Part 2

**The Festival Part 2**

_**Eri is worth one million points and she has to assemble a team to help her win the second round of the festival. Kota will be the first to join but who will join Eri's dream team, or if you think about it they just have to defend her while she is wearing the bandanas which you can call it the Eri Protection Squad. Let's see who the EPS is made of. Let's also see the first part of the third event! Let's go!**_

Eri looked around to see everyone was forming, which Kota came up to ask, "Want to team up?"

Eri in relief, "Thank you for being a good boyfriend!"

Kota giggled, "It's what I do."

They looked around to find more partners, which they saw Nemu and Sen'no looking around. Eri asked, "You two want to join?"

Sen'no said, "Sure."

The team of four devised a strategy which Eri said, "Nemu makes illusions of us, while Sen'no brainwashes teams to go after other people, Kota is the firepower, or should I say 'waterpower'."

They nodded to the plan, which they got set up which they looked at everyone else. Aisufaia had Uku, Tsukuru, and Teza which they resembled their parent's team back when they were in UA. Eri looked at them in caution, but Nemu pointed out Kopi's team which has Ground Zero and Red Riot's adopted son Kyojin Kirishima, Bakudan Shoda, and Sumato Sato. The team was all Class 1B, but Kyojin's quirk was Gigantification but he gets bigger than Mt. Lady. Sen'no smirked, "The bigger they are, the hard they fall."

Uravity raised the flag then said, "BEGIN!"

Eri shouted, "NOW!"

Nemu covered them in a red box then the box disappeared revealing multiple illusion clones of them. Lemillion in the announcer's box excitedly, "There are 9 more teams appearing on the field, well if you are in the stadium. But if you are sitting at home, it's all apart of Eri's teammate's quirk: Real Illusion and Slow Down. Add that with Eri's other teammate's quirk: Brainwashing, they are unstoppable. They have a major advantage here!"

The 10 teams ran in different directions which everyone was now on the hunt to find the real team. Hitoshi said, "The illusions are weak, but they can use the quirks of whoever the people they are illusion to. The illusions can not be seen by camera and the damage is fake, but to whoever is fighting them, they believe they are real."

The heroes, who are watching in the stadium, were in awe by power of the quirks but they wanted to see what else they can do. They stopped to get Nemu to make them invisible and watch everyone try to defeat the illusions for 13 minutes. Eri saw that everyone is still going after the illusions which Kota said, "Look at them go after the illusions and look at that one."

They saw Kopi's team battling it out one of the illusions which the illusion of Sen'no brainwashed made Kyojin shrink back to his normal size and not move. Eri had an idea, "Nemu can you make the illusions of Sen'no grab the headbands off some of the teams and bring them to us?"

Nemu said, "No problem."

Nemu made the illusions do what she asked and they illusions gave them the headbands which defeated many teams.

**Gentleman's Tea and Bar, Private Room**

Everyone watched as Eri's team was destroying the competition, which Tomura said, "The quirk combination is overpowered, look at the headbands just floating to them. Everyone is fighting nothing because they are fighting illusion that can only be seen by human eyes. One makes NPCs and the other can make people do what they want."

Sensei chuckled, "She indeed have made a powerful team Kota the real firepower, Nemuidesu Taikutsu the illusion master, and Sen'no Hitoshi the brainwasher. The illusions can use the quirks like the person they are alluding. All that and the real team is hiding in plain sight, indeed she is a genius."

Izuku had a smile on his face by how good Eri was doing, which Toga came in to bring drinks for some people. Jin said, "He has control over these illusions, unlike me but his illusions are real while my clones are real. Interesting."

They loved the combo that Eri has found which they wanted to see what other quirk combos can be made.

**UA Sports Festival**

Eri's team was now running away from everyone else which the other teams were slowing which Kota asked, "Why are they getting slower?"

Nemu said, "Remember my options to gain more energy."

Kota replied, "Energy drinks, energy bars, coffee, draining… You are draining their energy, aren't you?"

Nemu chuckled, "I have to, those illusions really drained me."

Eri said, "Good! We have 10 seconds left."

They stopped and counting down the seconds which they were surrounded by Aisufaia' team and Kopi's team which Nemu had an army for her team to fight and Kota hosed Kopi's team but right before the two teams could grab Eri's headbands. Lemillion shouted, "TIMES UP!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing which Nemu smiled, "I just got fully recharged too."

Sen'no smirked, "I wish I could drain energy like you, are you sure you can't give energy to people."

Nemu laughed, Kota said, "If he didn't drain everyone's energy, they would have grabbed our headbands."

Eri smiled, "I'm glad I made the best team!"

The four high-fived on their first-place victory, which Aisufaia's team got second, Kopi's team got second, and Kokoro's got fourth. The four teams moved on to the final event which was a tournament quirk battles, which Eri and Kota hoped that they don't have to fight Kokoro. Kokoro could easily kill the competition if she was allowed to, but she has been limited to non-lethal methods. But those non-lethal method can several injure a person, which they looked at the board which everyone started looking at board of who faced who. Eri saw that she has to fight Kyojin which she thought she was David and Kyojin was Goliath in this fight. Kota asked, "Are you okay?"

Eri smiled, "I'm fine… I'm going to win this fight!"

Kota looked to see he has to fight Tsukuru, which he looked at Nemu who has the biggest grin on his face, Kota asked, "Who are you up against?"

Nemu chuckled, "Kopi!"

Kopi came laughing, "It looks like we get to fight in the first round, I can't wait for our battle!"

Kota was terrified by this which Goremu said, "Yeah, they are like that when get to fight each other. They don't hate each other… they like to fight each other with their quirks."

Kota asked, "They do this every time they are allowed to fight?"

Goremu nodded which they looked at Sen'no who smirked at who she had to fight, Eri asked, "Who are you up against?"

Sen'no said, "Sumato… if I remember correctly, he has both of his parents' quirks."

Eri asked, "Which are?"

Sen'no said, "IQ and Sugar Rush, tea gives intelligences and sugar gives him strength."

Eri smiled, "Good luck!"

Sen'no smirked, "The only person here who needs luck is you, you are facing a giant."

Everyone got in their seats in the stands which the first match was Aisufaia vs. Teza which ended in three seconds flat. Aisufaia trapped Teza in ice which left Teza unable to fight, which the second match was Kokoro vs. Bakudan. Bakudan's quirk summon bombs from her body that she can detonate them, but she isn't immune to them. Kokoro had regeneration quirks to make her heal faster than the bombs can damage her. Kokoro ended the fight by picking her up and tossed her lightly out of the ring. Eri came to the ring and began fighting Kyojin, Kyojin got huge and decided to grab her. Eri was faster then touched Kyojin to rewind him back to his normal size then karate chops his neck to knock him out. Kota cheered, which now he went to fight Tsukuru.

Tsukuru made a shield and Kota made water to cut the shield then came flying to kick him out of the ring. Sen'no brainwashed Sumato to walk out of the ring, then Nemu drained Kopi's energy while they fought for who was better with Nemu's quirk. When he got back to sit with the class Kota asked, "How come she doesn't drain your energy?"

Nemu smirked, "She doesn't know my quirk does that and I never feel like revealing that to her."

Kota nodded which then they looked to see who they had to fight next, Kota saw he had to fight Eri. He sighed, "I feel like this is rigged, but I'll accept it."

Eri said, "Don't hold back on me, but between you and me. I already got first place in the first event and we got first in the second event, I don't feel like fighting Kokoro."

Kota nodded, then Sen'no chuckled, "I guess you and me will have to fight."

Nemu sighed, "I wouldn't go easy on you and I will win first place for the class."

Sen'no giggled, "You better win for the class if we all fail."

They watched Aisufaia and Kokoro's fight, which Aisufaia tried to freeze her but Kokoro used a quirk called, 'Flaming Breath' to melt the ice then Aisufaia made a flaming tornado but Kokoro used a water quirk to put out the flames. Aisufaia decided to use both fire and ice to make a wall of flames and hailing ice spears but Kokoro used a quirk to make her body made of steel and her regeneration quirks to withstand the attack. Kokoro then got in front of her to push her out of the ring, which Kota sweating bullets, "Is there anyone who can stop her at this point?"

Eri said, "Kamin can, but he is currently with Nezu watching watch all of us."

Meanwhile Kamin and Nezu with the pro heroes watched how everything was going. Kamin said, "I won my bet that Kokoro would beat Aisufaia, pay up Shoto."

Shoto smiled, "Your sister is indeed strong, but a bet is a bet."

Shoto handed him some money which Kamin chuckled, "Now my next bet Eri vs. Kota, my money is on Kota, because Eri doesn't want to fight Kokoro."

Ground Zero smirked, "I will hold you to that bet."

Down on the field Kota and Eri stood on opposite sides of each other which then Uravity shouted, "BEGIN!"

Kota then used his water to fly up to her which she smirked as she roundhouse kicked his gut. Eri then punched him in the face which Kota jumped back, "I thought you wanted to lose!"

Eri smugged, "I wasn't going to make it easy."

Kota hated that smug face because it was too cute for him to think, he tried to attack again but Eri threw him over. Kota noticed that she was going to throw him over the boundary line which he used the water to throw himself back it. But Eri still held on him and when he landed Eri flew off and landed out of bounds. Eri said, "Ah, I wanted more fun."

Kota looked at her, "Your still angry about something aren't you?"

Eri chuckled, "I think it has to do with you forgetting to get me some ice cream three days ago."

Kota shouted, "THAT WAS THREE DAYS AGO AND I GAVE YOU ICE CREAM YESTERDAY!"

Eri said, "But I wanted it three days ago."

Kota sighed then they headed back into the stands to watch everyone else, which they saw Rumi defeating Class 1B's Shokshu with a couple of blasts and Nemu just made Sen'no run around and fighting his illusions. When they came back to the stands Sen'no said, "You better get me some dinner after this."

Nemu sighed, "Sure thing."

Kota laughed and Nemu next to him to asked, "So we are going to battle it out next, you prepared?"

Kota said, "You better go all out, I see you holding back."

Nemu chuckled, "Last time I went all out… someone had to go to a hospital."

They watched Rumi the daughter of the pro heroes Nejire-chan and Suneater try to defeat Kokoro, which Rumi shot multiple waves of shockwave at Kokoro but Kokoro had a quirk combination to counter it. That quirk combination is the same as Sensei's 'Air Cannon' which neutralize the shockwaves, which Kokoro then appeared in front of a tired Rumi to push her out of bounds.

Nemu chuckled, "She looks like fun to fight."

Kota said, "She and her twin brother both terrify me, which she is the crazy and scary one."

Nemu asked, "You want to head down?"

Kota sighed, "Sure."

They headed down which Kota asked, "I noticed that not a lot of people who are extremely tired around you, where are you getting your energy?"

Nemu chuckled, "I'm draining the energy from everyone in the stadium, if you want me to go all out… then I can do things I can't normally do yet."

Kota was a little scared of what is to come, which they were now on the ring which Kota thought, 'What can he possibly do that requires the energy of every person in stadium?'

Uravity shouted, "BEGIN!"

Nemu smiled, "Here it comes."

Nemu touched the ground and the entire stadium was covered in dust and winds were blowing which then Kota covered his eyes, then Kota opened his eyes to see the ground was covered in sand and weapons. The sky was cloudy with a sunset, everyone in the stadium looked around to see that it looks like they were in another world. Uravity pulled out a microphone to asked, "Nemuidesu, what have you done?"

Nemu made a microphone to say, "Kota asked me to go all out, so I am… welcome to a reality marble I have made… welcome to my reality marble."

Nemu then raised his hand and some of the weapons rose up and pointed at Kota which he said, "Let's begin… shall we."


	14. Festival Closing and Internships

**Festival Closing and Internships**

_**Kota asked for Nemu to go all out and Nemu is giving it to him, who will move on to fight Kokoro? How does this reality marble help Nemu and what can he do with all this energy? After the festival who is interning for who? Let's find out!**_

Nemu got up with a sword in his hand to say, "This reality marble isn't like my illusions…"

Kota summoning his water to make blades and armor to defend himself from the multiple weapons that are about to attack him, "How is this different?"

Nemu chuckled, "The world I created is real for as long as I can control it, the weapons are real and so is the armor. This is the beginning of the next step of my quirk's evolution, where I begin to control reality and time to my will."

Nemu shot multiple swords, spears, axes, hammers, and maces at Kota which Kota started slicing them. When they stopped coming Nemu appeared behind Kota to hit him with a mace sending Kota flying forward. Kota got up, "That hurt man!"

Nemu said, "Sorry, but you did ask me to go all out."

Kota's made his blades sharper because Nemu sent more weapons at him, which Nemu got on top of a shield to fly around with. Kota then shot some water to take him out but Nemu summon shields to protect him which Kota every time broke a shield and another shield would take its place. Kota decide to fly after him but Nemu grabbed a bow and arrow which Kota chuckled, "That won't hurt me!"

Nemu smiled, "In the reality marble… it will."

Nemu shot the arrow which grazed Kota, Kota checked the wound and noticed it was his actual blood, not an illusion of his blood. Kota asked, "Wait, you can kill a person here?"

Nemu said, "Maybe, I have only done this twice."

Kota shouted, "TWICE?!"

Nemu scratched his head, "This is the second time, the first time put my teacher into the hospital because one of my swords stabbed his foot. The swords and everything here are real, but I can only open this place if I have a ton of energy like an entire stadium of people. But closing is easier, but I'm going to use this on Kokoro if I win our fight."

Kota chuckled, "We will see about that, Nemu!"

In the stands everyone was in awe by what was going on, Sen'no picked up a sword next to her seat to say, "This is real, it has weight unlike the previous weapons and things he made as illusions. This is overpowered!"

Eri looked at Kokoro who was extremely excited by the fight and wanted to face Nemu in the finals. Eri aid, "Calm down Kokoro, wait until they call you up to fight."

Kokoro smiled, "I want his blood… I want to fight him!"

Kamin chuckled, "I expected Nemu to be more powerful with everyone in the stadium for him to take energy from… but this is something unexpected. You can even see this on cameras and everything like it's real."

Nezu and the pro heroes looked at the screens and saw that it was visible which they realize how powerful he was at the moment which Kamin said, "I don't know who would win my sister or him, I'm not betting that one."

Nejire asked, "Why not?"

Nezu chuckled, "That would be an unstoppable force versus an unmovable object, that would be one dangerous fight."

**Gentleman's Tea and Bar**

Every TV screen in the place had the sports festival on, which they were all in amazement by Nemu's power. Izuku said, "This power…"

Tomura said, "He needs a major nerf!"

Toga said, "I'm worried for Kota and Kokoro now."

Sensei chuckled, "A powerful teen indeed… I wish for a quirk like that."

Kurogiri was serving drinks to his favorite trio, which the white-haired man looked at the screen with tears of joy, the man made of different elements patted his back, "He has indeed gotten stronger, you should feel proud."

The man with a skull mask said, "Get us another round!"

Kurogiri came with more drinks which the white-haired man said, "Thanks Ghost and HCK."

HCK said, "No problem BAS!"

Sensei scooted over to asked, "You okay?"

BAS said, "I'm just happy for my son on the screen."

Sensei asked, "That's your son?"

BAS snapped his fingers, "You have no memory of this conversion and you will go back to your comrades."

Sensei blinked, then went back to Izuku and the others which Ghost said, "You and your powers are just too useful."

BAS smiled, "Wait until he learns how he can produce the energy to make up for his powers without borrowing from other people's energy or energy drinks."

**Sports Festival**

Kota was getting overwhelmed by the number of weapons he was now surrounded by, Nemu asked, "Would you like to surrender?"

Kota smirked, "I'm going to have to say no."

Nemu shot the spears at Kota which in Kota's response he started slicing them up, but he was getting slower because he was running out of energy. Nemu grabbed a spear to say, "This spear never misses its target, get ready!"

Nemu threw the spear which Kota made shield of water to stop it, but the spear kept trying to go through the shield which Kota focused on the shield to stop it. Kota the used his water blade to cut the spear to destroy the spear. Nemu disappeared which Kota turned around, but he wasn't there and Nemu appeared behind him to hit him with shield which Nemu putted him out of bounds with a shield. Nemu then snapped his fingers to return everything back to normal, which he reached out his hand to ask, "Good game?"

Kota smiled and took his hand, "Good game."

They went to take Kota to get his wounds healed which Eri checked on them which Kota got his cuts healed up. Eri said, "Kota, you almost scared me!"

Kota and Nemu laughed which Sen'no said, "What kind of power was that, Nemu?"

Nemu said, "The kind that I need a ton of energy from a ton of people. I'm going to use it again to fight Kokoro because simple illusions won't do."

Kokoro giggled, "I can't wait for our fight!"

Nemu smirked, "I can't wait as well."

Everyone went back which Kopi appeared to shout, "WHAT WAS THAT NEMU?!"

Nemu grinned, "That was me at my current limit Kopi, what else could it be?"

Kopi grinned, "I will fight you one day and figure out how you did that. Mark my words."

Nemu looked at her, "I hope you do."

The class walked off except Kokoro and Nemu which they went to the field to battle it out. Kota said, "My bet is going to Nemu."

Eri said, "My bet is on Kokoro."

Everyone in the class had a bet on who would win from the fight, which they saw the two enter the ring. Uravity was shaking a little bit because she had on one side a girl who has been destroying anyone challenging her while the other side is a boy who can make almost control reality. Uravity raised her flag to shout, "BEGIN!"

Nemu recreated the reality marble he and Kota were in which Kokoro chanted, "Multiplier, Regeneration times five, Super Strength times five, and Steel Body."

Nemu got in some armor and gave a short sword, spear, and shield, he smiled, "I would like to see you break Green Armour and the Shield of Evalach."

They charged which Kokoro punched the shield which a crater was created under them which the shield did not break. Nemu stabbed Kokoro with the spear but she was made of steel which he thought, 'What can I use to pierce through her steel body?'

He remembered why he picked up the short sword, he threw the spear to the side to pull out the flaming sword to slice her. The heat of the sword can cut through her steel skin which she jumped back to heal the wound quickly. Kokoro chuckled, "I guess you have weapons to defeat and can actually hurt me."

Nemu said, "I have never mastered these weapons… a jack of all trades, a master to none… but…"

He ran up to slice her up and she punched his gut, but he flew back a few feet and landed on his feet to say, "… Better than master of one."

Kokoro smiled, "That is a statement I can get behind on."

They continued the fight until Nemu got on a flying shield to then drop kick her then summoned spears to impale her. He then made the spears disappeared and Kokoro used the last of her energy to heal up. She got up then got on her knees to say, "I yield."

Nemu then asked, "Do you need help getting up?"

Kokoro nodded, "That would be nice, I'm really tired at the moment."

Nemu help her up and got her to the nurse's bed to rest a bit which Kota said, "That a great fight, truly one that will go down in the history books."

Nemu scratched his head, "Thanks guys, so Kota you got third."

Kota nodded, "Yep, after Kokoro gets full rested we will go get our medals."

Eri smiled, "Our class got first, second, and third places! That will definitely impress Hitoshi-sensei!"

Hitoshi came in to ask, "Nemu, can you stop taking people's energy now?"

Nemu giggled, "Sorry sensei."

Hitoshi looked at his students, "Good job to all of you."

He left which Sen'no smirked, "That's the best we are going to get out of him."

**Three Days Later**

The class had 3 days off for doing so well in the sports festival which Hitoshi said, "So today you are going to choose an internship to go to."

Everyone was excited which Hitoshi continued, "You all have offers that you all can choose from, but before you can choose your offer… you need hero names."

Everyone was now thinking of hero names which the door opened which revealed Uravity which she said, "Hello again everyone!"

Hitoshi got in his sleeping bag to say, "She will here to make sure your hero name is appropriate."

Uravity said, "Take time for your names, I'll help you if you need help."

Everyone had a board thinking of their hero names which then Rezakon got up to reveal 'Twoincorn' which Uravity smiled, "Perfect and fitting!"

Mienai got up to reveal 'The Invisible Tailsman' which everyone was on a roll. Kokoro got up to reveal 'Vampira' which Uravity asked, "Are you sure?"

Kokoro smiled, "I like it."

Then many followed which Sen'no got up to reveal 'Miss Brainwash' which Uravity loved it, Eri got up to reveal 'Eri: The Rewinding Hero'. Everyone was in awe by it which Nemu got up to reveal 'Reality Check' which Uravity asked, "Why that name?"

Nemu chuckled, "The name speaks to me and I like it."

Kota was the last to go which he revealed 'Water Hose' which Uravity asked, "Were you inspired by Water Hose?"

Kota said, "Yeah, we have similar quirks and he was a great hero."

Eri knew that Water Hose was his father and Kota didn't want his villain name to his father's hero name for good reason. Which after they made their names, they looked at their offers which Kota was surprised by the offers. He leaned over to ask Eri, "Which offer are you taking?"

Eri said, "I'm taking Sir Nighteye's offer."

Kota looked at his offers to say, "I don't have Nighteye, he rarely gives out internships. You are lucky to get one."

Eri smiled, "That's why I'm taking it."

Kota looked at his offers to take Froppy's offer, because they will be around water which he needed some more practice training his 15-year-old body on using his multiple quirks. Kaeru also took the offer which Kota knew he wasn't going there alone. Kota asked, "Nemu, which offer did you take?"

Nemu said, "I'm taking Phantom Thief's offer, hopefully Kopi is also there to get me a challenge to help improve my quirk."

Kokoro said, "I chose Gang Orca!"

Sen'no said, "I will be nearby you, Nemu; I chose Edgeshot."

Nemu looked at her, "You got Edgeshot, nice!"

Sen'no high-fived the four which Eri looked at Aisufaia, "Who did you choose?"

Aisufaia said, "Midnight."

Everyone looked at her, she deadpan, "She's a good hero."

They had to admit she is a good hero who does a lot, she said, "It was either Midnight or Uwabami."

Eri asked, "You didn't choose your dad?"

Aisufaia said, "Tsukuru already beat me to it."

Tsukuru said, "Sorry about that."

Everyone got packed and ready to go to their internships, Eri looked at Sir's building which she went to his office. She looked at the door which he took a deep breath then headed in, when she entered the room, she saw Bubble Girl chained to a device reading 'Tickle Hell 40K' and Sir Nighteye operating it. Eri is shock thought, 'WHAT THE FRESH FUCK IS THIS?!'


	15. Internships

**Internships**

_**Eri arrived at the Nighteye Agency, what will she be doing there? How is everyone doing at their internships? Let's getting into it!**_

**Eri**

Eri thought she has seen it all, but this is something new to her. Sir looked at her to ask, "Are you Eri Midoriya?"

Eri recomposed herself to say, "Yes, I'm Eri."

Sir kept the machine with Bubble Girl in it still running which Eri was uncomfortable with that, but she is hoping that she doesn't get in it. Sir sat at his desk which he glared, "You know why I gave you an internship?"

Eri answered, "Maybe because my heroic spirit for the entrance exam."

Sir said, "Well that is part of the reason, but it's because you have a special quirk that I can help you with and that will be useful. I also see potential to make you into a true hero."

Eri looked at him and saw he cares for people, but he is cold because his quirk to able to see the future. Seeing the future can be helpful but also harmful to the user which she has a quirk that she didn't fully understand fully until she became 18. Then Sir said, "Come on, we got to go patrolling now."

Eri said, "Yes, sir."

As they headed out, Eri thought, 'I wonder how Eri was doing.'

**Kota**

Kota and Kaeru were mopping the ship that Kaeru's mom had which they were with the coast guard. They did workouts and everything which Kota asked, "How are you doing over there, Kaeru?"

Kaeru said, "I'm almost done."

Kota said, "Same here."

They then finished their job which Kaeru's mom came to say, "Good job, my tadpoles, Kero."

Kaeru said, "No problem mom."

Kota said, "No problem ma'am."

They then went to the pool area on the base to do some swimming exercises which Kota found it easy either because he created water to propel him forward or he manipulates water to move him faster. Which they swan for a while which Kota asked, "Are we heading out anywhere, if you don't mind me asking?"

Froppy said, "I don't mind you asking, Kero. We will actually be out on patrol in about 10 minutes, so get dried off and ready to go."

They got dried off then got in their hero outfits which they sailed off to patrol the seas. They looked out at the sea to see it to be empty and beautiful which Kaeru asked, "Looks nice right?"

Kota smirked, "Yeah, imagine the first sailors when they went out to sea."

Kaeru chuckled then they got back to work which Kota thought, 'I wonder if Eri is okay?'

**Eri**

Eri was on patrol with Sir which he was learning from him which then they came across Phantom Thief who had Nemu and Kopi which Nemu said, "Hey Eri!"

Eri smiled and waved, "How are you doing?"

Nemu said, "I'm having a great time, I'm learning something new and I've gotten stronger."

Sir glared, "You must be the illusion and time kid… your quirk is powerful, but you somehow are dying from it. It's impressive I have to say."

Nemu scratched his head, "Thanks."

Kopi said, "I got to learn more about his quirk which it would have been helpful if I knew about the energy draining from other people would have been helpful."

Phantom Thief said, "You still did well, and you still have a lot to learn."

Kopi said, "Thanks dad!"

Then Sir asked, "Have you seen anything unusual in your area, Phantom Thief?"

Phantom Thief chuckled, "Not really, except crime this week is lower than last week."

Sir said, "Interesting."

Sir and Eri then left to head back to the agency which he said, "You did good for your first patrol, keep it up."

Eri responded, "Yes sir… Sir, where do I live at for the week?"

Sir said, "Room 308."

Eri smiled, "Yes sir, thank you sir."

Sir nodded which when she left Sir smirked, "Reminds me a little bit of Mirio."

Eri then texted everyone in her group chat for some of the hero course students:

_Eri: Hey guys!_

_Kota: Hey_

_Nemu: Hey!_

_Sen'no: Hey_

_Aisufaia: Hello_

_Tsukuru: Hello_

_Kokoro: Hi!_

_Kamin: Good evening_

_Eri: How was your first day everyone?"_

_Kota: We went sailing and we are still out at sea_

_Nemu: I had fun_

_Sen'no: I learned new fighting styles_

_Aisufaia: We patrolled and went shopping_

_Tsukuru: We arrested a villain with dad_

_Kokoro: Gang Orca is fun, and we went to capture about six weak villains_

_Kamin: Nezu had me doing paperwork before we prepare for everyone's next hero test_

Eri became interested in what Nezu has planned for the hero test which she looked back at the phone.

_Eri: Can we ask what's the test?_

_Kamin: You might not be facing the teachers in a two on one fight, but you didn't hear that from me_

_Kota: I hope I don't face Lemillion_

_Nemu: I feel pumped_

_Kokoro: Let me have at them_

_Sen'no: Well I hope I don't face my dad_

_Aisufaia: Okay_

_Tsukuru: Well sound like a challenge_

Eri said, "I can't wait for this challenge, but I don't want to face Hitoshi-sensei or Lemillion-sensei."

Eri then texted everyone some more until she went to sleep ready for the next day.

**Next Day**

Eri and Sir went on a patrol which they get to catch a villain, a Class B, but since something. They then met up with Lemillion to look for clues for Puppet Master which to Eri it was to look for her papa. Eri knew she hit jackpot when she is interned with the man who is charge of looking for Izuku to make him face justice. She can report their progress on their search and what their plans are when they find him and the league.

She went with them through places he has been, to the meeting room, the evidence room, and she saw the early works of her papa. Eri thought, 'They are not even close to finding papa and the league. This is the best they got on them.'

Her next job was to some of the paperwork which she had no problem doing it, she is interested in papa's early work. She saw his first official act of villainy which was the 'Bloody Bank Robbery' which led to the deaths of ten pro heroes. She thought to herself, 'Man papa, you know how to make an entrance.'

**Kota**

They were still at sea and nothing was going on which Kota didn't mind, he learned about patience, but a fight would help pass the time. But he would wait and enjoy the sea breeze and waves. Then he and Kaeru were assigned to a patrol near some rocks off the shore of Japan, which had numerous reports of strange activities. The hopped on a little scout boat to go to the area, which the boat moved faster thanks to Kota's quirk and could stop easier.

Everyone had to admit that Kota's quirk was extremely useful that his manipulation and creation of water, Kaeru is a great swim like his mom and had his father's dark shadow to make him a great fighter. They had it to the area which they got closer in which then they were ambushed by pirates. Kota looked at Kaeru which the rest of the crew of the tiny boat fought them. The leader was a shark looking dude, probably due to his quirk, swam to beat up the men then turned to Kota and Kaeru.

Kota turned to Kaeru which Kaeru released his shadow to fight the leader head on which Kota had water weapons to defeat the grunts that were still standing. Then Kaeru was starting to get overpowered which he said, "Izuni, I need help."

Kota said, "No problem."

Kota finished the last grunt the made water tentacles to grab the leader's arms and legs to restrain him. Then Kaeru's shadow got the quirk suppressing cuffs on him then continued for the rest of the grunts. They then saw Froppy coming which she asked, "What happened?! Kero!"

Kaeru said, "We were ambushed, but me and Izuni took care of it."

Kota said, "They were strong that Kaeru's shadow struggled to take down the leader. We had trouble to restrain the leader."

Froppy smiled, "You two did great and the rest of the crew did the best they could do. The leader is a Class A villain we have been looking for… for a while now, Kero."

They went back to the ship to head back to the base to celebrate the capture of the villain which Kota and Kaeru had fun, which Kota added him to the group chat. Kota then went to sleep to get ready for the rest of the week.


	16. Back To Class

**Back To Class**

_**Everyone is back in class to talk about their internships and show off what they learned it. Then they will go learn some more stuff while Eri and Kota can go back to villain stuff as well. Let's do this!**_

Everyone was back in the classroom which Hitoshi hasn't arrived yet, so they talked about what they did. Eri said, "I had some fun with learning new ways of control and to rewind mental conditions."

Kota said, "I have boosted my energy and stamina to help me control and create more water."

Kokoro said, "I have gained a few more quirks which I have made a few new combinations."

Sen'no yawned, "I learned a new fighting style which we captured a few villains which were pretty easy because of my quirk."

Nemui chuckled while floating in the air, "I learned that I can fly, and my dad sent me a message on how I can produce more energy without draining everyone else."

Aisufaia said, "I learned a few things on heroism… but I also got new dresses as well because Midnight believed I should relax a little bit. Sakkaku was there, Tsukuru."

Tsukuru chuckled, "Dad was fun and Futto from Class 1B was there as well."

Kaeru said, "Me and Kota fought some pirates which was really fun."

Kota agreed, "That shark guy was strong if he can stand toe to toe with your shadow."

Sen'no looked at Nemui, "How long are you going to fly?"

Nemu said, "I enjoy this too much to stop."

Hitoshi came in, "Glad to see you all back… Nemui, please stop flying."

Nemu sighed then landed in his seat perfectly which Hitoshi continued, "We are going to discuss our upcoming test."

Everyone leaned in which he said, "You will all be assigned to fight a teacher which you and your partner will have two options. To capture and handcuff the teacher or escape through the gate."

Kota asked, "So… what are the teams?"

Hitoshi smirked, "You get to draw them."

Hitoshi revealed a bowl with pieces of paper which he then said, "There will be a team that consists of three students which they will fight two teachers."

Each student drew a paper with a number which to tell them which team they were on. Eri saw that she was partnered with Sanmi whose quirk makes acid and covers her body with steel. Kota had Nemui and Sen'no which he realized they were going to get two teachers to fight. Hitoshi then revealed who they were going to fight which Kota saw his team has to fight the Lemillion and Hitoshi. Nemu said, "We have to face the number one and two heroes… well I probably deserve that."

Sen'no said, "This is going to be a hard task which I have a feeling we are going to pass it."

Kota said, "Well… I hope there is a limit on how much power they can use."

Hitoshi smirked, "We do carry wristbands to prevent us from doing overkill."

Everyone sighed which Eri saw that she and Sanmi have to fight Kamin which Sanmi asked, "How do we beat Kamin?"

Eri said, "With difficulty, he has the same quirks as Kokoro but he has the intelligences to get Nezu to make him his personal student."

Sanmi was terrified which like that which Eri knew he was a berserker but a really smart berserker. Hitoshi yawned, "But anyways, you all can train in the gyms on moves and tactics for the exam."

Everyone headed to the gyms which Kota got his team which Kota asked, "How much energy do you need to make clones of us three just once."

Nemu said, "Give me a moment to explain the energy cost…"

Nemu made a 40-gallon tank then said, "Clones are easy, the require…"

Nemu made a cup, "A cup of pure energy, which is nothing but if you want a strong clone…"

Nemu's cup became a pitcher, "This is the amount of energy I would need for a clone that is as strong as the real thing. That 40-galllon tank is how much energy I can hold as for produce…"

Nemu made a waterfall, "With this new method of making energy, I can refill with ease, but it requires energy to make this overflow."

Kota asked, "If you can produce that much energy but hold very little of it then what happens when you overflow?"

Nemu said, "Then I am surrounded by pure energy that anyone nearby can take but I'm still working on how to store this much energy. Think of me like a nuclear reactor at this point."

Kota asked, "Sen'no, what is the weakness of your father's fighting style?"

Sen'no said, "The fighting style requires focus and his version of Brainwash id different from mine."

Kota asked, "Different?"

Sen'no said, "We both share the brainwash part but dad has super strength."

Nemu said, "Yeah, he is super strong I saw him lift a car with his pinky finger."

Kota then remember when Izuku gave him OFA and told him the other user is Shinso Hitoshi. Kota was going to fight the other OFA user and that terrified him at the moment. Over to Eri where they were planning for anything to happen. Eri said, "Kamin will use everything to his advantage and if the teacher will act like villains then Kamin will be wise on to destroy. Every action he makes has a reason and will give us the disadvantage."

Sanmi asked, "How strong are his attacks?"

Eri said, "He may have the same quirks as Kokoro but Kokoro is an assassin while Kamin is like a tank that can square off with anyone. Kamin will strike head on and isn't afraid of anyone as long as he has a plan."

Sanmi smiled, "He must have a weakness."

Eri smirked, "He does but it's supposed to be a secret."

Sanmi came closer so Eri doesn't reveal the secret too loudly, "He loves Donauwelle, like he loves them."

Sanmi looks at her, "I don't know what that is, but it sounds good."

Eri said, "It's a German traditional cake made of sour cherries, buttercream, cocoa, chocolate, and layered batter; it's like a marble cake."

Sanmi was drooling from the description, "I can see how that is his weakness, I'm getting hungry from it."

Eri said, "That how we are going to win, we are going to take out the cameras then give him the cake then he will let us go to the exit."

Sanmi said, "That sounds easy…"

Eri said, "It is when you really think about it."

Kota and Eri met up which Eri asked, "How are you going to beat Lemillion and Mind Control?"

Kota sighed, "With great difficulty, how are you going to beat Kamin?"

Eri said, "Easy as _cake_."

Kota figures Eri was going to bribe Kamin to win and Eri said, "We have a few weeks until the exam, so you have time to make a strategy for your trouble."

Kota said, "Well I will find something to help me with my strategy."

Kota then got on his bartender outfit to begin working for the night which he was back to his 21-year-old body. Kota then asked Izuku, "Mr. Midoriya, if you were in my position of facing Lemillion and Mind Control… what would you do?"

Izuku who was serving a drink to a villain, "Well with your quirks…who do you have as an ally?"

Kota said, "A guy who has can manipulate time and reality and another person with a brainwashing quirk like Mind Control but no super strength."

Izuku said, "Difficult situation I must admit… but not impossible, you have a better chance of wounding and escaping but not winning if they are holding back."

A man with white hair and red eyes asked, "I would like vodka on the rocks, would you mind?"

Kota made what he wanted which the man then made money out of thin air which Kota asked, "Boss, is he a normal?"

Izuku sighed, "Him and his buddies are normal, they come everyday to get a drink. They also like to pull pranks like the first week with Dad, they asked for water… then they turned the water into alcohol."

The man laughed, "It was pretty fun, you have seen his face the first time we did it to him… it was priceless."

Kota asked, "What is your quirk?"

The man said, "That's a secret… but here's a riddle. I am something some people can't handle and sometimes disappointing. I can be seen in the beginning, the middle, and the end; but I'm not seen by many or sensed… but I am still there."

The man got up to leave which Kota asked, "Who is he?"

Izuku shrugged, "I have no idea, all I know is that he over tips us."

Kota looked at the money which the man did over tipped them, but it's lost… or is it. The money came out of thin air which Izuku said, "Don't over think it, he doesn't care about it because I have a feeling he doesn't want to be discovered."

Kota shrugged and went back to work while coming up with multiple strategies to pass his exam.


	17. Class 1B Student list

**Class 1B Student list**

Teacher: Real Steel- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

**Name – Quirk – Gender – Hero Name – Parent(s)**

Kopi Monoma – Copy – F – Copycat – Neito Monoma

Kyojin Kirishima – Gigantification – M – Fuji – Kirishima and Bakugo (adopted)

Bakudan Shoda – Bombs – F – Big Bang – Nirengeki Shoda

Sumato Sato – IQ and Sugar Rush – M – X – SatoxIntelli

Shokushu Shoji – Shape Shifting Dupli-Arms – F – Kurage – Mezo Shoji

Futto Kineshisu – Pyrokinesis and Hydrokinesis – M – Boiling Point – Pario and Mizu Kineshisu

Kumo Sero – Spider – F – Spider Girl – Hanta Sero

Kyonakage Kuroiro – Giant Shadow – F – Shadow Queen – Shinhai Kuroiro and Yui Kodai

Hoshi Tsuburaba – Spores – F – Fungi – Kinoko Komori and Kosei Tsuburaba

Long Rin – Dragon – M – Ryu – Hiryu Rin

Nendo Honenuki – Molding – F – Clayface – Juzo Honenuki

Raion Shishida – Lion – M – Komainu – Jurota Shishida

Yugo Awase – Fusion – F – Hyuzu – Yosetsu Awase

Gaido Tadan – Guided Missiles – M – Funtyu – Dadan Tadan and Kashiko Sekigai

Juliet Fujimi – Virus – F – Kana – Romero Fujimi and Setsuna Tokage

Mahi Kamakiri – Paralyzing Spikes – M – Paralize – Togaru Kamakiri and Habuko Mongoose

Yusha Muryoku – No Quirk – F – Dekikeru – Hana and Kasai Muryoku

Gaido Toteki – Summon – M – Shokan – Itejiro Toteki

Sakkaku Yoarashi – Illusionado – F – Mistress of Illusion – Inasa Yoarashi and Camie Utsushimi

_**Futto is Alfred's half brother for those who were wondering. This is the complete list of Class 1B that we will see further in the future. Thanks for reading!**_


	18. More Spying

**More Spying**

_**Eri is going to have some fun spying who is dating who with her partners in crime. Who will they see dating? How will they react to them?**_

Eri got Kokoro, Shukuken, Shiroiono, and Aimi to where they want to spy on a few people. Eri giggled, "I want to see how far Alfred and Aisufaia are on their relationship."

Shiroiono nodded, "Alfred is my big brother, I have a right to see his relationship with women."

The others thought, 'Jealous little sister!'

They then went out in disguises to spy on some people which they saw Alfred and Aisufaia, so they decided to follow them first. They watched them 'watching' a play which Shukuken said, "I'm sure he is mocking us because he can't watch it…"

Kokoro said, "That's for movies, this is a play so he can 'see' it."

They watch them so more until they went to an interesting place, which they saw they went to a love hotel. Shiroiono said, "It's that kind of relationship… I'm going to have a talk with him after this."

Aimi giggled, "They are doing the deed."

Kokoro said, "I'm real sure they spotted us. They are just messing with us."

Shukuken said, "We don't know until we get a look."

Kokoro then use an invisibility quirk and a flying quirk to then fly to a window to see the Alfred and Aisufaia making out. Which she continued to watch them going at it until she went down to say, "They are… doing… doing the deed."

Shiroiono was surrounded in white flames, "What?!"

Eri gasped, "No way!"

Aimi giggled, "Scandalous!"

Shukuken smiled, "Shiroiono, you can't go in there to kill them."

Shiroiono's flames went away which she said, "I'm not killing anybody… yet. I'm just in shock he would be in that kind of relationship."

They the left the place to go find someone else to spy on which they saw Tsukuru walking around with a girl which Eri recognized her. Eri smirked, "Sakkaku Yoarashi from class 1B, what is Tsukuru doing with her?"

They followed them which it looked like Tsukuru and Sakkaku are friends, but they can tell Tsukuru likes her. The girls noticed that Sakkaku looked like she had a crush on him, but they weren't going to help them because that is not their job. They were really entertained by her attempts for him to notice her attempts of her seductions. Then Eri saw Nemu and Sen'no which they were following them, and they wanted to see what kind of relationship they were truly in. They got close to listen to their conversion, Sen'no said, "Your idea of leaving an illusion clone of me back at my house was genius."

Nemu chuckled, "I know it was, now your dad won't follow us around."

The girls followed them which they went to play with kittens then went to the movies which Eri noticed that her and the girls needs to stop spending money on theater snacks and drinks. They followed them to the beach which Nemu said, "Look at the place… quiet and beautiful."

Sen'no smirked, "It sure is."

They watched them from a distance which they saw that Nemu could surf really well. Shinoiono asked, "Isn't it extremely dangerous to surf at night time?"

They then realized that it was extremely dangerous to surf at night time but they were in amused by it. Then he went back to the sand after a wipe out to say, "I just learned why people don't surf or swim at night time."

Sen'no giggled by the comment then they kissed and start making out for a little bit which the girls gasped. Eri giggled, "I can't wait to use this later."

Kokoro said, "Oh, we are going to tease them about it… and we are telling Kota about this."

What the girls didn't realize is that there were three guys in the distance watching as well which the white haired one said, "Well… my son has a girlfriend, I can't wait to see how this develops."

The skull masked one said, "Well… we must get back to work."

The multiple colored one said, "Yeah, you're right."

The three left through a portal, which Shiroiono sighed, "First it was big brother and my cousin, now it's those two… who is next?"

Shukuken said, "That is the main reason we are out here… we are looking for students to spy on and see their… relationships."

They continued into the night to find more students which they were having a blast, but they couldn't find anymore couples… yet. Then Shukuken said, "Oh… I got somewhere to be. See you girls later, tell me if you find anything interesting."

They nodded which after Shukuken left, Eri asked, "You want to see what she is doing?"

They all agreed without hesitation which they picked up her trail and began spying on her. They followed her to a nice restaurant which Aimi asked, "Why is she in a restaurant?"

Kokoro giggled, "She has a date… but who is this date?"

They kept watching until they saw Kamin coming to Shukuken's table to say, "Hello, my lady."

Shukuken giggled, "You charmer."

Eri and the girl's jaws dropped which Kokoro said, "No… this has to be a dream."

Eri in shock, "Kokoro's right… this has to be a prank."

Then they heard, "It's not a prank."

They turned around to see Eri's, Kamin's, and Kokoro's mom (Toga) which Eri asked, "What?"

Toga giggled, "They have been going out in secret which they think we haven't noticed, but we have."

Kokoro still in shock, "He is my twin brother… how did I not see this?"

Toga smiled, "Your brother has a lot of secrets than you think, Kokoro."

Kokoro pouted, "I'm going to discover them all."

The other girls looked at it with multiple questions on why they were in a relationship which they will ask tomorrow. They continued the night on their adventure on spying on other people during the night. The next morning Eri, Kota, and Kokoro were in the living quarters of the dorms which Eri and Kokoro were telling them about their fun night. Kota asked, "Wait… Kamin is dating Shukuken?"

Eri said, "Yes."

Kota asked, "And Kokoro didn't know about it?"

Kokoro pouted, "Even I didn't even know."

Kota said, "That's actually crazy, I mean Kamin dating."

Eri said, "Exactly."

Kokoro whispered, "Aisufaia did the deed with Alfred, she is a woman."

Kota shrugged, "Well that is a surprise but Kamin dating is a bigger surprise to me. As for Nemu and Sen'no… I kind of excepted that."

Eri said, "I'm going to tease them about it later."

They then saw Nemu and Goremu which Nemu asked, "So… how was your night with Hoshi?"

Goremu shyly said, "We had fun…"

Nemu smiled, "That's good… I have some bacon and tofu in the fridge."

They looked in the fridge which Eri said, "Hello Nemu!"

Nemu said, "Morning."

Kokoro smirked, "Did you go to the beach last night?"

Nemu said, "Perhaps…"

Nemu was cooking which Sen'no came down to yawn, "Morning…"

Sen'no looked at the food, "Can I have some?"

Nemu chuckled, "With pleasure."

Nemu then gave Goremu his tofu then gave Sen'no some bacon which Eri smirked, "So Sen'no… you like nightly strolls on the beach?"

Sen'no looked at Eri, "Yeah… why are you asking?"

Kokoro giggled, "Nothing… just thinking about nightly strolls on the beach with maybe someone surfing… maybe that said someone being a boyfriend."

Nemu and Sen'no stopped what they were doing, Nemu said, "So, you have been spying on us?"

Kokoro smiled, "Yes I have… so has Eri."

Sen'no was red in embarrassment and Nemu was finishing cooking so he doesn't burn his breakfast. Nemu said, "Okay that's enough teasing for Sen'no to handle."

Kokoro said, "But…"

Eri interrupted Kokoro, "Your right… we are going to get Tsukuru next."

Sen'no said, "Kokoro… Eri…"

Kokoro and Eri said, "Yeah, what…"

Sen'no used her quirk to say, "You will not tell my dad what you saw."

They both nodded which Kota asked, "Can you also get them to go easy on Kamin?"

Sen'no asked, "What did Kamin do?"

Kamin came in which Kokoro said, "Brother! I need to talk to you about your girlfriend!"

Kamin said, "I can explain…"

Kamin then ran off using his quirks to help him which Kokoro went after him with her quirks. Which Kota sighed, "They are going to destroy the school by this."

They laughed a little bit from the comment and watch Kokoro trying to catch her brother for answers.


	19. The Brother

**The Brother**

_**Just survived my first final today, now I am going write a little bit so I can avoid crying myself to sleep tonight. #College #MindDraining #Depression #Where'sTheResetButtonOnMyLife! In all seriousness, enjoy this chapter!**_

Eri and Kota were back to being 21 again which they went out with Alfred to go fight some heroes. Kota asked, "Alfred, are you good?"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I have been thinking about some things lately."

Eri giggled, "Does it have to do something with a girl… a certain girl of fire and ice."

Alfred 'looked' at her to say, "I 'see' you are trying to start something."

They continued down which Alfred stopped in his tracks which Kota asked, "What is it?"

Alfred said, "I feel someone I have felt in a long time…"

Alfred walked to the end of the alley to see a male teen at a bench at the city square which Alfred said, "Can I have a moment?"

Eri and Kota nodded which Alfred went over to sit next to the teen to say, "It's been a wait… Futto."

Futto turned to Alfred in shock, "Alfred…"

**Flashbacks**

Two years after Alfred was born, his father's second wife gave birth to his half-brother. The baby was what their father described as 'another perfect child', he could sense that his two sons were going to be powerful. When Alfred got his quirk and lost his sight, he cried for a long time which his mother would calm him down, but his baby brother would also try to calm him down. By the time Futto had a quirk, he was forced to train with his father like his brother but soon they were forced to fight brutally with each other.

When Futto wins, Alfred would be beaten brutally as punishment while if Alfred won the Futto gotten the beating. As much as they didn't want to not hurt each other… they fought each other to avoid their father' wrath. They would bandage each other up, but they didn't talk to each other. They did love each other as brothers but they had different ideas on what to do, Alfred wanted revenge by killing their father. Futto wanted their father to face the justice system and face his crimes because the law would get their father when the time comes. They both saw that their father was evil, but they had different ideas on how to deal with him.

After Alfred's mother died and his talk with father about it, Alfred left which left Futto alone with their father. Futto then had a reason to become a hero, he wanted to find his brother and save children who were in situations like him and Alfred. To also make sure to stop it from ever happening again.

**Flashback Ends**

Alfred smiled, "You have gotten bigger and stronger."

Futto said, "I knew you were still alive; father is dead you know."

Alfred said, "I know… I killed him."

Futto looked at his brother in shock, "You are Lava Hound, you murdered him."

Alfred said, "He was a monster, a fake hero, and deserved for what he did to us."

Futto said, "He was supposed to face justice…"

Alfred said, "He did… I was his justice."

Futto asked, "How would have your mother felt about this?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "You maybe my brother, but you didn't know my mother like I did. Your idea of justice came too late to save her, I got revenge for her and for you."

Futto said, "Revenge should have been prison locked up to never harm anyone again for the rest of his life."

Alfred said, "And let the tax payers pay for his food, clothing, and everything he needs in prison to live. Death is the true answer for monsters like him."

They were silent for a moment which Alfred asked, "You are going to UA, as a hero. What are you going to do, brother?"

Futto said, "When I become a hero, I won't do it for the money or fame… I want to help and save people who went through the same things we did and worst. I want to go up to a kid who is scared for his life to hug them and say, "It's alright… I'm here to save you from this nightmare."

Alfred chuckled, "You are indeed a true hero… unlike father. Don't hurt yourself in the future."

Alfred got up which Futto said, "I will save you, if it's the last thing I do."

Alfred chuckled, "I am already been saved and I found another family as well. I'm happy where I'm at… I even found love, something I thought I was never going to find after mother."

Alfred walked into the alleys to lose Futto and find the gang which Eri asked, "How did it go?"

Alfred smiled, "It went well."

Shiroiono said, "That's good big brother."

Shiroiono saw Futto which she had a feeling for him, like a burning sensation in her. She couldn't stop looking at him which Eri said, "Okay, we got to deal with an attack on Nejire-chan and Suneater to remind heroes that we are still here."

Kota added, "We also to need to keep their focus from our nomu factory and base."

The group found the two heroes, but they weren't going to kill them, but only hurt them and shift the other heroes' attention. Eri, Kota, and Alfred came down first to fight the two which Nejire said, "Honey, we got company."

Eri chuckled while taking off her gloves, "It's been a while Nejire-chan… did you get your hair done?"

Nejire-chan said, "You will be captured today Time Maiden… also I did get my hair done this morning."

Suneater said, "Lava Hound and Hydroman are also here, we are going to need some back."

Ground Zero came to view to say, "Did someone call for back up and that Hydroman is here."

Kota said, "Ground Zero. It's nice to see that your wound has healed up… but can you lucky a second time."

Ground Zero laughed a little bit, "The real question is will you survive this time."

They charged at each other which Kota flew up to fight Ground Zero in a high-flying dog fight. Alfred was using his fire, metal, and earth to fight Suneater. Eri was dodging Nejire's shockwaves and throwing knives at her which would cut her. As for Shiroiono, Aimi, Enso, and Shoron then were ready to come in to fight anymore reinforcements.

Kota was attacking the weak spot on Ground Zero which he remembers from his spying in class where it was at. Kota made that weak spot from their last fight which he knew Ground Zero was pissed with him about it. Ground Zero then shouted, "Hiroshima…"

Kota made a shield of water to protect himself and Ground Zero shouted, "EXPLOSION!"

Ground Zero made a huge explosion which Kota crashed to the ground but then Kota ot on his feet. Kota then activate OFA, "Poseidon's…"

Kota's summoned a huge fist out of water while he was covered in blue sparks, "PUNCH!"

The huge fist punched Ground Zero but then Ground Zero blasted the fist away, they looked at each other. Ground Zero smirked, "If things were different… I would have loved to have you as my sidekick."

Kota chuckled a little bit, "I'm real sure you would be my sidekick, that hole I made could prove my point."

Ground Zero frowned, "Okay, you are getting it now."

Eri was trying to get close to Nejire but she has a lot of stamina and powerful shockwaves. Eri then found an opening which she touched her to make her 16-years-old, which Suneater looked at Nejire, "Nejire!"

Nejire looked around, "I'm fine… why are my clothes a little too big."

Eri giggled, "I made you 16 again, you are now less powerful than usual. I will make you older you again when the fight is over."

Nejire smiled, "Most people would love to be younger, but I liked myself originally."

They continued to fight until Alfred got the upper hand and defeated Suneater which he came over to help Eri. Which after they took down Nejire, Eri aged back to her original age then Kota defeated Ground Zero with an OFA 75% to the face. The three got back with the other which they ran off into the darkness. Shiroino then decided to guff off with Aimi which they went to the mall.

They weren't in their villain outfits, Shiroiono wasn't like her dad with his burns because her mother had a regeneration quirk. She would wear a bandana to cover her mouth and red sunglasses to cover her face but her long white hair resembles to her grandma. Aimi had her dad's blonde hair and dark blue eyes but unlike her dad, she can control her clones and isn't afraid to make clones of herself. They were looking at clothes at Hot Topic which Aimi smiled, "What do you think of this?!"

Shiroiono said, "Hmm, okay I guess."

Shiroiono grabbed some black clothes with a black trench coat that looks like her dad's which she bought on the spot. She was going to make the coat apart of her villain outfit after a few modifications. She turned to see Alfred's brother Futto which see quickly turned away in shyness. Aimi smirked, "You have a crush! You have a crush on Alfred's brother!"

Shiroiono said, "If we weren't in a public place, you would be ashes by now."

Aimi said, "If Alfred is dating the daughter of the number four hero, then there is no reason to not date his brother."

They were leaving until Aimi bumped Shiroiono on purpose into Futto, which Shiroiono said, "Sorry… my friend could be clumsy sometimes."

Shiroiono glared at Aimi at the last part of her sentence, Futto smiled, "No problem, accidents happen… miss?"

Shiroiono sighed, "Shiroiono."

Aimi said, "Sorry about Shiro, she doesn't like social interactions."

Shiroiono asked, "Who told you that you can call me 'Shiro'?"

Futto smiled, "Do you know where the food court is at? I'm supposed to meet some of my classmates there."

Before Shiroiono could answer, Aimi said, "Shiro will take you there! I got some more shopping to do!"

Aimi ran off which Shiroiono sighed, "I will help you lead the way."


	20. Another Crazy Day

**Another Crazy Day**

**UA**

Everyone in the class was getting their plans together for their exams to fight the teachers. They had three days until the exam which they were now sitting in class for their English class. Lemillion is a great teacher and hero but his English class was boring and not exciting at all. Eri was writing notes in one notebook and her thoughts in another notebook, which she was bored as hell. Kota was writing notes and watching a YouTube video of his fight with Ground Zero from a few nights ago.

Then they heard an explosion and some of people shouting, "The villains are here!"

Lemillion then used his quirk to go out to fight villains who came to the school grounds. The class looked out the windows to see a group of villains were attacking the teachers. They then heard the door which two men came in, the first man was blue skinned with hoses attached to his cheeks with two guns and wearing a cowboy like outfit. The other one was big and muscular with red eyes and pale white skin. The big man asked, "So, which one is the kid we are after, Bane?"

Bane said, "The white haired one, Lobo."

The class got in defense positions which Kota asked, "What do you want with Nemu?"

Nemu said, "I second that!"

Lobo said, "The big man doesn't tell."

Bane pulled out his guns to shoot them which Nemu slowed down time to redirect them to Lobo because he is huge as hell. Lobo took the shots, but he regenerated which Kokoro giggled, "A challenge!"

Kokoro used her multiple quirks to take on Lobo which the two got in a brawl while Bane was fighting the rest of the class with his guns and hand to hand combat. Which Kota for reason had trouble keeping up with him, everyone had trouble landing a hit on Bane. The only hit on Bane were Nemu slowing time to get a few hits before he was getting tired. Nemu refilled on energy to make illusions to help out Kokoro with Lobo then some of the villains got to the classroom to back up Bane and Lobo. After a while the teachers and students were surrounded which Bane said, "Last chance to hand over the kid."

Lemillion said, "Never."

Lobo said, "Very well."

Then everyone heard, "Oh, I didn't expect this."

The villains turned to the voice's origin to find a man who looked like Nemu but older in a business suit. The man said, "I guess I have to deal with this personally."

Nemu in awe, "Dad?"

Kota recognized the man from the bar which he looked at Nemu, "Dad? Like that is your dad?"

Nemu smiled, "Yes."

Lobo smiled, "It looks like we got the real target here."

Bane pulled out a big gun, but the gun disappeared as soon as he touched it. Nemu's dad said, "Sorry Bane… but I can't allow that."

Lobo jumped to attack him, but he froze in midair which the heroes and students were amazement. Nemu's dad smiled, "I guess you are all too stubborn to see the differences between me and you villains… I guess I have to show you."

Nemu's dad hand became six different colors to then he snapped his fingers which then the villains became dust and blew away. The only villain that didn't become dust was Bane which Nemu's dad appeared in front of him to ask, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way… who hired you?"

Bane chuckled, "I would never tell a soul…"

Then orange energy left Bane's body and entered Nemu's dad which Nemu's dad said, "Well I took your soul so I can ask you later after I clean up your mess."

The heroes and students looked at the man by his power which Nemu smiled, "Dad!"

Nemu's dad smiled, "Hey there son… well I got to fix this mess now and erase some memories."

Hitoshi-sensei asked, "What?"

Nemu's dad said, "Yep! Also, Shinso, your quirk doesn't affect me."

Hitoshi was in shock that his quirk was ineffective to the man which Nemu's dad pointed at UA and it fixed itself. Nemu asked, "Can I do that one day?"

Nemu's dad smirked, "This will be child's play to you in the future. Oh, is the PTA meeting next Friday."

Nemu said, "Yeah, it is."

Everyone was in shock which then he snapped his fingers to disappear and everyone was in the school with no memory of what just happened. Nemu's dad went far enough to change the security camera feed to make look like nothing happened. Eri in her desk asked, "Why do I have a feeling a Déjà vu?"

Eri asked, "Kota, do you have a weird feeling?"

Kota looked at her in confusion, "No… do you?"

Eri said, "A little bit… it's probably nothing."

Nemu looked at Eri, "You also have that feeling of Déjà vu?"

Eri said, "Yeah, that's weird."

Nemu said, "Maybe Kota's right, maybe it's nothing."

They then continued their boring class like a normal day which after the class, Eri asked Aisufaia, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Aisufaia smiled, "Yeah, I'm doing great lately."

Eri smugged, "Is it because of a boy?"

Aisufaia blushed then suddenly she made some flames and a lot of ice on accident which Eri said, "Aisufaia, calm down. I was just messing with you."

Aisufaia calmed down which she admitted, "It's because of a boy."

Eri smiled, "What's he like?"

Kota looked over then went back to watching TV, "There she goes again."

After a while of Eri listening to Aisufaia and her romantic relationship with Alfred, they heard Kokoro coming down to say, "I'm going to out, be back in a few hours."

Kota shrugged, "Have fun."

Aisufaia asked, "So, what is your relationship with Kota? Have you two done it?"

Eri blushed and Kota flinched from the second question. Eri said, "We have known each other for awhile and we have a loving relationship like you and Alfred."

Aisufaia then smirked, "Have you two done it?"

Kota quickly said, "No comment!"

**(Note: As author… I pledged to not lewd Eri and Kota even if they are really 21… I can't do such a sin. I cannot confirm or deny that they have done such action either.)**

After a little bit, Hitoshi came in to say, "I'm giving you all permission to use the gyms and pool for tonight and tomorrow for training purposes only."

Everyone said, "Thank you, Hitoshi-sensei!"

They split up to go to do some training, which Kota and Eri went to the pool to swim around with a few people. Kota was currently under water using his quirk to give him a tube of air to outlast anyone who also underwater. Eri was just doing some water exercises to improve her stamina and then had some fun with the other girl in a game of Marco Polo. While the guys then decided on a swimming competition which the girl got out to cheer them on. Nemu said, "I will be the ref."

They had got to the final three which were Kota, Kaeru, and Uku in the final three for the fastest swimmer. Uku thought, 'I will fly to victory.'

But Kaeru and Kota thought, 'I will swim to victory.'

A soon as they were about to swim, Hitoshi said, "The pool is now closed for today."

Everyone sighed then headed back to the dorms and they began to play a game of UNO.


	21. New Members

**New Members**

Kota and Eri were at the base to see the new members that were going to be apart the league. Kota and Eri didn't know what to expect from this batch, all they knew was that Kokoro and Enso invited them. Eri and Kota saw three teens which Eri asked, "Names?"

A girl with black feathered wings said, "Fallen Angel."

Kota said, "Real name… just the first name."

The girl said, "Senpu"

Eri asked, "Who invited you?"

Senpu said, "Enso."

Kota looked at the guy with knives and craziness in his eyes, "You are?"

The teen said, "Ketsueki also known as Blood Master. Kokoro invited me…"

Eri sarcastically said, "Of course she did…"

Kokoro smiled, "You have a problem with it?"

Eri said, "Nope."

They looked at the two which Eri and Kota agreed to let them be a part of the league. They watched as Kokoro was with Ketsueki skipping their way to out of the base which Toga said, "Young love…"

Kota in shock, "Please tell me you are joking Mrs. Midoriya."

Toga giggled, "Nope… I can see it in her eyes… the eyes I got when I met Izuku."

Eri said, "Mom!"

Then Enso was with Senpu which Kota asked, "Did we just invite…"

Eri interrupted, "Yep."

Then Kota got up to talk with Alfred, "Alfred… can I meet you in the basement?"

Alfred nodded which they got in the basement which Alfred asked, "What's this about?"

Kota said, "I need your help to make a diamond ring."

Alfred asked, "You finally going to propose to Eri?"

Kota said, "Yes, but I need to make a ring first."

Alfred chuckled, "You need me to make a ring… I will help you."

Kota smiled, "Thank you!"

Alfred asked, "So, how will this work?"

Kota opened a bag of coal to say, "Diamonds are made of super-heated carbon will a lot of pressure… I want to make a 40-carat diamond on a golden ring. I stole a few bars of gold the other week which we will use some of that to make the ring."

Alfred said, "We are going to need a lot of heat which we are going to need Shiro on this…"

Shiroiono said, "Sure, I'll help you with this ring."

Kota jumped, "Jesus! Please don't do that again."

Kota showed the location where they can make the ring in a wide-open area, so they don't burn down the base. After they agreed to the plan, they went back upstairs which Kota got back to his shift. Eri was sitting watching the news while customers came in and out then went to go check on Kokoro and Kamin to see what they were doing. Eri was in her villain outfit then headed to the rooftop to begin her search which her grappling hook skills were really good. Eri jumped off a building to use the hook to swing her to the next building and climb up taller buildings.

After some time, she found Kamin who with Shukuken on their date at the park. Kamin was in his villain outfit which was a tuxedo with a mask to cover the top part of his face and a fedora. Shukuken was entertaining the children with her magic tricks which they were enjoying it and Shukuken gave them candy until Tailman and Cellophane appeared. Kamin chuckled, "I guess you will have to end the show Miss Magician."

Shukuken said, "Aww, well you're right Dracula… I will see you kids some other time, remember a magician never reveals their secrets."

The kids waved and ran away from the fight which Kamin started using multiple quirks to take on both heroes and for the heroes who might also be coming. Tailman attacked first which Kamin grabbed his tail to throw him which Cellophane ran to rescue him from dying. Kamin and Shukuken then escaped from them which Cellophane caught Tailman in midair and brought him to the ground without injuring him. Eri was impressed by Cellophane rescuing Tailman than going to attempting to capture Kamin and Shukuken. Eri followed the two in the alleys which they changed out clothes and Kamin said, "That was fun."

Shukuken giggled, "You know how to end a fight with one move."

Kamin said, "That smile you make is a smile I could kill for, you know that."

Shukuken laughed, "You are funny; besides I'm missing a little something from you."

Kamin grabbed and pulled her close to kiss her which Eri on the roof was in shock, "How long have they been going out?"

Kamin said, "Today is our one-year anniversary which I'm going to take you somewhere nice."

Shukuken asked, "Are we going to where I think we are going?"

Kamin pulled out a pair of tickets to the Penn and Teller Show which she shouted, "YES!"

As they left, Eri thought to herself, 'One year… they have been going out without me and Kokoro for a year. How have they done it?'

She then headed out to find Kokoro which Eri said, "I hope she is doing fine with this Ketsueki."

She found them in a dark alley with bodies everywhere and a guy moving like a puppet. Eri said, "That must be Kokoro."

Kokoro can control people if she had drop of the person's blood, but Eri saw it was under Ketsueki's control. Kokoro smiled, "That is cool that you can control people without drinking their blood, unlike me."

Ketsueki smiled, "But you can copy people's quirks by drinking their blood which is really cool."

Kokoro hugged him, "You are cool."

Eri was quite terrified by this relationship, which she continued to watch this. Then after a while they left which Eri followed from the rooftops until they stopped at a cat café. Which they acted like normal people, Eri thought, 'If they have kids, they are going to be terrifying.'

Then she spotted Shiroiono who was with… Alfred's brother, Eri needed to see this. Eri followed them around which she spotted Aimi following them as well. Eri got next to Aimi to asked, "What is this?"

Aimi giggled, "I might have pushed Shiro to go out with her crush."

Eri looked at her, "What?"

Aimi said, "When she first saw him, she was looking away from him like she had a crush on him. Then I put her into him and now they are going out on a date."

Eri looked at her, "I swear that everyone in the league and in class is going out with someone… at least you are still single."

Aimi pouted, "I'm in a relationship as well, thank you very much."

Eri in greater shock, "What?! With who?!"

Aimi continuing to pout, "Not telling."

Eri and Aimi followed them as they went shopping and sightseeing, Eri said, "You know… I think they are having a great time."

Aimi nodded which Eri left to look out to find something to interest her which she saw that Kota got off. Kota smiled, "How are you doing?"

Eri said, "This has been one weird day."

Kota chuckled, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Eri and Kota went to Kota's apartment that he has for when his aunt visits, which after Eri finished telling Kota what she saw, Kota said, "That is a scary to think about."

Eri said, "Kokoro dating and her possible children… that is one terrifying."

Kota asked, "Do you need a hug?"

Eri came in for a hug which Kota chuckled, "You also want to watch some movies?"

Eri nodded which he chuckled and turn on the TV to watch some Netflix.


	22. The Exam

**The Exam**

**UA**

Everyone in class was ready for the exam but they were also nervous about it as well. Kota got with Nemu and Sen'no to go over the plan, Kota said, "Okay… let's hope they put us in a city or factory zone to give us an advantage."

Sen'no said, "Even if they have the advantage as well… we just have to out play them."

Nemu said, "The trick we did at the sports festival would be easier to do with just the three of us."

They nodded at the plan which Eri showed Sanmi the dessert and a few pictures which Sanmi asked, "Who is that?"

Eri smirked, "Kamin's girlfriend… all we have to do is to get him to an area of no cameras and make the trade."

Sanmi giggled, "You make it sound easy."

Hitoshi came in to so the class to show where each team is going to which Kota saw that his team is going to the city zone. Kota smiled, "We got this in the bag."

Hitoshi raised his eyebrow, "I hope you three do… I expect a miracle from this."

Sen'no smirked, "You are definitely getting a miracle, Dad."

Everyone either waited at the zones or were in the monitoring room watching everyone else on their tests. Kota watched Eri and Sanmi enter the zone to begin their test.

**Eri **

Eri and Sanmi were walking in a suburban neighborhood watch with caution which Eri would throw a rock at a camera to take it down. Eri said, "We need to get out of range of a few of the cameras… or…"

Sanmi said, "We go inside the houses."

Eri nodded and then they heard a 'SMASH!' which they turned to see their opponent Kamin just landed on a car. Kamin smirked, "I guess I will be your opponent today."

Eri and Sanmi ran in one of the fake houses which Kamin walked up to the house to rip the door off, "I guess I will just invite myself in."

He looked in the kitchen to see Eri pulled out his favorite dessert and pictures of him ad his girlfriend. Kamin said, "I see what's going on… I will give you two… 3 minutes to run out of the zone, while I burn the pictures and eat."

They nodded and ran out of the house while Kamin ate the dessert and using his flaming breath to burn the pictures. Uravity and Nejire-chan in charge of the monitoring room asked themselves what the girls did to Kamin, because he hadn't left the house. Kota smirked, 'That's dirty, Eri… but it's also genius.'

Eri and Sanmi found the exit and ran through it which the speaker said, "Eri Midoriya and Sanmi Tetsutetsu passed!"

**Monitoring Room**

Every student in the room cheered them then Nezu smiled, "I will talk Kamin when he is out of the building."

Then Kamin came out the house rubbing his head with blood coming out his head which Kota thought, 'Jesus Kamin, you really go the extra mile! What kind of cake did Eri give you?!'

Kota then headed to his team's zone which Sen'no wore an outfit just like Hitoshi-sensei's outfit except it also came with googles to help her see really far and close. Nemu also had an improvement to his outfit which was watch on his wrist that tells time and how much energy and stamina he was generating and using. Kota's improved hero outfit made it to where it can't electrify him in the water or by an electric villain. Kota then asked, "You guys ready?"

They nodded and they entered the zone which the speaker said, "You may now begin."

Kota asked, "Where are our opponents?"

Then Lemillion came out of the ground to punch Kota in the gut, "I'm here!"

Hitoshi came from above to say, "I'm here too."

Nemu slowed down time to get Sen'no and Kota out of the ambush which then Kota said, "That hurt… a lot."

Sen'no said, "Good thinking of getting us out of that."

Nemu caught his breath, "Slowing down time takes a lot of energy from me… but we can still do it."

Kota smirked, "Do it."

Nemu had 4 clones of each of them and they headed in different directions to the exit except the originals. Hitoshi said, "I will get the two teams to the left and you get the two on the right. Alert me if you found the real ones."

Lemillion smiled, "You do the same for me."

They split up which Kota chuckled, "Now time to get payback for ambushing us."

The three followed Lemillion first, which Lemillion destroyed one team of clones with ease and was dealing the other one. Kota used OFA into his legs to shoot himself at great speeds to punch Lemillion but Lemillion dodged it. Nemu came down to drop kick Lemillion but Lemillion also dodged it. Sen'no got him wrapped up in her scarf but he used his quirk to escape it. Kota, Sen'no, Nemu, and their clones were fight Lemillion until Nemu asked, "Do you trust me?"

Kota chuckled, "If it will help us win, then yes."

Nemu said, "Both of you grab my arms."

They grabbed his arms which he slowed down time to where it was almost stopped, which the three moved around like normal speed. Nemu chuckled, "I can't believe that worked, I'm going to write this down later."

Kota and Sen'no smiled evilly, "Let's win this fight."

The three headed over to punch Lemillion a few times then they handcuffed him, which they grabbed Nemu's arms and time resumed to normal. Lemillion fell to the ground then saw he was in handcuffs which he chuckled, "Good job… but what about Mind Control?"

Hitoshi came from about to kick Nemu into a building which Sen'no started using her scarf to capture Hitoshi. When Hitoshi got his arms caught, he chuckled, "You know that I can…"

The scarf came off him and threw her to the side which Kota came in to kick him, but Hitoshi blocked it with his arm. Kota thought, 'I can only use 30% of OFA in this body… but he can use 80% which is not fair.'

Nemu got up to then said, "After this one, I'm going to pass out… grab me."

They nodded and grabbed on to him which Hitoshi said, "No you don't."

Right when Hitoshi was about to kick Nemu in the face, Nemu's felt something and Hitoshi looked like he flew back to his position which Nemu, Sen'no, and Kota looked at this in confusion. Hitoshi said, "No you don't."

Just like before and tried to kick Nemu's face again which Nemu did it again which Hitoshi looked like he rewinded back to his spot. Kota asked, "Did you… did you rewind time?"

Nemu in shock, "I think I just did but it looks like just for a few seconds. I guess I got so scared to where I can now rewind time by a few seconds."

Sen'no said, "Well rewind this a little more and slow it down."

Nemu tried a little hard to rewind Hisoshi to where he was a little farther back and in a perfect position to get cuffed. Kota smiled, "You want me to punch his face for you?"

Nemu said, "Please."

Sen'no punched her dad's face for him which Kota in shock but Nemu in awe, then they cuffed him as well. Which time resumed to normal, which Hitoshi looked at his handcuffs, "You guys did a good job."

Sen'no smiled, "Thanks dad."

Then the speaker said, "Kota Izuni, Sen'no Hitoshi, and Nemuidesu Taikutsu passed!"

The three relaxed then headed back to watch everyone else's test which Eri smiled, "You three did great!"

Kota said, "Yeah we did, but we are also really tired after that one."

Eri asked, "Are you sure you shouldn't go to the nurse?"

Nemu said, "We are fine and we just learned something new."

Sen'no said, "Nemu can rewind time by a few seconds which it's really cool."

Eri in awe, "Really?"

Nemu said, "I'm still new to it… I mean I accidentally did it when Hitoshi-sensei was about to kick my face."

Eri was in confusion with the part about getting his face kick but then thought about the rewinding time. They watch Kokoro used her quirks to help win her match and almost everyone passed. The only people who didn't pass were Teza and Mienai, but they were up against Nezu which was super unfair.

**Nezu and Kamin**

Which Nezu went to Kamin to ask, "What happen in Eri's and Sanmi's test."

Kamin chuckled, "I went inside then they hit the back of my head with a vase. When I got up, they made it to the exit… they didn't even hand cuff me, which I assume they didn't think they did that much damage to me."

Nezu said, "I didn't expect you to go down that easy."

Kamin said, "I didn't expect to either which means I should learn about posture and look before I enter."

Nezu chuckled, "Good… also if you are going to burn stuff, make sure you do it in a chimney."

Kamin chuckled, "Sure thing."

Nezu asked, "What did you burn?"

Kamin said, "It's a bit embarrassing to describe, like copies of my baby pictures."

Nezu laughed, "Your sister is a lot more creative than I original thought."

Kamin smiled, "Yes she is… how did Kokoro do?"

Nezu said, "Kokoro won like you said and exactly how you described it too."

Kamin laughed, "That's good… now we are going to take them to a camp."

Nezu said, "You are also going to the camp with them as well."

Kamin smirked, "With paperwork."

Nezu asked, "You sure you can handle paperwork while training?"

Kamin said, "I would like to retract my previous statement."

Nezu laughed, "Sure thing!"

**After School in the Dorms**

The students were in their dorms just relaxing and watching movies which Nemu asked, "When I control my time rewind… should I get lottery tickets?"

Kota looked at him, "Well yeah… why wouldn't you?"

Nemu said, "I mean… do I really need to get a lottery ticket… wait I would use it when I forget to get something from shopping. Like I forgot to get something, and the store is closed, I just rewind it to where it was open to get what I forgot. Eri, what do you find the most useful thing about your quirk?"

Eri said, "Besides healing injuries and cuts… I would rewind expired milk to when it wasn't expired."

Kota asked, "Wait?! I didn't know you do that?"

Eri asked, "Have you ever wonder why the milk at my place lasts longer?"

Kota said, "That explains why you erase the expiration date… because nothing expires when you are around."

Eri smirked, "Exactly."

Sen'no sighed, "I'm excited about the camping trip… but need to bring extra sunscreen."

Nemu said, "Yeah, I hate being out in the sun too long, I burn too easy."

Kota and Eri laughed a bit then Eri asked, "How long have you two been going out?"

Sen'no said, "After class, he asked me to come with him to an outdoor shop in the mall looking for a sleeping bag. Which I came along with him because I had nothing better to do and we had fun."

Eri remembered seeing them together the first time at the mall which she was going to assume that was the time. Nemu asked, "How did you two meet?"

Kota said, "Well you see we each other for a long time, but for when we went out… back in middle school which I finally asked her out and she accepted."

Eri giggled, "He was super nervous went he asked me out. I like him, he is cute, and I know him so I no reason to not go out with him."

Kota asked, "Was I nervous?"

Eri laughed, "Yes silly."

They then continued watching movies for a while until it was time to sleep.


	23. PTA Meeting and A Surprise

**PTA Meeting and A Surprise**

_**The exam is over and a camping trip is being held soon which a PTA meeting is being held for the teachers to discuss with the parents about it. This chapter will have Izuku, Toga, the original Class 1A (without Mineta), Nejire, Tamaki, Shinso, Mei, and Nemu's dad. What will everyone else do while the PTA meeting is going on? Let's do this, motherfuckers!**_

**UA, Three Days Before Camping Trip**

Izuku and Toga came to UA for the PTA meeting involving the summer training camp which they would love to talk with some of the heroes that they usually fight. They also get the chance to get information from them that they didn't know which they were going to have a blast. They always wanted to sit down with the heroes and have a friend conversion about parent stuff.

They went inside the classroom to see some of the other parents and teachers which they sat down which a brown-haired woman with the name tag 'Ochaco' looked at them, "Hello! Are you here for the PTA?"

Toga smiled, "Yes we are."

A blue hair man with the name tag 'Tenya' said, "Well it's nice to meet you, you are the parents of Eri and Kokoro."

Izuku smiled, "We sure are, we also are the parents of Kamin."

A black hair woman with a ponytail with the name tag 'Momo' said, "Oh, you are the parents of Kamin as well. You must be proud of your three kids."

Izuku and Toga chuckled, "We are very proud parents of the three and we are also watching Kota Izuni which his parents are proud of him."

Shoto asked, "Where are his parents anyways."

Izuku said, "They travel a lot and they are our friends, so we watch him while they are gone."

Everyone nodded then Shinso asked, "Is this everyone?"

Then they heard the door open which they turned to see Nemu's dad with the name tag reading 'Michael Ludwig' (I just made up a name inspired by my real name). Michael said, "Sorry, I'm a little late."

Shinso looked at him, "You must be Nemu's dad."

Michael nodded, "Yep, Nemu is my son."

Everyone was always wondering who Nemu's dad was because how strong Nemu is which they assumed his dad must be extremely powerful. Michael looked at the chairs then asked, "Can I use my quirk just for a moment?"

Shinso nodded which Michael made a really comfortable chair to sit in which then Izuku recognized Michael, "I know you."

Michael chuckled, "I'm one of the three guys who come to your bar to grab a drink and I also come in the morning to grab some breakfast. Complements to the chef."

Toga smiled, "Thank you."

Nejire in awe by the quirk, "What is the limitations of your quirk?"

Michael said, "Reality came be whatever I want it to be and I can go back in time, forward, stop time, and go to different timelines… I can also warp to places. I have no real limit I can go to yet, because I am no hero, I'm just a writer."

Tamaki asked, "A writer?"

Michael smiled, "Yeah, I like to travel and write about anything interesting."

They looked at him for a moment then Mina asked, "Where is Nemu's mother?"

Michael looked sadden, "She died in a car crash cause by a villain attack… she was such a great woman who knew how to cook and make anyone around her smile. I remember at her funeral that it rained hard and no one from the funeral was able to smile for weeks to months."

Asui said, "That's sound sad… if your last name is Ludwig then I assume Nemu has his mother's last name."

Michael smiled, "He does, her name was Nishiyama Taikutsu. She was quirkless believe it or not, but I never cared about quirks. I loved her and we got married which after her death, I never thought about remarrying. But… I don't really care about that, I'm just focused on taking care of my son and my job. But let's talk about this camping trip."

They all went to sit down as the teacher-parents and Nezu explained the camp on how it's going to go and the precautions they are taking to make sure the students will be safe. Izuku asked, "How many heroes will be there to protect the students?"

Nezu said, "We will have twelve heroes in total to train and protect the student to prevent the training camp attack by the League of Villains."

Kyoka asked, "Where is the camp location at?"

Shinso said, "That's classified for the safety of the students."

They nodded but then Michael asked, "Which heroes will be there?"

Nezu said, "Well we will have Hitoshi, Real Steel, Uravity, Lizard, Comicman, Welder, Phantom Thief, No. 13, Air Jet, and Gunhead. The other two will be classified."

Izuku said, "Interesting."

Izuku did find this combination the ten to be unusual but not to be underestimated which after they finished, they went to talk to each other. Then Shinso asked, "Mr. Ludwig, can we talk somewhere private?"

Michael said, "Sure thing."

Shinso, his wife Mei, and Michael went outside the classroom to go talk which Toga giggled, "Who want to eavesdrop them?"

All the women went with her to go follow and listen to their conversation while the guys stayed to talk to Izuku about the shop because they all go this bar and tea shop. The women listened from a distance of the conversion which Shinso said, "I think your son and our daughter might…"

Michael said, "Dating… yeah, kind of obvious."

Mei asked, "You know about it?"

Michael chuckled, "Nemu does talk about her a lot and I can see it in his eyes that he likes her."

Shinso said, "Glad we are on the same page here, I'm hoping…"

Michael said, "He isn't going to do anything bad or stupid, you have nothing to worry about. Besides I told him about the birds and the bees when he was 9 which was still uncomfortable thinking about it."

Shinso said, "9?"

Michael asked, "What? You didn't talk about it at 9 years old?"

Shinso said, "We never actually didn't talk to our daughter about the subject yet."

Michael said, "Really? You need to get on that. I mean the American system taught us about this elementary school, I sometimes don't understand the school system in this country, but all I know it's a good education system."

The women hiding were listening which Mina giggled quietly, "This is good."

Toga then thought, 'I wonder everyone is doing right now.'

**Eri and Kota**

They were in their adult forms which they were on a date in Tokyo. They were having a blast which Kota was thinking, 'I got this bad ass ring that I can't wait to give her.'

Which they then were walking until they heard men screaming in the alleys which they went to see what the commotion was about which they saw Kokoro and her boyfriend, Ketsueki, killed a few thugs for their entertainment. Kota facepalmed by this, Eri sighed because Kokoro was wearing a yellow dress which the blood stains are going to be hard to get out. Which Kokoro looked at Ketsueki, "You know you look so hot covered in blood."

Ketsueki chuckled, "So do you."

Kota said, "This is… disturbing."

Then Kokoro and Ketsueki started making out then started undressing each other which Kota grabbed Eri's hand to run out of there. They escape the alley before they could see anymore which Eri said, "Thank you for saving me from see the rest of that, but…"

Kota said, "I know… my I can't unthink or unsee that."

They went back to the bar which Kurogiri said, "You two look like you seen something you didn't want to see."

Eri said, "That's right… we need a drink to forget about it."

Kurogiri got them drinks, "You want to talk about it?"

Kota said, "I'm real sure you don't want to."

Kurogiri said, "I have seen some stuff, nothing disturbs me."

Eri ad Kota told Kurogiri what they saw which Kurogiri said, "I take back what I said, I definitely didn't need to hear that. I'll get you two something stronger to forget that then I will get myself something strong to forget what you told me."

Kota said, "Thanks."

They drank for a little but Eri has always been a lightweight which takes her two shots to get her drunk. Eri giggled about some things which Kota sighed, "Okay, time to take you to bed."

Eri pouted, "No!"

Kota picked her up in a princess carry, "Come on, don't be a baby."

Eri giggled, "No you're a big baby… a big muscular baby."

Kota thought, 'Note to self: Eri should not be near alcohol.'

Kota got her to her bed back at her house which she grabbed him to bring to her bed which Kota said, "Okay now, let me go and go to sleep."

Eri continuing to hug him, "No!"

Kota asked, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

Eri nodded which Kota said, "Okay, I can live with that."

Eri fell asleep a minute later which Kota found his chance to escape her grip then headed down to the bar. Kota saw Izuku and Toga in which Kota asked, "How was the PTA?"

Izuku said, "It was great, which we learned the white hair man who is a part of the three guys who come here every day is Nemu's dad."

Kota in shock (Remember his memory of meeting Nemu's dad from Ch. 20 was erased), "What?!"

Kurogiri looked at Izuku, "Are you kiddin me?"

Izuku said, "Nope."

Sensei came in and chuckled, "Well we should have a talk with him… he is a regular here after all."

Izuku said, "He is much stronger than I could imagine, he might be stronger than you Sensei."

Sensei said, "Well we have to be careful then."

Then Sensei went out to go to his nomu factory, Izuku got to work, Toga went home, and Kota went for another drink. Izuku looked at Kota, "What happened?"

Kota said, "Me and Eri saw something we do not want to talk about which I'm still trying to forget."

Kokoro and Ketsueki came in which Kota turned to not look at them which led Izuku to see that it was something they did. Izuku hasn't met Ketsueki yet which he asked, "Who is the gentlemen with you, Kokoro?"

Kokoro smiled, "My boyfriend."

Izuku was cleaning a glass which when he heard 'boyfriend' his hand crushed the glass into powder. Izuku asked, "You have a boyfriend?"

Kokoro nodded which Kurogiri said, "Calm down Izuku, you knew that she was going to get a boyfriend sometime in the future."

Izuku relaxed, "I know… well can you two explain how you met."

Ketsueki told his life story up to when he met to Kokoro which Izuku felt bad for Ketsueki for his early life. Then Izuku asked, "How long have you two been dating?"

Kokoro said, "A few months now."

Izuku smiled, "Okay… how far have you gotten?"

Kota said, "I'm going to leave."

Kota then left before he could see what would happen next and he ran as soon as he left the shop to go home.


	24. Welcome to Camp

**Welcome to Camp**

_**Hey guys, sorry I'm not posting as much because summertime is when I get busy. A lot of people in the summertime think they have more free time then there is me where I kiss my free time goodbye. I have a lot least free time so expect a new chapter after the next two weeks to come out once a week to once every two weeks on a random fanfic of mine. With that being said let's do this!**_

The class were now on their way to the secret training camp of UA which they were excited. Kota said, "I wonder what is going to be at the camp."

Eri said, "Hopefully a nice pool to swim in."

Nemu and Sen'no laughed which Aisufaia said, "I doubt they would allow us to have a pool to train in."

Then they stopped at a cliff which Nemu said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Hitoshi said, "Okay everyone, let's take a rest break."

They got off the bus which then they saw two women in catsuits that Kota knew too damn well and he was glad to have dyed his hair blue-green since day one of spying on UA and has a sore throat since yesterday. They introduced themselves as two of the members of the Wild Wild Pussycats (Pixie-Bob and Mandalay) which Eri looked at Kota who was trying to not get their attention. The Pussycats introduced themselves then Pixie-Bob used her quirk to throw everyone off the cliff they were standing on.

Kota grabbed Eri to help her land safely which some people were hurt but not too badly which Eri said, "That was a far drop were they trying to kill us."

Kota said, "No… but we about to fight some of Pixie-Bob's forest beasts."

Nemu asked, "How big are these forest beasts?"

Then one of the beasts came into view which Sen'no said, "Well… I guess they are a little big."

Teza said, "A little big? That thing is huge!"

Kota then used his quirk to slice the beast in half which Mandalay said, "We will meet you at camp."

Kota knew the forest like well from coming here a lot to help UA students from the past to come train, so he and Eri ran through it to go on the fastest route. Eri's quirk she can rewind the beasts back to nothing and give Kota more energy while Kota can one shot them from far distances. Aisufaia made a huge thing of ice to freeze the beasts of he would sometimes burn them up, but she made a path of ice which she can skate across to gain speed. Tsukuru made an RPG to kill the beasts and ice skates to follow his sister.

After everyone finally made it to the camp building, they were complete tired and ready to get some sleep, but they were hungry as well. The Pussycats provided dinner but told them that tomorrow they had to make their own dinner. Which everyone enjoyed their dinner and headed to the hot springs to wash off and relax. The guys sat down in the hot springs which Russell said, "You know… this is really nice. I mean… it's not everyday we go to a hot spring in slien…"

Then they heard the girl giggling and talking about stuff which the guys decided to keep quiet and listen in on them. Nemu said, "I wonder how long it takes them to realize that we are next to them listening."

Kota said, "As quiet as we are right now, I don't think they would notice."

Tsukuru said, "At least none of us are perverts."

They all nodded by Tsukuru's comment and decide to relax and listen to what the girls would say. On the girl side, they were having fun and talking about girl stuff then Sanmi asked, "So… let's talk about crushes and boyfriends."

They went silence to look at her then Rumi cheerfully, "That sounds like fun!"

They obviously started with Aisufaia which she said, "Well I am in a relationship with this one guy who is two years older than me…"

Teza smiled, "Oh, who is this guy?"

Meanwhile on the guy's side Tsukuru in shock but quiet enough to where the girls can't hear them, "She is dating someone?!"

Kota asked, "You didn't know?"

Tsukuru said, "Of course I didn't know… and now I want to know everything about this boyfriend."

Then Rumi asked, "How long have you two been dating?"

Ausifaia said, "A few months now… he is a really great guy."

The girls were in awe then they over to Sen'no which she thought, 'Fuck.'

Teza giggled, "We know about you and Nemu… can you go into a little bit more detail about?"

Nemu on the boy's side whispered, "Oh fuck."

Kota said, "This is actually a lot more terrifying then I originally thought it was going to be."

Kaeru looked at everyone, "Okay guys, who is in a relationship?"

Nemu, Kota, Goremu, Russell, and Kaeru rose their hands but Tsukuru said, "I'm too… nervous to ask mine out."

Kota said, "So… you need help, which we will help you."

Nemu said, "Yeah."

Kota looked at the Russell and Kaeru, "Who are you two dating?"

Russell said, "Daisy."

Kaeru said, "Yusha from Class 1B."

Then they went back to listening to what the girls were saying, which Sen'no raised an eyebrow, "What details are you looking for?"

Sanmi smiled, "How far have you two gone?"

Kota leaned over to Nemu, "How far have you gone?"

Nemu said, "If I said it out loud… it would be the death of me."

Goremu said, "No, you did not."

Sen'no said, "We have…"

She looked around and said quietly, "… done the deed, but protected."

The girls in shock, "Really?!"

The guys looked at Nemu to say, "RIP dude."

Nemu said, "I hope Sensei didn't hear that."

Goremu said, "I will be praying for you."

Kota said, "If Sensei did hear that then you are already dead."

Kaeru asked, "What would your dad think?"

Nemu said, "He took me out for a drink for it which he said, 'That's how Americans do it.'"

Russell said, "As an American myself, that is very true."

Rumi said, "We need details…"

Sen'no activated her quirk, "You will not need more details."

Eri giggled, "Your quirk is too useful."

Teza smirked, "What about you Eri?"

Kota on the boy's side said, "Well fuck."

Tsukuru asked, "You think we should leave?"

The guys nodded which they quietly got out on the spring then they heard, "You too actually have gotten that far. You three are naughty…"

The guys ran to dry themselves off then headed into their room to do guy stuff like watch 'The Expendables'. Kaeru said, "Imagine if we had a plane like that… but who would be the pilot?"

Kota said, "I think it either be me or Tsukuru."

Gomento said, "I'm real sure it would be Tsukuru because I can see him flying around in a plane."

Tsukuru said, "You really trust me to fly you all around in a plane."

Nemu said, "Absolutely, but let's talk about this girl you want to ask out."

Kota asked, "What's her name?"

Tsukuru said, "Sakkaku."

Kaeru asked, "From Class 1B."

Tsukuru nodded which Kota said, "Class 1B is supposed to come tomorrow which you can ask her out sometime this week."

Nemu said, "Yeah… we have time to build up the courage for it."

They then heard footsteps approaching their door which they looked over to see the door open. They saw Eri, Sen'no, and Aisufaia which Kota said, "Hello."

Eri smiled, "What you guys doing?"

Kota said, "Nothing… just watching some movies."

Sen'no asked, "Really?"

Nemu said, "Yeah…"

Sen'no activated her quirk, "What are you really doing?"

Tsukuru made a small hammer to hit Nemu's arm which Nemu said, "Thanks."

Tsukuru sighed in relief which Aisufaia said, "Your hiding something brother."

Tsukuru raised an eyebrow, "So are you."

Aisufaia nodded, "I'm real sure you know mine without permission to hear in on our conversion so a secret for a secret."

Tsukuru said, "They are helping me with courage."

Eri asked, "Like asking a girl out?"

Kota nodded which they wanted in on this, but they heard Hitoshi-sensei say, "Light's out… your training starts tomorrow. Also, Izuni I hope your throat gets better."

Kota nodded, "Yes Sensei."

They went to sleep to prepare for the next day of their training, but Kota and Eri were ready for day three of the camp where they were going to get picked up by the league to take a few students back to the base and recruit them.

**Gentleman's Tea and Bar**

Izuku was wiping a cup, "We haven't worked together for a while… Pop Lock or should I call you Kurin."

Kurin said, "I got bored and the league has something to entertain me… I would like to rejoin you all one more time."

Izuku chuckled, "You lost your original quirk from the effects of Trigger… but we can return your original quirk, if you want."

Kurin raised an eyebrow, "You can?"

Izuku said, "Time Maiden has helped us understand her true quirk which Rewind is just very misleading, and you helped us discovered what it really is… but she doesn't understand it and we are still trying to figure it out."

Kurin asked, "What does her quirk do?"

Izuku pulled out a syringe, "This is the basics right here, insert the syringe to get back your quirk and we will give you a mission that will help us."

Kurin grabbed the syringe to look at it then asked, "What is the mission?"

Izuku said, "In two days, we would like you to pick up Hydro-man and Time Maiden in their disguises without revealing them and a few people on the list…"

Izuku gave him a list of students, "… and you can bring extra students if you want. That is the mission."

Kurin smirked, "Sounds like interesting… I know who is protecting them and how to beat them, but with my original quirk, it would be too easy."

Izuku chuckled as he gave Kurin a drink, "Careful with the syringe… it might sting a bit."

Kurin injected the syringe which he felt some pain but not a lot then he tested it out. He saw a few people outside which they started sliding around like they were sliding on slick black ice. Izuku smiled, "The return of your quirk… All Friction."


	25. Training Days

**Training Days**

Class 1B woke up and left their dorms, Real Steel said, "Okay class, I got something to show you all."

They followed him to where Class 1A was training at, they were in shock by how they were training. They saw Uku flying around trying to fight Kota who as also flying, Aisufaia in a oil barrel full of water freezing it and boiling it, Rezakon shooting lasers constantly, Okireto and Mienai sparing, Teza hooked up to a generator, Tsukuru eating while making stuff and Russell using his quirk to disassemble anything Tsukuru built to then rebuild it, Sanmi making acid like crazy while in her steel form, Goremu was doing speech exercises, Gomento using his quirk to make walls and what not; Sen'no, Rumi, and Daisy were fighting then that left Kamin, Kokoro, and Nemu were sparing then Eri is the medic.

Kopi said, "That looks intense."

Kumo added, "No doubt about it."

Real Steel smirked, "This is what it takes to be a hero… and now, we are going to catch up to them."

Kota in midair, "Are you alright, Nemu?"

Nemu made two shields to block the punches from Kamin and Kokoro, "I've been better, how about you, Sen'no?"

Sen'no jumped off a tree branch to dodge Rumi energy wave and rolled to dodge's Daisy's star, "I wish I was sleeping, how about you, Eri?"

Eri looked tried from fixing a lot of broken bones and other stuff, "Sleep would be nice, I have rewinded 50 twisted ankles, 20 broken bones, 30 dislocated shoulders, and about 5 cases of heat stroke. How are you doing Kota?"

Kota while flying, "I think I might have to come down because I'm about to sprain my hand in minute now."

Kota then came down and Eri rewinded the hand to back to normal and he flew off again.

**Later That Night, The Guys**

They were all in the hot springs really tired, Rezakon sighed, "My head hurts…"

Kaeru sleepy, "I wish I can just stay here…"

Russell yawned, "That took apart some many things and reassembled them, did you really have to make such complex machinery?"

Tsukuru stretching, "Sorry about that, I'll go easier tomorrow. I should have know to not made a Playstation 4 and expected you to reassemble it."

Kamin asked, "You good?"

Nemu didn't feel like moving, "Man, you and your sister are terrifying."

Kota smiling, "I know how that feels, they are terrifying when they fight together."

Goremu was sitting quietly which everyone was quite and relaxing, Kota looked at the stars, "What do you all want to be heroes for?"

Nemu grinning, "To use my quirk for good and help others."

Everyone said, "Same."

Tsukuru said, "My quirk and my mom's quirks are really powerful, but they hurt the economy. If I didn't have to worry about the economy, I would happily go around and change flat tires on people's cars with brand new ones, or make clothes for the homeless shelters, but the one thing I will definitely do is that walk around to find people who are missing something small like a pen or something and make a replace."

Kamin looked at him, "That's smooth, I can totally imagine myself missing a pen and I'm in need of one. I would totally see you as my hero for that."

Uku nodded, "Admirable indeed."

The talked about all the things they would do as heroes which Kota said, "I can imagine myself going to like a gym with no water fountain which then I become the water fountain."

They laughed about the idea which Kota would be the most powerfullest hero for showing up at gyms that have no water fountains and he just gives out water. Nemu laughing, "Kota, I think you should change your name from 'Water Hose' to 'Water Boy' if you did that."

Kota laughing, "Screw you, Nemu."

Then they got out then headed to their room which Kaeru asked, "What if we went exploring?"

Kota knew the place like the back of his hand, "I know where we should go."

**Girls**

The girls were icing and playing games, Eri yawning, "I wonder what the guys are doing?"

Sanmi said, "They are probably tired as we are."

Sen'no raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling that they are going on an adventure."

Aisufaia asked, "How do you know?"

Sen'no showed off her phone with she was on Snapchat which Nemu took a picture of the guys dressed up and the words 'We are going on an adventure!'

Aisufaia deadpan, "Oh…"

The girls started laughing by what just happened, Teza asked, "Where are they going?"

Rumi looking over Sen'no's phone, "Doesn't say."

Eri looked at them, "The real question is that, would we really get out of our comfortable PJs and put on real clothes to follow them on this adventure."

The girls thought about then Okireto sigh, "I'm not, I'm too tried. Mienai, you are a good fighter, but I will get you tomorrow."

Daisy passed out dead asleep which Kokoro said, "Yeah, she isn't going. I mean I would love to see what my brother is doing."

She got up which then Eri said, "I guess I'll go too."

Sen'no got up, "I'm going…"

Then the three musketeers got going to see where the guys were going and they hope it gets interesting.

**The Cave**

Kota got the guys at the cave he used to somewhat explore but he never fully explored it because he never had group of friends to do it with. Everyone had a flashlight thanks to Tsukuru then they entered the cave. Nemu said, "This is interesting, cave exploring."

Rezakon shouted, "Hello!"

The cave echoed, "Hello!"

The guys were goofing around which they reached the unexplored parts which Tsukuru left markers for them. Goremu saw the bats which he got them to calm down so they wouldn't attack them. Kaeru asked, "What is that?"

The guys turned to a wall with cravings which looked old, they took pictures of it for later then continued on. Then they came across a wall with cravings of three really buff men posing holding crystals. Kamin raised an eyebrow, "Well this is weird, the writing is in Aztec."

Russell asked, "What the hell are Aztecs doing in Japan?"

Uku said, "Language!"

Kota shrug, "I don't think we know anything about this, so we are going to continue our way."

They then continued their way deeper in the cave to find dinosaur bones of all kinds. They stumbled across a treasure room which Gomento raised his hand to stop everyone, "Let me get rid of the traps."

He then used his quirk to jam the traps and fill holes then they safely went to the treasure room to look at the treasure. They grabbed a few gold coins and whatever they can carry, Kaeru saw a sword which he thought it was cool, so he took it. The sword was in a rock and Kaeru pulled out the sword from the rock. Kamin examined the sword, "Arthurian Era writing?"

Tsukuru looked confused, "How?"

Kota smiled, "First we encountered Aztec stuff now King Arthur, what is next?"

Nemu grabbed a necklace that had a pyramid with an eye on it, "This is Egyptian! This is getting bizarre."

Nemu put it on then saw other gold items with the same eye on them which he took them all. Russell said, "Now we got Egyptian stuff now."

Kota pointed, "Onward!"

They continued their way until they found the end with it was a giant underground lake which they skipped some rocks at it. The girls were watching from a distance which they would be lying if they said they didn't take anything. Eri said, "Kota, I noticed you didn't invite me to this adventure."

The guys stopped to turn around which Kota asked, "I thought you were resting."

Eri giggled, "You were wrong."

Then the girls and guys got out of the cave which Shinso was there, "What are you doing?"

They were trying their best hiding what they stole Tsukuru said, "Nothing, just cave exploration."

Kota nodded, "Yeah, you know… guy stuff."

Shinso was tried as fuck, "Okay, you all didn't get hurt. Go back to your rooms and rest up for more training for this week."

They nodded then went back, Kokoro was thinking, 'I wonder how he is doing?'

Kamin was thinking, 'I wonder how my mistress is doing?'

Eri and Kota were thinking what their buddies were doing with them on this camping trip.

**LOV Base**

Desuparu had a PSP in his hands, "Camping is lame… I think we should go get refills on a few snacks."

Alfred and Shiroiono were busy making a really big diamond for a ring that Kota is going to Eri. Alfred said, "Steady with the flames."

Shiroiono nodded, "Brother… did you get that Aisufaia girl pregnant?"

Alfred looked at her, "No! I used protection!"

Shoron weighed in, "Don't you have to see to put it on or is she actually pregnant and you didn't _**see**_ it coming."

Alfred said, "Fuck all of you."

Shukuken raised her hands, "I didn't do anything, you're the one that can't see what you are doing."

Enso playing on another PSP next to Senpu who was resting on his shoulder, "Come on guys, give him a break if he said he did it right then he did it right. I'm real sure Alfred has a good idea of what he is doing."

Alfred said, "Thanks Enso."

Then Aimi turned up the volume of the phone, "You never see it COMMIN!" (Persona 5 reference?)

Everyone giggled from that which Alfred was a little annoyed by them, Alfred then asked, "Where the hell is Kokoro's psychopathic boy toy?"

Ketsueki came into the room covered in blood, "You need something?"

Alfred said, "There you are, just checking to make sure…"

Alfred can smell the blood, "How many did you kill?"

Ketsueki said, "About 50 in the past ten minutes but a lot more in the past two hours."

Desuparu shouted, "Dude! Take a shower, the smell of blood might make me puke!"

Aimi said, "I agree, please take a shower and we will provide clothes."

Ketsueki sighed, "Fine if you all insist…"

He head to a room which was the bathroom and shower which after drawing sticks Enso drew the short stick which means he has to take Ketsueki's clothes to be cleaned and bring him fresh clean clothes. Shukuken said, "I wonder how Kamin and the others are doing?"

Shiroiono said, "Good question… probably screwing around with the hero kids."

Alfred nodded, "I heard my brother is over there which we might kidnap him as well with a few others."

Shiroiono's flames grew hotter and big when Alfred mentioned Futto which Alfred asked, "Are you okay, Shiro?"

Shiroiono blushed while weakening the flames, "Of course."

Aimi and Shuken knew what she was thinking but they were going around to tell everyone that. After Ketsueki finished his shower, they all agreed to watch some Netflix for a while.


	26. Camp Specials and Secrets

**Camp Specials and Secrets**

The guys were now in a group circle in the dorms, Tsukuru nervously, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Kota nodded, "Of course it will, just confess your feelings and she will accept them because I heard she also has a crush on you."

Nemu gave Tsukuru a thumb's up, "Confidence is key, women love confidence and other stuff like that."

Tsukuru nodded as he left which then the guys looked at each other, Russell said, "I got the snacks ready if this goes well or bad."

Rezakon said, "I got the drinks…"

Kamin chuckled, "It's going to go great for him, have some faith in him."

The guys then left to go follow Tsukuru from a safe distance to watch him, then Tsukuru made it to Class 1B's dorms. Uku said, "This is a bad idea, we shouldn't be spying on our classmates like this."

Kota raised an eyebrow, "You know the girls spy on us when we don't notice, right?"

Kaeru chuckled, "They always appear when at the last second and know exactly what you did."

Nemu asked, "What if the girls are spying on us right now?"

A few yards away in the trees and bushes, Teza said, "Fuck, they are on to us."

Eri said, "If we leave now, they will know."

Sen'no smirked, "Yeah, right now Nemu is talking nonsense with the guys."

Aisufaia looking through a pair of binoculars, "Who are you asking out, Brother?"

**Back with the guys**

Tsukuru was talking with Sakkaku which is going great then when Sakkaku went back inside he started fist bumping. The guys high fived each other on Tsukuru's success, then quickly hurried back to the dorms to pretend they weren't watching him. Kota then noticed that Russell left the group to do something else and now Kota wanted to look for him… for the mission. Kota looked through the forest until he found Russell turning a tree into a wooden statue with one touch.

Kota was in awe then Russell turned around, "Who's there?"

Kota revealed himself, "That was amazing, I thought your quirk only disassembles complexed machinery."

Russell touched the ground to form chairs from the ground, "I'm going to tell you a secret about myself that you must not tell anyone."

Kota felt kind of worried, but he nodded and sat in a chair, Russell sat on the other chair, "Are you familiar with quirk marriages?"

Kota nodded, "But aren't those… you know disgraceful and frown a pond?"

Russell nodded, "Well in America, they are common but I'm actually a result of a secret quirk marriage between wealthy Ford family and a used to be powerful villain in this country. An unholy quirk marriage between a villain and a family of heroes."

Kota in shock, "You are half Japanese?!"

Russell nodded, "My family was built on quirk marriages, they are known to have the best quirks in the country for almost any situation. My grandfather found a villain in Japan that went by Overhaul. He had a quirkless daughter that he wanted to make useful."

Kota knew who Overhaul was by the stories that Eri who sometimes speak of, Overhaul was a monster that still gives Eri nightmares to this day. Russell continued, "Grandfather knew Overhaul needed money for his secret project of being able to erase quirks. So, he offered him a deal to marry and impregnate my mother, the quirkless daughter, in exchange for money on this project. Which that was when I was created, my real quirk is Overhaul. The ability to disassemble and reassemble anything I touch, giving me full control of matter."

Kota asked, "So, why not reveal your quirk? Why keep it a secret?"

Russell chuckled a bit, "In America, it is no problem because no one there knows who Overhaul is or was. Here the entire country knew something about him, and it usually isn't good. My quirk is a villain quirk that can get my family in deep legal trouble if someone knew how I got it."

Kota asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Russell shrugged, "I feel like I can somewhat trust you not to tell everyone else about this and I always wanted to get this off my chest. It's hard to keep a secret like this."

Kota sighed, "I feel you, but you are limiting yourself so much. Imagine if you used your quirk to the fullest."

Russell chuckled, "I will one day, but now when start showing signs of my quirk like reassembling some stuff… act surprised."

Kota smiled, "Okay, I will do that. But you should at least tell Daisy, she is your girlfriend. She has a right to know what your quirk is, your real quirk."

Russell smiled a little bit, "I will one day… but not today."

Eri, who was in the trees listening, realized why Russell looked a little bit familiar. His brown hair, face, and golden eyes are just like her torturer, Kai (Overhaul). She didn't know about his quirk marriage, but it would explain that one time a blue eye and blonde-haired woman came to the Kai's old base to visit him, she was a beautiful woman and the first woman that she has ever seen in Kai's compound. Eri looked at Russell not with hatred because Russell was nothing like Kai except appearance; Russell was kind, funny, and cared about others which were things Kai wasn't.

When Kota got up, Russell smiled, "I'm gonna stay out here a little longer."

Kota nodded, "Okay, if we ever spar… I want you to use your full power in that fight."

Russell chuckled a bit then Kota left, when Kota was alone Eri jumped on his shoulders surprising him. Kota almost falling on his face, "Jesus Eri, are you trying to kill me?"

Eri giggled, "Nah, but I'm glad you caught me."

Kota walking with Eri sitting on his shoulder, "I assumed you heard me and Russell's conversion."

Eri hummed, "But he isn't like the monster I knew, he has no idea who his father was. Kind of sad that he never got to meet him but I'm really sure it's for the best that he never met him."

Kota chuckled, "Let's head back, we got a celebration for a classmate for gaining courage to ask his crush out."

Eri giggling, "So, we know we are going to kidnap Nemu and Asuifaia for sure."

Kota said, "Yeah just though two for now… who do you think will pick us pick?"

Eri said, "I hope the friends the rest of the Delta Strike Squad."

**Delta Strike Squad**

Enso while gaming with Desuparu, "I heard they are sending in some guy with a quirk that allows him to control friction."

Desuparu smirking as he was showing signs of winning, "His quirk, All Friction, allows him to erase friction anywhere or add more friction to things making them unmovable. The quirk is really powerful quirk when you think about it."

Senpu asked, "Can he erase the friction in the air that allows me to fly?"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah."

Shiroiono thinking, "The quirk can make armies of heroes fall on their asses and unable to recover. How the hell did he become a janitor for UA?"

Shoron sharping his lance and swords, "He probably got bored and decided 'Fuck it, I'm going to become a janitor.'"

Aimi was making her clones try on dresses for her before she will actually wear them, "I look cute."

Her clone giggled, "Thanks."

Shukuken came out of the restroom to say, "Hey guys, promise to keep a secret…"

Ketsueki came down stair with a human leg, Alfred smelled the air, "Ketsueki, what did you bring?"

Ketsueki giggled, "I'm just covered in blood like usual."

Shukuken in disgust, "Why do you have a human leg?"

Ketsueki smiling, "Kokoro loves my cooking."

Everyone in shock, "WHAT?!"

Ketsueki continued skipping in another room with the leg which left everyone else disgusted and freaked out. Alfred sighed, "A match truly made in heaven."

Shiroiono asked, "What's this secret you were talking about Shukuken?"

Shukuken looked around to make sure there was any audio recording devices then calmly, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone calmly as Dumbledore in the Gauntlet of Fire calmly asked Harry if he put his name in the gauntlet of fire, "What?!"

Aimi fell to the ground with her clone, Shiroiono was covered in white flames, Shoron dropped his lance and sharpener, Enso dropped his PSP, Senpu was red, Desuparu actually for the first time paused his game, and Alfred 'saw' his life flash before his eyes… well he mostly heard all of his memories at once. Shukuken said, "Kamin doesn't know yet and you are all the first people I have told."

Shiroiono asked, "You mean Kamin, one of the smartest people in this League, went in raw and unprotected which made you pregnant?"

Shukuken nodded, "We didn't have condoms but we in the heat of the moment…"

Aimi got up, "Tell us what that was like."

Enso, Shiroiono, Alfred, Desuparu, and Shoron shouted, "NO!"

Senpu asked, "What would your parents like?"

Shukuken sighed, "I have no idea…"

Ketsueki came out of the room, "I got the meat in the smoker, now when my precious Kokoro arrives it will be ready. What did I miss?"

Desuparu said, "Shukuken is pregnant."

Ketsueki smiling, "Congratulations, I know you and Kamin will be great parents. I bet the child will be super cute. I see the blow flow throughout your body is great which means the child is good to be in great health."

Shukuken smiling, "Thank you very much…"

She turned to everyone else, "Why can't you guys be like Ketsueki right now? He's happy about this."

Alfred said, "She ignored the part about the blood flow which that is just creepy as hell. But is she ready to take care of a kid, let alone Kamin?"

Shiroiono sighed, "Speak for yourself brother."

Alfred quickly, "I thought I told you to not speak about that subject."

Aimi giggling, "What are you two talking about?"

Alfred said, "Nothing."

Shiroiono said, "When Alfred is comfortable, he has to tell Dad something."

Senpu jokingly, "I bet Alfred got his girlfriend pregnant."

Alfred quickly, "I did not!"

Enso threw money on the table, "Let's start the betting pool that Alfred got the daughter of the #4 hero in Japan pregnant before he reaches 21."

Desuparu threw some money, Shoron threw some money, almost everyone threw in some money except Alfred and Shiroiono. Shiroiono giggled, "I'm not going to bet on anything that already happened."

Everyone looked at her which Alfred started running while everyone else start chasing him except Shiroiono and Shukuken. The two girls started laughing their asses off from the event that just happened right in front of them.


	27. Kidnapping

**Kidnapping**

Eri and Kota knew that today was they would be picked up and kidnap a few people with them. Kamin came to the two, "So we are getting picked up today?"

Kota nodded, "Yeah… I'm excited to stop being a kid."

Eri giggling, "I think you're cute as a teenager."

Kota blushed a little bit as Kamin replied, "We will try our best to tire out the targets."

Kamin then ran over to help Kokoro tire out Nemu who has been seeming to tire her instead. Eri wondered, "I wonder how everyone is doing at the home."

**Meanwhile at the bar (Evening)**

Dabi was put in charge of putting the raid together and lead the mission of the camp attack to retrieve Eri, Kota, Aisufaia, Nemu, and some other students. The raid team consisted of the Delta Strike Squad, Iguchi, Jin, Daisuke (Mustard), and Atsuhiro. Dabi looked at the team, "Okay, so we are going to pick up our members and some students that we can recruit into the league. Any questions?"

Jin looked at a text, before rapidly paling as he begged, "I-I don't think we should." Everyone noticed that 'Twice' didn't contradict himself, making it a huge worry.

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "I would like a reason."  
Aimi worried for her dad, "Are you okay, dad?"

Jin glanced at Aimi, before speaking to Dabi, "That guy... [All Friction], he said that he was BORED."

Aimi asked, "What guy, Dad?"

Izuku overheard the conversion, "I guess we will cancel this raid and do it another time. I know what he is talking about, better luck next time."

Dabi sighed, "You heard him... we are not going."

Everyone sighed and went to sit at the seats of in the shop. Izuku began to explain to Aimi, "Way back when All For One was just starting his League, he began recruiting, and came across some he wished he never met in the first place. He doesn't know who his name is, and his Quirk is nothing special... but what scared All For One, wasn't the status or Quirk of this person... it was this person's mindset."

But then Alfred got the rest of the Delta Strike Squad together in another room to say, "We should go over there just to do the mission."

Shiroiono said, "But you saw the eyes of Uncle Izuku, this guy Uncle Jin was talking about must be dangerous."

Desuparu said, "We should be fine if we make it quick."

Aimi was listening to Izuku's explanation to asked, "What does the quirk do and what is its limits?"

Izuku sighed, "I can guarantee you that you won't be able to even leave this place. See, this guy... he doesn't care about anything or anyone else. He's, for the lack of a better term, the [Ultimate Selfish King], because he only care about one thing and one thing alone: taking the quickest route through a situation."

Izuku went on, "As for this Quirk... it merely allows him to control the concept of 'Friction', or 'resistance' between two things."

Kurogiri added, "He is very powerful and destructive there are very few people who can match him and possibly beat him. But there is one person we know who can beat him."  
Alfred hear the words which he came over to asked, "Who can beat him?"

Izuku sighed, admitting grimly, "The only person that can actually beat him... is himself, if he isn't bored. And since Twice confirmed that this guy is bored, well... you can now see why we're calling this attack off."

Then they heard a voice say, "Can you keep it down, I'm listening to my friend's story."

They looked over to see Nemu's dad, the dude with a skull mask, and the multi-color man in the corner a little drunk. Izuku turned to Kurogiri, "I thought we were closed for tonight and all the customers left."

Kurogiri said, "I thought they were gone... but now they are here."

Nemu's dad said, "I'm trying to hear my friend's story of the new species of alligators in Florida. Can you continue Ghosty?"

Izuku rolled his eyes, before continuing, "Even though we don't have a name, we do have a picture of him. He actually sends one every month, just to keep us updated on what he looks like."

Meanwhile, Ghosty frowned, "Apparently, these species are going back in terms of genetics. They're all now huge... and those are just the Quirkless ones."

Michael said, "Ah, that is indeed interesting find there... How about you Hard, you found anything interesting on your article on the Caribbean pirate ship that was found last week?"

Hard said, "They found a lot of Spanish and Dutch gold in the ship, it was possibly worth about a few hundred million US dollars in gold. But how about your trip to Iraq?"

Michael chuckled, "Just another militant group that became powerful because the US gave them weapons to fight another militant group. Which they are going to use them to get the American troops out of Iraq."

Alfed came over to them, "Are you three writers or something?"

Ghost admits, "Kind of. Our Quirks allow us to look up crazy yet true things that made the news but are declared 'white noise' by anyone that views it."

Michael chuckled, "We find these white noises then get easy pictures then 'ta-da' we have an article for your newspaper and magazines. Easy peez."

Aimi then asked, "Wait... did they hear the part about our previous plans?"

Hard giggled, "Yeah, but we don't care because they wouldn't have worked and the student you are planning on taking would be incredibly near impossible to capture. Since you haven't gone through with the plans then there is nothing to report about... also snitches get stitches."

Michael added, "We also like this place and we don't want to destroy it."

Ghost sipped his coffee, "Not yet at least."

Everyone in the shop was uneasy for a little bit until Sensei came in, "Hey, how is your plans for the raid?"

Izuku said, "Jin confirmed All Friction was going to be there so we are cancelling it."

Sensei then looked at the Michael, Ghosty, and Hard which he asked, "Are we were closed and everyone left?"

Izuku said, "We forgot about those three... but they are drunk from some of the alcohol and are also enjoying our coffee and baked sweets from today."

Ghost grinned lazily, "Not to mention, our Quirks set up a deadly combination. We're only here to watch the calamity and crossfire of what's about to happen."

Michael shrugged, "We are like cameramen at a sports event."

Hard said, "Oh Michael, congrats to your son on learn to rewind time."

Michael chuckled, "Yeah, he can rewind just a few seconds for now but he will learn to control and the quirk will evolve like mine did."

Izuku was interested, "What do mean evolve?"

Michael chuckled, "Think about our quirks like Pokemon... now we start off with a simple weak quirk which you make it stronger which it evolves into something stronger... then you get the evolved quirk stronger until it evolves again and you keep repeating that process until you get it to its final form and maxed out."

Ghost sipped his beverage, "Think exercise with a chance of mutation."

Sensei said, "Interesting."

Michael chuckled, "Have the dude who destroys anything with all five fingers grab his cup with all five fingers."

They looked at him confused which Tomura gaved his glass drink with all five fingers which the cup didn't get destroyed. Everyone were freaked out by this which Hard said, "I love the reactions everytime."

Tomura asked, "What did you do?"

Michael smiled, "My strongest move with my quirk, to make quirks no longer exist."

Everyone was in shock by the power which Michael said, "I'll give it back."

Then just like that Tomura's drink was destroyed by his quirk. Ghost stretched, before getting up, "Thanks for the drinks and meal. However... [All Friction] is most likely going to kill some, if not, most of the heroes at camp."

Izuku's eyebrow twitched but then Michael chuckled, "Not if Rewind girl's quirk evolves... because of the amount of times she uses it."

Ghost deadpans, "When using a Quirk, or at least controlling one, the 'resistance' is used to adjust the output. [All Friction] can pretty much make anyone fight Quirkless."

The three exited the bar which Michael said, "I may be a little drunk, but I'm going to watch to make sure he doesn't actually kill the kids."

Hard asked, "What about the heroes?"

Michael said, "They knew what they signed up for."

The three walked into the portal to find themselves in a forest looking at camp. Ghost grinned, "And here, we, go."

Kurin walked up to the group, now wearing a shirt with crude images: a rocket labeled "My Foot" on a course to Uranus. Michael chuckled, "What a shirt..."

The heroes assigned to the camp appeared to ask why Kurin was at the camp. Kurin, ignoring them, took out a compass and turned, before moving around. Nodding to himself, the heroes suddenly and abruptly slid, slamming into trees, rocks, and each other as Kurin continued on his way to the students. Kota saw Kurin and the heroes getting their asses handed, "Kurin... can I ask why you are here?"

Kurin whipped out a knife, advancing towards Kota, "I got bored."

Eri asked, "You came here to what it looks like you are trying to kill one or all of us... just for entertainment?"

Kurin grinned and nodded, "Pretty much."

Sen'no said, "That's kind of fucked up."

Nemu said, "You couldn't go to a back alley in Hosu to kill some thugs, I mean killing kids is kind of low."

Teza said, "Don't piss off the man who is going to kill us."

Kota said, "We are not piss him off, we just puzzled on why he would kill some kids instead of full-grown adults."

Kurin blinked, before shrugging, "I did that five decades ago, in an all out fight against All For One."

Eri said, "I don't know... I mean you couldn't just go travel the world to kill more powerful adult heroes and villains that can end the world with their quirks."

Kota said, "Now if I was you, Kurin, then I would do that... also that shirt is awesome. Where did you get it at?"

Kurin admits, "It's from this store in the mall. Its name is 'Crude, Rude, and Sexy'. As for why I'm not doing what Eri offered... I did that last century."

Kota wrote down the shop name then asked, "How much did the shirt cost?"

Nemu getting curious, "Yeah, also what is the shirt made of?"

The other classmates besides Sen'no, Eri, Kota, Nemu were confused as hell of why they were talking about shirts while they were about to be murdered.

Kurin sighed, "Well, the shirt is actually cheap, due to how many people actually visit the shop. As for material-"

The ground suddenly exploded as hot lava erupted from it. Aisufaia used her ice to cool the lava before it actually hurt anyone which Nemu said, "Seriously I wanted to know what the material is, I can't wear certain fabrics."

Kota looked at him, "Really? What can't you wear?"

Nemu said, "Wool makes me inch like hell, so does flannel for some reason. Also, Poplin."

Sen'no said, "Interesting... that's good to know."

Kurin yelled, "It's cotton!"

He quickly shot multiple marbles, each one going through trees. Somehow the students managed to dodge them which Nemu said, "That's go to know."

Eri asked, "Southern US cotton, Egyptian, Chinese, Indian, or Pakistan?"

Kota said, "Good question."

Everyone facepalm then Aisufaia asked, "Are you guys really doing this?"

Sen'no said, "What? It's a valid question."

Suddenly, trees were flung at the students. Aisufaia turned the trees into ashes which Kota put out the fire nearby to prevent a forest fire. Eri said, "I guess Mr. ILikeToKillKids isn't going to tell us."

Uku said, "You four need to stop taunting him."

Sen'no asked, "Hey Kurin, what is the best sex position to you?"

Kurin yelled casually, "Missionary!"

The students suddenly all slid in the same direction as the trees and adults from earlier. Kurin was now affected by her quirk, Sen'no smirked, "Surrender yourself and get on your knees."

Kurin slowly got on his knees, "I surrender... my control!"

And just like that, everything became chaotic: Quirks were forcibly activated and turned off, hail, rain, and storms were occurring suddenly and vanishing quickly. Even light was either black or a still image. Sen'no said, "Okay, don't surrender your control just keep things normal."

Nemu laughed, "I can't believe you took control of him by asking him what the best sex position is..."

Sen'no smirked, "That's why you love me... now tell me what the best sex position is."

Everyone else was in shock except the teachers and heroes who were knocked out, Nemu said, "The Butterfly."

Michael with the guys in the forest watching choked on his drink he brought, "What the hell?!"

Hard said, "Don't die on us."

Michael calmed down, "Everyone knows doggy is the best."

Kurin grinned insanely, "The word 'normal' is relative!"

The effects of his Quirk got worst: time seemingly skipped forwards, the stars and moon began to orbit even more rapidly, even the ground became liquid as trees grew out of control as if they were from a time-lapse video. Eri grabbed Kurin's arm, "Okay, listen here, you don't return everything the way it was, I will make this look like a late term abortion."

Kota chuckled scared, "She doesn't mean that... I hope."

Kurin merely looked at her... before chopping his own arm off. Everyone is shock which Eri grabbed his leg to rewind his arm back to say, "Okay, I did not expect that."

Nemu grabbed his left arm while Kota got his right arm. Kota said, "Okay, we should stop fucking around."

Uku said, "Now you are going to stop, I mean now."

Nemu said, "Well... yeah, the dude just cut his own arm off."

Kurin merely grinned... and had both of his arms chopped off. Eri still has his leg to rewind his arms which Kota said, "Go come guys grab him so he can stop chopping himself into pieces."

The guys grabbed his legs, arms, and head which Eri smirked, "I would like to see try to escape this."

Sen'no sighed, "Please don't say he is going to be alive and moving around with nothing but his head like a reference to something."

Kurin tilted his head... before all the students slipped off him, as if they were coated in a nonvisible super lubricant. Eri said, "I forgot about that control of friction... well we need to get him to at least go do something else."

Kota asked, "Kurin... are you sure you just like some shopping buddies or maybe a girlfriend?"

Sanmi asked, "What if he is gay or bi?"

Nemu said, "Boyfriend, girlfriend, or hell both... why not you know with your quirk surf the land and maybe spend your life with someone who isn't boring... unless you think we are not boring and secretly love us."

Sen'no said, "Okay, I think you are really pushing our luck a little too far."

Kurin merely stared blankly at the students, before looking around, "Might as well kill Le Million, at this rate."

Lemillion came out of the round and punched Kurin in the face as hard as he can, "POWER!"

Lemillion merely began to phase into the ground instantly... and didn't stop as Kurin grinned, "Time to see how long he can hold his breath..."

Suddenly Hitoshi came behind to use OFA 80% punch to the back of his head to knock him out. Which Lemillion said, "Shinso, are you alright?"

Hitoshi said, "I've been better, but I'm going to need some rest after this."

Kurin shot back up again, before growling and quickly making Hitoshi and Lemillion slip and fall, running in the direction of Eri and Kota. Kota said, "Here we go again."

Nemu slowed down time to walk up to Kurin to kick him in the dick five times then walking back to his original spot. Kurin kept on running, as if nothing happened, while taking out a chain with multiple Quirk canceling tech on them. Eri in a defensive position, "Which quirkless fighting combo should we try?"

Kota said, "It's up to you."

Eri said, "Okay you go charge at him."

Nemu shouted, "I kicked his dick five times, and he is still moving! He must either have none or it's pretty small."

Kota chuckled, "Thanks Nemu for the info."

Kurin suddenly appeared next to Eri and whispered into her ear, with no one else hearing him, "I'm here to pick you up for your Dad."

Eri understood him which Kurin knocked her out which Kota came to attack Kurin. Kurin smoothly grabbed him and muttered, "Time to recruit for the League..."

Kota nodded to which he let Kurin knock him out to make it look real. Kurin proceeded to rinse and repeat with the other villain kids, and knocked out the others, before cuffing all of them up and announcing, still seemingly bored, "Thank you for the hostages. I'll accept your bribes never."

A portal opened up underneath him and the captured students before they all fell through. Izuku when Kurin landed on the other side of the portal said, "It's nice to see that you have arrived with the targets... I see you caught some of the 1A and 1B students."

Kurin shrugged, "I would've captured more of them... but this will keep things interesting. I'm off to fall off the grid. I'll send you my new appearance in the mail. Later."

Izuku smiled, "Do you want any alcohol or pastries before you head out?"

Izuku gestured the freshly made pastries that Toga just made for the morning coming soon. Kurin shook his head, "No thanks. I'm planning on heading to New York City, so I want to properly adjust to the jetlag and time zone differences."

Izuku shrugged, "Okay... have fun."

Kurin nodded, and was about to leave, before deciding to quip to the students that he captured as he left, "Kids are supposed to be more imaginative... looks like creativity is dying by the generation."

Eri woke and giggle, "Sorry to disappoint."

Kurin laughed and shouted as he left, "Later, brats!"

They waved him good-bye as he left.


End file.
